Secrets From The Past
by isabellaluvsrpattz
Summary: 5 years after a horrible tragedy befall Rose and her friends during their senior year at St. Vlad's, Rose and Dimitri are married and have a daughter and are living in Russia. When a familiar linked to the tragedy shows up will Rose...Full summary inside
1. PREFACE: 5 YEARS AGO

**Summary:**

During Rose and her friends' last year at St. Vlads , a horrible tragedy befalls them all, leaving Rose a shadow of her former self. Now, 5 years later, Rose and Dimitri are well known Guardians and are married with a daughter and living in Russia. But, when a familiar face linked to the tragedy that happened so many years ago shows up and starts bringing back the old Rose, will he be able to restore Rose to her former self and will she ever forgive him for his involvement in that tragedy that took almost everything away from her? And why is Rose so drawn to him? Rated T for now, rating may change later on. Rose/

**Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfiction so please be patient with me.**

**I would like to give a shout out to my friend Briana, thanks so much for helping me with this story and allowing me to use your name in it. Also to Anala and Amanda who also allowed me to use their names. Kisses! Mwah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, if I did Mason would still be alive and he, Eddie, Dimitri and Adrian would be mine ALL MINE!**

**On to the story.**

**PREFACE: **

**5 years earlier:**

**Rose POV**

"MISS ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME IN MY OWN CLASS! COLLECT YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE! NOW!" I stared at Stan Alto, and laughed at his efforts to remain calm. His face was red and sweaty and there was a huge vein bulging out in his forehead. I collected my things and walked until I reached the classroom door. I spun around and said, "Good luck trying to get out of that chair Stanny Boy" and watched as he tried to free himself from the chair. HA! I'd like to see him try. I used superglue, so he wasn't going anywhere for a while. Well, it's not like he had a hot date or anything…EWWWW! BAD MENTAL IMAGE!

"Wait!" yelled a voice I knew all too well. I stared questioningly at my blond-haired, hazel-eyed boyfriend, Eddie Castile. He winked at me and motioned for me to stay quiet. "I helped Rose do this," he said, "she wasn't alone." "EDDIE CASTIL AND ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY GET YOUR BUTTS TO HEADMISTRESS KIROVA, NOW!" "Okay" said Eddie, with a shrug. He picked up his things and followed me out the class. We headed straight for my dorm. What? Don't tell me you actually thought we were going to Kirova's. Please, as if.

When we got to my dorm, I threw my arms around him and gave him a big kiss. When we finally pulled away for air he smiled at me and asked, "What was that for?" "For being the best boyfriend ever and sharing the blame with me even though you didn't do anything!" I said. Just then, the lunch bell rang and we both hurried off to the cafeteria to meet our friends.

Three glasses of soda, two slices of pizza and five mini doughnuts later I sat with my head on Eddie's shoulder out in the courtyard with our friends Mia, Adrian, Lissa and Christian, who were currently involved in an intense make-out session. "Hey! No PDA!" Eddie yelled and threw his empty cup at Christian's head. Christian rubbed his head and glared. "Rose, control your man." he said. I gave him the finger. I looked around and saw students, both Moroi and Dhamphirs, Guardians..oh and that new Russian Guardian Dimitri who has been having after school sessions with me every evening. My mind wandered to our previous session yesterday evening, when I "accidently" ripped his shirt with my stake. I remembered how I drunk in the sight of his eight pack abs, and his arms, so tightly muscled and firm, and so tan and still glistening with sweat.**(A/N Can you image our sexy Russian like this? *melts*)** Yum. I know what you're thinking. 'Bad Rose, you have a boyfriend!', but come on. I am well aware of the fact that I currently have a boyfriend, but at the same time, I'm not blind. Besides, I love Eddie a lot and nothing is ever going to happen between me and Dimitri.

Anyway, as I was saying. This observation only took two seconds, but it was enough time for Dimitri to grab me and pin me to the ground and…I was suddenly jerked out of my memory and hit by an overwhelming nauseous feeling, one that I knew all too well. "STRIGOI!", I yelled. Everyone had learned to trust my instincts and immediately sprang into action. Dhamphirs who were younger than me focused on getting the Moroi to safety while some more experienced Dhampirs like me and Eddie and the Guardians pulled out our stakes and formed a protective barrier around the escaping Moroi. We were able to anticipate the first attack, and knew they would come directly from the woods. We easily defeated them, but we were not expecting the second wave of Strigoi to come at us that fast. The second set of Strigoi came charging out of the woods and straight at us. A fair-haired Strigoi launched himself at me and I easily sidestepped the attack. He was able to land a kick on my stomach and my right arm before I pinned him to the ground and staked him.

I barely had time to breathe before two more Strigoi appeared, both of them similar to the ones I killed that day in Spokane. I tried to attack them but they ran and I followed them, wanting to rid the world of any reminders of the atrocious monsters that killed Mason. They kept appearing in front of me and running further away and I ran after them, like an animal determined to kill its prey. The two Strigoi stopped suddenly and turned around. I heard shuffling behind me and realisation dawned on me. I was lead into a trap. Taking advantage of my momentary frozen state two Strigoi grabbed me from behind and held me firmly. The man in front of me spoke up, " I will get revenge on you for killing my friend that day in Spokane. By the way, I hope your little red-headed friend is resting peacefully." he said with a cocky smile. White hot anger coursed through my veins and I kicked lout my leg hoping to hit him where it counts, but he merely grabbed my foot and twisted it.

A sickening snap echoed through the woods, the sound of my foot breaking. I screamed out loud in pain and glared at the man. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eddie and Dimitri, and breathed a sigh of relief. Without making a noise they both sprang out of the bushes and staked the two Strigoi holding me, and of course I fell flat on my ass. In the blink of an eye the other two Strigoi were dead, and Eddie was picking me up in his arms, careful not to hurt my leg. "It's okay," he said, but I heard the tension in his voice. I knew he noticed the resemblance between the two Strigoi and the ones in Spokane. These memories were not easy for either of us. Even more so for Eddie, who was Mason's best friend. He carried me back to the school's courtyard and placed me on a bench. During this entire time, something was nagging at the back of my mind. "Lissa! Is she safe? Where is she? Is she.." "Relax, babe. **(AN: Can you imagine Eddie saying this to you? *faint*)** I'll go look for her, okay?" Eddie said, and went off in pursuit of Lissa, leaving me with Dimitri and Alberta tending to my broken leg. I was trying to get a read on Lissa's location through the bond, but I couldn't due to the many mixed emotions she was feeling. So I slipped into her head…and jerked back out suddenly with a gasp. It couldn't be. There was no way it could be true. But I was already running to Lissa, ignoring the pain in my leg and the Guardians' shouts behind me. I arrived at the back of the school just in time to see Eddie pull his bloody stake out of Lissa's unmoving body.

I didn't even take the time to process what was going on. All I knew was that my best friend staring at me with a shocked expression on his face. "Rose, let me explain!" he said. "EXPLAIN WHAT!" I yelled as I punched him over and over. "YOU MURDERED MY BEST FRIEND, MY BONDMATE!" I was aware of a pair of hands pulling me off of Eddie, but I pushed that person away and continued my assault on Eddie, who was trying to get me off him. I was suddenly pulled of him by another, larger pair of hands. "Rose, stop it! This is not helping." It was Dimitri. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN STOP? HE MURDERED MY BEST FRIEND!" I was about to launch myself at Eddie when I realised he was no longer there. He had disappeared. Just like the coward he was. "YOU LET HIM GET AWAY! YOU IDIOTS!" I yelled and freed myself of Dimitri's restraining arms and Stan Alto in the face for letting that murderer get away. "ROSE!", Dimitri yelled. I turned around and stared at him. Damn. He was scary when he yelled. "Look!" he said. I followed the direction of his pointing finger and sank to my knees as what I saw.

Christian was kneeling. Cradling Lissa's dead body in his hands, crying. Mia was quietly sniffling into Adrian's shoulder. " I can save her," Adrian said "bring her back to life, like she brought you back Rose. Let me try-" "ADRIAN!" I yelled, "she's gone." My voice broke on the last word. I don't know how it happened, but I must have been really overcome by grief, because I soon found myself embracing Christian, crying on his shoulder. Even though I knew that Christian would have been the most hurt by Lissa's death, he wasn't. I was. It felt as though there was nothing left inside of me now that there was no more bond. It felt like a long awaited slap in the face now that I truly realised how much I needed Lissa. Just like she needed me.

The feeling of losing a bond mate was…it was… the most painful feeling in the world. It felt like a huge part of me was just…not there anymore. Just like that. Just….gone. Just like Eddie was. I can't believe he would kill my best friend. He knew how much she meant to me, how important she was to me, how-So that was it! I had him figured out now. He was jealous of Lissa, because we were connected via the bond, in a way he knew he could never be connected to me. So he killed her. But he had not anticipated one thing, which was that I would find out. It was my fault Lissa had died. I should have protected her, she was my responsibility, no one else's. A huge wave of guilt crashed over me, which brought a fresh round of tears and bawling. Then I felt a strong, warm pair of arms encircle me. I cleaned into the person's arms and cried into that person's chest. After a while, I looked up into brown eyes, like melting chocolate…

Dimitri.

**GASP! Eddie killed Lissa! Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? Once more thanks again to my friend and beta, Briana who helped correct my mistakes and helped me write the story. Next chapter takes off from 5 years later, and some new characters as well as old will be brought in. By the way, what did you think about Lissa's death. 5 reviews or no second chapter! Laterz!**

**Hi guys! I'm bac.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does…damn.**

**On to chapter 1**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**5 years later:**

**Rose POV:**

I woke up with a start. I had another nightmare. After she died, I stopped dreaming, instead I get occasional nightmares about her death. And I feel the pain that came from being betrayed by my boyfriend. I keep denying it to myself, but deep down I knew that if he came back, begging for forgiveness, I would forgive him in an instant. And it killed me to think I would. In the raw moments before my day starts, when I am the only the only person awake and I feel like breaking down, I look at my husband, Dimitri and remember when he took care of me after I loss Lissa. He kept me alive. I remember falling in love with four years ago and agreeing to marry him without a second thought. I remember our wedding night, my first time. Yes, he was my sole reason for living. Him, and the tiny person that barrelled into the room and jumped on him screaming "Daddy!"

I heard a loud "Oofh" escape Dimitri's mouth as our daughter landed on his stomach, just missing his man parts. Tree years ago, we were blessed with - briana


	2. CHAPTER 1: 5 YEARS LATER

**Hi guys! I'm bac.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does…damn.**

**On to chapter 1**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**5 years later:**

**Rose POV:**

I woke up with a start. I had another nightmare. After she died, I stopped dreaming, instead I get occasional nightmares about her death. And I often feel the pain that came from being betrayed by my boyfriend. I keep denying it to myself, but deep down I knew that if he came back, begging for forgiveness, I would forgive him in an instant. And it killed me to think I would. In the raw moments before my day starts, when I am the only the only person awake in the house and I feel like breaking down and crying due to all the memories that overwhelm me, I look at my husband, Dimitri and remember when he took care of me after I lost Lissa. He kept me alive. I remember falling in love with four years ago and agreeing to marry him without a second thought. I remember our wedding night, my first time. Yes, he was my sole reason for living. Him, and the tiny person that barrelled into the room and jumped on him, screaming "Daddy!"

I heard a loud "Oof" escape Dimitri's mouth as our daughter pounced on him, just missing his man parts, and heard Dimitri sigh in relief as she landed on his stomach. Three years ago, we were blessed with the greatest miracle ever which came in the form or our little baby girl, Anala Lissa Belikova. Now, a Dhamphir cannot reproduce with another Dhamphir, it's just the way it is. A Dhamphir can only reproduce with a Moroi, so you can imagine my surprise when I found out I was pregnant with Dimitri's child. For the nine months of my pregnancy, Dimitri, tried to keep me happy throughout this abnormal situation, but I knew he was scared because of this unnatural occurrence. However, when Anala was born, and I first held her tiny body in my arms, all my recent worries vanished as I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, identical to Dimitri's. She was perfect.

A small smile played on my lips as I watched Dimitri tickle Anala. He caught me staring at him and he grinned widely, "Staring at me again, Roza?" he asked. I threw a pillow at him. "Mommy, he- he- help!" Anala screamed through her giggles. I tackled Dimitri and held him down so Anala could get away from him. She scrambled of the bed and ran to me and started tugging on my hand. "Mommy, I'm hungry." she said. I picked her up and set her on my hip. Just then, Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I caught a glimpse of us in the mirror. On the outside we looked like the perfect family, the perfect dad, the perfect daughter and me, the perfect mom. But a mirror only showed the outward appearance, never the inward. On the inside, I was a weak, fragile girl looking for a way to cope with the pain. Those memories of my past are so fresh, and while memories usually fade with time, these have been permanently imprinted in my head. I put on a show for every one and smile and laugh to make them believe I truly am alright, but Dimitri sees through it. He is always able to see right through me.

I pushed these memories aside for the time being, planted a huge smile on my face, turned to my daughter and asked, "What do you want for breakfast, baby?". "Waffles!" she yelled, kicking her little legs. She was so cute. Dimitri took her from me and we walked down the wide, marble staircase. He carried her into the living room to watch TV, while I went to the kitchen to make breakfast, listening to the sounds of Spongebob Squarepants' annoying laughter, Anala's cute, high pitched giggling and Dimitri's deep chuckling the entire time. I had just finished making breakfast when the doorbell rang and I went to get it. I opened the door and came face to face with a tall, pale, green-eyed, brunette Moroi. Adrian Ivashkov. "Hi, Adrian,", I greeted him. " I smell waffles,", he said and walked straight past me into the kitchen. What the hell? Standing in the doorway was Briana, Adrian's wife and perched on her hip was their three year old daughter, Amanda Amelia Ivashkov. Behind them stood Christian Ozera, Lissa's last boyfriend. Up to this day, even thinking about Lissa brings me great pain. When Amanda spotted Anala, she scrambled out of her mother's arms and ran off to play with her.

I turned to Christian. "Hi, how are you?" I asked. Even though it was a bit awkward, he and I had developed a brother-sister relationship. He gave a sad smile, and said, "I'm okay, Rose." I knew he was hurting as much as I was, because he really loved her. I knew her death cut him badly, but I was hoping that one day there would be someone to bandage that wound for him, so he could be happy again.

I heard a loud smack followed by a yelp. "Adrian stop being so rude!" That was Briana. Adrian muttered something but it was muffled because of the waffles he had probably stuffed in his mouth. I walked into the kitchen just in time to see Adrian smack Briana on her butt. She sniffed at him before smacking his butt and grinning at me. Dimitri waltzed in to hug me from behind. He and Adrian had some sort of mock-fight that I didn't pay attention to. They always did that. Then the argument was cut short by my cell phone ringing. Amanda and Anala started shrieking, they loved the sound of my cell phone ringing. Kids. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. My blood ran cold. Why would St. Vlad's be calling me? I hesitated before answering the phone. The entire reason, Dimitri, Adrian, Christian and I migrated to Russia was to escape the bad memories that were linked to St. Vlad's. To start life afresh, away from everything that had caused us heartache.

By now the phone had stopped ringing, and I sighed in relief. Not even a minute later, the phone started ringing again. This time, I answered it at once, "H- he- hello?" I despised how weak and shaky my voice sounded. By now everyone was looking at me in a confused manner, even Anala and Amanda had stopped playing with their dolls and were looking at me with their little heads tilted slightly to the side in confusion. "May I please speak to Guardian Hathaway?" I clearly recognised the voice of my former teacher Stan Alto. I cleared my throat and answered with more authority, "This is she." "Guardian Hathaway, due to unforeseen circumstances that we are unable to control, and that you are in connection with, your-" His voice stopped short and I heard a female voice yell "Oh give me the bloody pho- Hello? Rose? It's Mia? How are you? Long-time no see! How's-" "MIA!" I yelled, "Slow down, what's going on?" "Well you see.."she started. "Yeesss?" I said. "Well, a couple of days ago we had an incident… and we kind of, well, weneedyoutocomeherenow." "What?" I asked, but I already understood what she was saying, but I just didn't want to believe it. "We need you to come here now." She said enunciating every syllable.

The line went dead and I dropped the phone, causing everyone to look at me. I started breathing hard and I was sure I would have fainted if Dimitri hadn't wrapped his arma around me. "Ewww, PDA! Shield your eyes kids!" he yelled and covered the kids' eyes. He shovelled another forkful of waffles in his mouth (ignoring Briana's disapproving glare) and said, "whuds wrun roo?" Dimitri put his arms around me and said, "What's wrong, Roza? And Mr. Ivashkov, please stop talking with your mouth full." Briana sniggered. I looked Christian dead in the eyes. I felt terrible about what I had to tell him.

"We- We're going back to St. Vlads."

**Oooh! Cliffie! How did you like the interaction between Adrian and Briana? How bout the kids? Do you think any characters are OOC? Thanks so much to Briana, my beta and my bff for helping me write this! Also thanks once again to Briana, Amanda and Anala for allowing me to use their names. Okay, now, see that pretty, pretty review button down there? Click on it. See where it takes you. Or no next chapter. Gasp!**


	3. CHAPTER 2: Returning To hell

**Sorry about the long wait, but here is chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy. If I did I would be publishing this and not writing it here.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Returning to Hell:**

**Rose POV:**

Christian stared at me in horror. His mouth opened and closed a few times as though he was a fish before he managed to choke out, "W-what?". "Mommy," said Anala, "What's Swaint Vwad's?" I barely heard her, I was still processing the news I had just received. "Mommy? Мать? " she said again. "MOMMY!" she yelled, snapping me out of my trance. I looked down when I felt a tugging on my jeans. Dimitri picked her up, sat her on his hip and said "It's mommy's old school дочь. That's where she learned to fight." "Weally, I wanna go!" Anala shrieked. Amanda joined in by yelling "Me too! I wanna go! Daddy, mommy can I go? Pwease. pwease, pweaaaaseeeee?"

Adrian looked up upon hearing his daughter's words. He looked at Briana who shook her head and looked back at Amanda. "It's up to Aunt Rose, sweetheart," he told her. Amanda and Anala turned their pleading eyes on me. Dimitri stepped up beside me, still holding Anala. "Roza, you don't have to do this if it you don't want to. I know you might not want to return to the place where Lis….where the tragedy occurred. I'm sure the guardians can handle the situation on their own." I looked at Dimitri, I looked into his eyes, all I saw was concern and understanding... and love. Lots of love. I looked to Adrian, who nodded encouragingly, then to Briana who said "It's your call, Rose." My eyes met Christian's, and I instantly wished they hadn't. His eyes were full of pain, anguish. I wondered why fate was being so cruel to him, he had lost everyone he ever loved. First his parents, then Lissa, the only girl he ever loved, and probably ever will. Then I turned to Amanda and Anala, looked at their pleading, puppy dog eyes and said "Well… maybe we could…" "NO!" Everyone's eyes snapped to Christian, shocked at his outburst. "No! I won't go back to that place!" he spat. "It caused me nothing but pain!" By now, Anala was cowering in Dimitri's arms and Amanda was on Adrian's lap, trying to hide herself. They hated shouting.

Dimitri placed Anala in my arms, who was still shaking slightly. He walked up to Christian and looked down at him, since he towered over Christian by about a foot. "Mr. Ozera, could you please keep your voice down, you are frightening the kids. If you do not wish to come, no one is going to force you to go, but there is no need to throw a tantrum like a little child." "Rose?" he said. "I don't mind going, but just to be fair, let's put it to a vote. Dimitri?" I asked. "I will go wherever you go, Roza." He said with a smile. "I vote yes, Bri honey, what do you say?". That was Adrian. "I say yes. For me and the kids, because I know they really wanna go." Briana said, smiling at her daughter. Christian sighed, knowing he was defeated. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm not happy." he said. 'YAAAYYYY!" the kids shouted. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Bye everyone." Adrian yelled, already out the door. "But it's not even noon. Where are you go- Adrian!" Briana yelled. I chuckled and picked up my fork to have breakfast. So that was why he left. "ADRIAN!" "What is it, Roza?" Dimitri asked "Bastard stole my waffles.." I muttered.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

We got up really early the next morning. Dimitri wanted to sleep in but a certain three year old someone (*cough Anala cough*) wanted to leave early. I found it ironic how the roles were reversed now, because when he was my mentor he was the early riser and I was the one who slept in. Two hours later the seven of us bundled into Dimitri's SUV and went off to the airport. He still wouldn't let me drive his 'precious' car. Sometimes I wondered if he loved that car more than me. At the airport, we rushed to get to the plane. We were late because Adrian just _had_ to rinse and repeat. We got to our terminal just in time, even though they would have had to wait because St. Vlad's had sent their private jet to get us. I was irritated mostly because of Adrian making us late, and the blond slut ogling my husband's ass. Apparently I wasn't the only one who saw. "Don't look at my daddy's bum!" Anala yelled as she kicked her hard in the shin. "No, дочь, don't do that." Dimitri said, pulling her away, but I saw a small smile playing on his face. Adrian and Briana were full out laughing, Amanda was giggling, and Christian just looked sulky.

On the plane the kids were screaming and wailing but they fell asleep after some time. _Oh thank God. _I leaned my head against Dimitri's shoulder and fell asleep. I hadn't really slept the night before because everytime I closed my eyes and tried to sleep I was plagued with nightmares about St. Vlad's. I woke up when the plane bumped and landed in Montana. Instantly, my mind was flooded with the memory of me and Lissa being brought back to St. Vlad's when we were fourteen, after being on the run for a whole six months from the school. I refused to get up from my chair, already regretting coming here, so Dimitri hauled me over his shoulder and carried me , into the building. Dimitri set me down and a tiny blonde person barrelled into me yelling "ROSE!" Mia jumped on me and we both fell against the floor, with her straddling me. "Wait, don't get up. This is too hot," said a handsome, (but not as sexy as Dimitri, of course) man about my age with jet black hair and grey eyes. Mia playfully glared at him, got off me, smacked the guy in the back of his head and said "Everyone, this is my fiancé, William James." "Nice to meet you, everyone," he said with a smile. "Well," Mia said, "before we inform you about the…um…incident, Queen Tasha would like to speak with you. As for where you will be staying, Adrian you have your old dorm, which is still unoccupied and can more than enough to accommodate you and your family. Rose and Dimitri, you have been given a room next to Adrian's. You too Christian." Mia said, directing a small smile at Christian. She too knew how badly being here affected him and me.

"Well, I think I'll go freshen up before I meet the queen," Adrian said, then grabbed Briana's hand and picked up Amanda and walked to his room. "Wait, your luggage!" Mia called. "Have someone bring it up!" Adrian yelled. "Jeez, spoiled much?" Mia asked. "You have no idea." Christian inputted. Wow, I almost forgot he was there because he was so quiet. "Well, I'm gonna go to my room. I'm sure Aunt Tasha wouldn't mind me not being there. I can see her later," and with that he walked off, suitcase in hand. "So, Rose, how have you been? And who is this little cutie?" She smiled at Anala, who blushed and ran and hid herself behind Dimitri's leg. I picked up my suitcase and started to follow Dimitri to our room, when I bumped into someone and fell on my behind. Instantly, Guardians surrounded me, weapons drawn and pointed at me. "It's okay. They're friends." The voice belonged to none other than Tasha Ozera, the queen herself. Tasha smiled at us, "Dimka, Rose, it's been so long. Why don't we catch up a bit? Come on, let's all go back to my room." She walked towards her room with her guards following her, not leaving any time for us to decline. We followed her down the narrow twists and turn to her room, and when we got there, I dropped the suitcase I was holding, collapsed on a large, black, leather sofa with Anala on my lap, and let out a breath I hadn't even realised I was holding.

Tasha sat next to me, and invited Dimitri to join us as a servant poured us tea. Dimitri sat on the other side if Tasha on the leather sofa. Tasha started asking us about how we've been, since the last time we saw her was about four years ago for her coronation. Then, Tasha asked me a question that I am sure was on everyone's mind. "Rose, I don't mean to pry, but… how exactly did you and Dimitri have a child if you are both Dhamphirs?" "Well..." I started to say, but I was interrupted by a loud, frantic knock on the door. One of Tasha's Guardian's looked to her for conformation, and moved to open the door when she nodded. Stan Alto stepped in, looking exactly the same way as he did four years ago, except for his greying hair. "I am sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty **(A/N Do they call them that at St. Vlads's? Let's pretend they do.) **but the umm…incident can no longer be put off, it needs to be addressed right away. So if I can just get Guardian Hathaway to…" "Belikova," I corrected him. "What?" he asked, looking slightly confused. "Well, Dimitri and I are married, so my last name is no longer Hathaway. It's Belikova." I'm not sure why, but Tasha's eyes tightened when I said that, and when she said "Well, Rose. You may leave to take care of that incident.", I sort of got the feeling that she was happy I was going. I stood up to leave, but Anala whined and held on to my leg. I gave her to Dimitri and promised the both of them I'd be back soon. When I excited the door, I followed Stan and some other Guardians to a place which looked like a jail. That was new. We walked through a door at the end of a long corridor full of prisoner's holding cells, most of them were empty. Once inside the door, I saw Mia and William standing in front of another door, holding hands. "What's wrong? What's the 'incident'?" I said, putting air quotes around incident.

Mia looked at me. "Well, a couple of days ago, we captured a criminal, and we don't know why, but the prisoner refuses to admit to anything to anybody but you." "Well, who is it?" I asked. Stan began to answer but Mia cut him off by asking "Do we have to send her in there? She may be in danger." "If we don't send her in, we won't get answers, and we need answers. Should we tell her who it is?" said another Guardian, who I did not know. "No, let her see for herself." Stan said , leaving no room for discussion. Why didn't they want to tell me who it was before I went in? I took a deep breath, ignored Mia's sympathetic look and walked in the room with my head down, not looking to see who the person was. The door behind me shut with a loud BANG. "Finally, you're here." I froze. I knew that voice, I would know it anywhere. I looked up to confirm my suspicions, even though I knew in my heart I had guessed correctly who it was. I looked up to meet a pair of light, hazel eyes on a perfectly contoured face, then I looked at the strong, lightly tanned hands that came up and ran through unruly, sandy blonde hair, long, slender fingers running through the silky locks, then the hands dropped back onto the table. A bright, but slightly sad, smile spread across that handsome face, plump, pink lips stretching wide, and that anguished expression in those mesmerizing hazel eyes morphed into happiness, surprise and…was that hope? "Hello, Rosie. I've missed you," said Edison Castile.

**Мать- Russian for mother**

**Дочь- Russian for daughter**

**Oh no she didn't! Oh yes I did. I brought back Eddie. Thanks once again to my beta. You know what to do. Review! REVIEW! (please :p) **


	4. CHAPTER 3: The Dream

**Hey, am I the only one who is totally obsessed with Payphone? Lol, my science teacher could be Adam Levine's twin!**

**Oh, and while I am writing this, it is currently Robert Pattinson's 26****th**** Birthday! Happy Birthday Rob! I LOVE U!**

**Anyway, on to the story peeps!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Academy, because if I did, Dimitri would not have been Strigoi and he would have gotten off his ass and admitted his love to Rose earlier :3**

**Chapter 3: **

**The Dream:**

**Rose POV:**

I stared at him, unmoving, while he sat there, looking at me. I replayed his words in my head, and as I did, anger bubbled up inside me, and I'm sure my face portrayed it because he suddenly looked a little scared. I lashed out at him, forgetting that the others were probably hearing what I said via a video camera etc.

"HOW DARE YOU! FIRST, YOU KILL MY BEST FRIEND, BREAKING MY HEART! YOU RUN AWAY LIKE A COWARD TO AVOID FACING THE CONSEQUENCES! THEN YOU SHOW UP AFTER DISAPPEARING FOR FIVE YEARS AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK FOR ME AND TELL ME YOU MISSED ME AND CALL ME ROSIE!" By now, I had him pinned against the wall, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered why he didn't fight back. "Rosie, hear me out." "DON'T FUCKING CALL ME ROSIE YOU BASTARD!" And with those words I punched him in the face so hard that I heard a crack and blood spurted from his face. I aimed a kick at his stomach, but Eddie's training kicked in, and he saw me as the enemy he had to protect himself against. He instinctively grabbed my foot and pushed me back.

I flew at him again and he dodged, causing me to fall against the chair. "Rose!" he yelled, and tried to help me up, but I wouldn't let him. Instead, I grabbed the metal chair and was about to hit him with it when the door burst open and someone grabbed the chair out of my hand mid-swing. Some Guardians restrained Eddie and carried him out of the room. He didn't put up a fight, he simply let them handcuff him, but the entire time he was staring at me with concern in his eyes. I charged at him. How dare he pretend to be concerned about me?

Someone caught me and held me down while I trashed around violently, arms and legs flailing. "Roza, stop!" I recognised the voice as Dimitri's, but I kept struggling to get out of his arms. "ROZA! STOP!" I stopped immediately, but only because I realised Anala was standing in the doorway, staring at me with a confused and slightly scared expression on her little face. Dimitri seized my wrists to prevent me from flying at Eddie again, and he gently pulled me out of the door. Anala ran to me as soon as she saw me and she jumped into my arms. "Mommy? Awe you okay?" She asked, and she looked like she was about to cry, so I pushed aside all my feelings of hate for Eddie, plastered a large, fake smile on my face and said, "Yes, sweetheart, mommy's okay."

She didn't look to convinced, and turned to Dimitri for clearance. "Yes, возлюбленный, Mommy is okay", he too smiled widely, but I could see the fear in his eyes, and the disbelief of his own words. We walked quickly to our room, and Anala ran off to inspect the room that would serve as her bedroom for the duration of our stay here. Dimitri turned to me. "Roza, my love, Tasha told me to tell you that we are invited to a special dinner tomorrow night with her and some of our friends. We don't have to go if you're not okay with it…" he trailed of, unsure of whether or not to continue. "No, I'll go. I'm sure Anala will love it, and Tasha may be upset if we don't attend." I had to be strong and not let anyone know how much Eddie's presence affected me.

Later that night, at about ten, long after Anala had gone to sleep, Dimitri and I lay on our bed, cuddling and watching TV. Suddenly, Dimitri picked up the remote and turned off the TV. My protests were cut off by Dimitri's lips kissing slowly down my neck. I moaned and rolled over on my back so he was now on top of me. As he kissed my neck, a memory of Eddie doing the exact same thing about six years ago found its way into my head. Forbidden tears filled my eyes, and Dimitri got off of me and sat up abruptly, asking me what was wrong. "I can't stay here knowing that Eddie is here." I said, my tears flowing like a river. "I j- just can't…" and with those words, I collapsed into Dimitri's arms, sobbing. He held me tightly to him and stroked my hair while muttering comforting words to me in Russian.

I hated crying, the old Rose would never have been crying like this, and I thought she was gone, but my reaction today upon seeing Eddie proves that the old Rose, the old me, was still buried somewhere inside me, waiting to resurface. The new me, the quieter, less feisty one, would never curse and yell at someone, or try to kill them, like I did to Eddie today. But the old Rose would, and Eddie was bringing her back. And I hated him for it. I hated that he could have such an effect on me and do something like that. Dimitri had been trying for years to bring back even a little bit of the old me. I had only seen Eddie for all of ten minutes, and he had already starting achieving that, without any effort on his part. I cried into Dimitri's arms until my sobs became whimpers and I eventually fell asleep.

That night, I had my first dream in five years.

**Christian POV: (takes off from last chapter after Christian walks off with his suitcase to his room)**

I walked with my head down as I wheeled my heavy suitcase to my room. Damn. I should have just asked someone to bring it up for me. Oh well. I was pissed that I was here, even after I made it clear that I didn't want to be here. I only agreed to come for Amanda and Anala, I didn't want them to think their Uncle Christian didn't want to come with them, so I regretfully said yes. I had already started feeling the effects of being here, and I kept hoping in vain that Lissa would somehow run out from a corner and jump into my arms. But she wouldn't, because she was dead. I asked Rose once if she was ever able to contact Lissa's ghost, but she told me no and got this faraway look in her eyes and I just left.

As I was walking, I was so lost in my thoughts that I bumped into someone, and we both let out a yelp as we fell onto our asses. I stared at the person I had just bumped into, and my breath caught. She. Was. Beautiful. She had long, slightly wavy black hair that cascaded over her shoulders. Her pale skin gave away the fact that she was a Moroi. I stared into her large, warm, baby blue eyes. Eyes that I could get lost and stay in forever. Eyes that soon became narrowed and conveyed a bit of annoyance. "Hey! Are you deaf? I've been asking you a question for the past two minutes, and all you've been doing is sitting there staring at me!" I quickly got up, my suitcase long forgotten, and offered her my hand. She took my outstretched hand and pulled herself to her feet.

She stood there staring at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well. Aren't you going to apologise. It's rude to bump into someone and not apologise, you know." "What? Oh, sorry. But… Wait! You bumped into me too! You should apologise as well." "Well, I wasn't the one walking with my head down," she said. "You know what, we're both at faulty, so maybe we should both apologise." Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when I was the voice of reason. "Well…fine. I'm sorry." We both stood there, staring awkwardly before I said, "Oh, by the way. My name is Christian Ozera." A small smile crossed her lips, and she said, "I know who you are," then she walked away, my eyes lingering on her swaying as-uh...hips.

**Rose Pov:**

It was a dream. I knew it was, but it was about something that had actually happened to me in the past. And I still remember it clearly up to this day.

_I had just gotten off the plane with Lissa, after the Guardians had found us and dragged us back to the academy. Seriously, you would think that being two fourteen year olds, they would treat us gently. But no, they literally dragged us kicking and screaming to the plane, and into the academy. Once inside, they separated me and Lissa, and those Guardians were shocked to hear the foul language that escaped my mouth. Nevertheless, Lissa was carried away from me into her dorm, and I was carried to mine, with two Guardians posted outside my door in case I tried to escape. Pfft! I could always escape through the window…but Lissa would probably have a roommate, and more Guardians protecting her. Heck she may not even be in her dorm._

_I was halfway asleep, when I heard a noise from outside my window. I jumped up into a fighting stance, preparing myself to fight off any Strigoi if necessary. A sandy blonde head poked inside of my window, and I grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at the person or thing's head. "Oof. What the hell! Rose!" I relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief, having recognised the voice of my dear friend, Eddie Castile. He climbed the rest of the way into my room and looked at me. "Sorry! I thought you were a Strigoi!"I said. "So you threw a pillow at me? Lovely weapon." He said._

_I blushed, but not only because of his teasing, but because he was currently standing in my room and I have had a crush on him for as long as I can remember. "Are you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna come with me?" he asked. "Come where?" I asked. "Just follow me," he said, tossing me my shoes and jumping out the window. I pulled my shoes on and followed him. I climbed out of my window, grabbed a nearby branch on a tree, and jumped to the ground. I followed him around the back of the school and a few yard near to the woods but still inside the wards. Soon, he came to a stop in front of a large lake, shimmering in the silver moonlight. He sat on the ground, and I sat beside him._

_I was about to ask him what we were doing here, when he suddenly surprised me by pulling me into a hug and whispering, "You left. Why did you leave? Why did you leave me?" he asked, and I heard real pain and hurt in his voice. "I was trying to protect Lissa. Besides, I'm sure you were fine without me." "No, I was miserable without you. I lo- like you a lot, and I couldn't stand you being gone…I-" Before he could finish his sentence, he kissed me. A really, sweet kiss. On the lips. Oh...OH! That was why he was so miserable! He felt the same way about me as I did about him. He pulled back and stared at me, before stammering an apology and going bright red. "I-I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." "It's okay." I said, with a mischievous smile. "I liked it." He grinned widely and said, "You know, I've been meaning to ask you something, before you ... you know ... escaped and all. Rose, will you be my girlfriend?" He looked really nervous; like he was afraid I'd say no. I answered his question by placing a big kiss on his lips._

I woke up with a start and nearly fell off the bed. The lights came on and I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and leaned further into Dimitri's chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. What was I supposed to say? How could I tell my husband that I just had a dream about kissing my ex? "I had a nightmare." I lied, "I dreamt you and Anala left. You got upset, took her and left me all alone." I made sure not to look into his eyes while saying this, otherwise he would have known I was lying, but I was sure that what I just said might, just _might, _ be a possible outcome if Dimitri found out the truth about my dream. "Roza, I can assure you that I will never leave you. It was just a dream. Look at me." He put a hand under my chin and gently lifted my head.

"Anala and I aren't going anywhere, and I promise you we will never leave you. I love you both too much to ever do that. I would rather die than hurt either of you. Besides, what possible reason would I have for leaving?" _The fact that I just dreamt about kissing my ex, who I hate, but have no idea why I just had that dream about? _Of course I didn't say that out loud, but now I just felt worse. "Get some sleep Roza, I'm sure Anala will want to see the entire academy tomorrow." He turned off the light and I lay down with my head against his chest and fell asleep, hoping for the first time in my life not to have any dreams.

**Возлюбленный- sweetheart.**

**Well, how about that? She dreamt about Eddie. Did you like Christian's meeting with the girl? She is a new character, but can you guess who she's related to? Someone we all hate. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know? Thanks once again to my beta, Bri! **


	5. Chapter 4: The Mystery Girl

**On to the story peeps! The mystery girl is revealed in this chapter.**

**ME: Ooohhh Eddie…. Would you please do the disclaimer for me *bats eyelashes***

**EDDIE: NO!**

**ME: Why not?**

**EDDIE: Because you wrote me as a cold blooded killer! That's why!**

**ME: Well, you're lucky I didn't kill you in the story! Or make you gay! Maybe I **_**should **_**make you gay… pair you up with Adrian… or Stan… that should be fun…**

**EDDIE: *gulps* Fine I'll do it.**

**ME: Too late, I'll do it, you had your chance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, if I did Eddie would have been in Blood Promise!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Mystery Girl:**

**Rose Pov:**

"MOMMY! WAKE UP!" I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. After that dream last night, I just wanted to lie in bed all day. "Time to go, time to wakie wakie!" I suddenly felt myself being lifted off the bed and placed on my feet. I realised that Dimitri and Anala were fully dressed. Anala was bouncing causing the frills at the bottom of her pale blue dress to bounce as well, and I'm sure the only thing stopping her from bolting out the door was the fact that Dimitri was holding her hand. I groaned and headed to the bathroom to shower. "Roza…" said Dimitri. I knew that tone. Something was up. I turned. "You're not coming, are you?" I asked. "I'm sorry, I really wanted to come but I have a meeting…" he murmured. "With who?" I asked. "With some Guardians and Kirova," he said.

"It's okay, I guess. We have tonight, after the dinner…" I saw Dimitri's eyebrow rise. I still can't do that. "Mommy? What awe you and Daddy gonna do tonight?" We froze. "Err… cake! Yeah, we're making cake!" I told her above Dimitri's laughter. She giggled. "Okay!" Dimitri gave me and Anala kisses then left. After I showered and put on a purple top with black jeans and black flat sandals, Anala and I left our room and made our way down to the café for breakfast.

At the café, we met Adrian, Briana, Amanda and Christian. "Guess what? My mommy and daddy are gonna make cakes tonight!" Anala said, as soon as we sat down at the table. "Oh really?" Christian asked. "Yes, and I want some," Anala said, completely oblivious to Christian's teasing. "That's if your daddy doesn't eat all," said Adrian, with a knowing smirk. Anala looked confused, "Why would daddy eat all?" "Never mind that, sweetie." Briana said with a grin.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Briana after everyone had finished eating. Christian was staring at something behind me. "Actually I think I'll catch you guys later…" He muttered. "Christian what are you staring at?" I inquired. "Err… nothing. Nothing at all. What would I be looking at?" He said this very hastily and he looked a little too innocent. My eyes narrowed slightly. I still wondered what he was staying for, and what he was looking at, but I brushed it off. It's Christian. He's weird like that. I heard him sigh when we got up to leave, although I'm not sure why. When we were leaving the café, Christian was sitting in the same chair that he was sitting in before, but when we exited, and I turned around to look at him through the glass walls of the café, he was gone.

Brushing off thoughts about Christian, I turned my attention to the kids. "Where do you guys want to go next?" I heard Adrian ask. "The playgwound!" Amanda yelled loudly. "Okay, let's go!" Adrian yelled, picking Amanda up and tossing her on his back. "YAY! Piggy back!" she shouted. Adrian began running. "Adrian, the playground is that way." I said, pointing to the left. "I knew that!" he said, as he suddenly veered left, Amanda almost falling off in the process. Briana and I exchanged a look, sighed, and began following Adrian to the playground.

"Slow down, kids!" I laughed as I watched Adrian stumble over a rock as he tried to catch Anala and Amanda. I really wished Dimitri was here to see this. Too bad he was at that stupid meeting. "It's no use, Adrian. You'll never catch them, just let them play. They won't get far, honey," Briana said, looking amused at the sight of her husband running around after kids. "Yeah _(pant)_ I should _(pant)_ probably stop. I'm sure they couldn't _(pant)_ catch me anyway _(pant)._ So _(pant)_ I'll stop chasing _(pant)_ them." "Yeah, I'm soo sure that's why you're stopping." I said.

Amanda came running up to us, arms outstretched. "Daddy, I'm tired. Can we go now?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. I wasn't surprised she was tired, they had been playing for a long time at the playground near the building where they kept the Dhampirs whose parents had left them at the academy. _Like me,_ I thought bitterly. I stood up, brushed off bits off grass from my jeans and said, "Okay, time to go. I should go get Dimitri and we should all start getting ready for the dinner. Anala, time to go. Anala?" Where was she? "Where's Anala?"

"Where's Anala? Amanda, sweetie, wasn't she with you." Amanda looked at her mother with those large, green eyes and nodded. "Yes, mommy, she was with me when we were pwaying by the mewy- go- wound." "Anala! Come to mommy, this isn't the time to play hide and seek. Where are you?" No answer. I yelled again. Still no answer. All of us started looking for her, walking around the playground, calling her name. It was getting dark, and there was still no sign of her. I began to panic, my body began to tremble. Briana noticed my devastated state, and put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "We'll find her, Rose," she said softly to me.

"ROSE, I found her!" I heard Adrian shout from somewhere in the distance. Briana and I ran towards the sound of his voice, and we saw Adrian, who was holding Amanda. "Where is she?" I asked. He stepped stepped aside to reveal Anala sitting in the bushes, smiling up at me. "Mommy! Where were you?" she asked. I picked her up and hugged her tightly. I fired questions at her one after the next. "Are you okay? Where were you? Are you hurt? Why did you run off? I was so worried! Don't ever do that again!"

"I didn't wun off, mommy. I was talking to my new fwends. Well, one of them. THe others didn't talk." "Who're your new friends, sweetie? I don't see anyone here." Oh God, my daughter has imaginary friends. Anala looked around, surprised, as if noticing for the first time that she was the only one sitting there. "They were hewe just now! I don't know where they are…" She giggled. "Okay, sweetie, time to go." I picked her up and placed her on my hip. "Where awe we going, mommy?" "To get ready for the dinner sweetie, and to see daddy." I replied. "YAY! Let's go see daddy!" Anala cheered and then stopped abruptly. "Mommy, where's Uncle Chwistian?"

**Christian POV: (At the café and what happens after)**

I sat at the café table next to Adrian, listening to him prattle on about something. Well, I was _pretending_ to listen, but he seemed to think I actually was. I sighed in relief when Rose and Anala walked in and Anala said, "Guess what? My mommy and daddy are gonna make cakes tonight!" "Oh really?" I asked, suddenly interested. Rose shot me a look which I ignored. "Yes, and I want some," Anala said, completely oblivious to my teasing. "That's if your daddy doesn't eat all," said Adrian, with a knowing smirk. Anala looked confused, "Why would daddy eat all?" "Never mind that, sweetie." Briana said with a grin.

We sat and ate and talked for a while, and as I took the first bite of my doughnut, I heard Briana ask, "Is everyone ready to go?" I decided to save the rest of my doughnut for later, and was about to say yes, when I saw _her_. The girl I bumped into yesterday. "Actually," I began, "I think I'll catch you guys later…" I muttered. "Christian, what are you staring at?" I heard Rose ask. "Err… nothing. Nothing at all. What would I be looking at?" I said hastily with an innocent look on my face. Rose stared at me with narrowed eyes for a while, and I sighed in relief when they all got up to leave. I stayed sitting until they exited the café, then I got up and made my way towards the line, dumped my doughnut in the trash, and got in line behind the mystery girl (that's what I decided to call her), and tried to figure out how to talk to her.

After she finished ordering, I stepped up to the cashier. "One doughnut please," I said. "You must really like doughnuts." I turned around and realised that the mystery girl was talking to me. "What?" I asked, confused. "Well, it's either you threw away your half eaten doughnut because you really like them and couldn't wait to try another one, or because you just wanted to talk to me," she said.

Oooh… caught. "Maybe I didn't like that doughnut and I wanted another one." I said, trying my best to sound nonchalant. She smiled, then said, "You know, I couldn't help but notice that you suddenly didn't like the doughnut and wanted to get a different one only when you saw me standing in line. Or that you didn't even indicate what kind of doughnut you wanted." "Umm…" I began, not quite knowing how to respond to that. Insert subject change here. "So, I never caught your name. What is it anyway?" She opened her mouth to reply, probably not to tell me her name, but to deliver some witty comment, when a tall boy tapped her shoulder and she spun around. "Jesse Zeklos?" I asked, surprised. I wasn't expecting to see the asshole that tormented… Lissa, that day at school, here.

"Move Ozera, you're blocking my path." he said, and I detected a slight trace of venom in his tone. Huh, I wondered if he was still offended because I set Ralf, his best friend, on fire. Although, I don't understand why he would still be so upset over something that happened so long ago, especially since it wasn't him who I set on fire and Ralf wasn't even hurt because the flames didn't actually touch his body. Still, it was way funny, and everyone thought so too. Well, except for Jesse and Ralf… and the teacher… and Kirova… and… Okay! Moving on. "Nice to see you to Jesse, I see you've remembered my first name _really_ well," I said, packing as much sarcasm into the sentence as I was capable of.

He sneered at me. "Still setting people on fire, Sparky?" Sparky? Oh hell no! He is not allowed to call me that. "Well, I have to keep myself amused somehow. Would you like a demonstration? I can turn you into a human bonfire if you'd like." Sparks flew from my fingertips at my words. "By the way, how's Ralf… your boyfriend, right?" He glared at me. Man, if looks could kill. "Watch it Ozera," he growled, through gritted teeth. "Ralf is not my boyfriend. I'm not gay, and neither is he… well, I'm not too sure about him." Suddenly, a mischievous smile spread across his face. "And by the way, Ralf, my _friend_, is doing fine. How's umm, what's her name? Oh yeah, Lissa! How is she? Oh wait! That's right. She's dead." He smirked and I saw red, vaguely aware that everyone's eyes, including the mystery girl's, were on us.

My vision blurred. That bastard! How dare he mention Lissa! Without thinking, I threw a ball of fire at his head, hoping to wipe that smirk off his face and hopefully burn his face off. He ducked at the last minute, the fire singing the top of his hair. I was about to throw another one, but the mystery girl stepped between us with a half worried, half irritated look on her face. When I made no move to stop, she placed one of her tiny hands on my chest and said, "Stop, you're creating a scene!" Her hand burned against my chest where it lay, and I felt tiny sparks shooting up my chest and instant warmth flooded through me, and disappeared as soon as she moved her hand.

"Jesse, Christian, stop this right now. This isn't the time or the place to be doing this." The mystery girl spoke without raising her voice, keeping her tone soft but warning. I stopped, the fire in my hand disappearing. I was still pissed though. I shot Jesse a loathing look and turned to leave, when I heard Jesse say, "Let's go, sis." My step faltered and I turned around to see Jesse with his arm slung around the mystery girl's shoulders. "What did you say?" I asked, dreading the answer. "Oh, you don't know? This is my- oof!" he began to say, but was cut off by the mystery girl elbowing him in the stomach. "I can speak for myself Jesse; I have a mouth that is functioning fine." She turned to me and held her hand out. "I'm Jesse's sister, Caitlin Zeklos."

WHAT. THE. HELL. How can someone like her be related to a pig like him? To say I was shocked was an understatement, but I think I hid my surprise very well, I f I do say so myself. I shook her outstretched hand, "Nice to finally know your name." I said. "Well, we must be going now. Later, Sparky," Jesse said, already out the door with the myst- I mean Caitlin. Hmmm… the name was fitting. As they were leaving the café, Caitlin paused by the door, turned around and gave me a big smile and a little wave that I couldn't help returning. When she left, however, I tried to figure out how on earth she was related to Jesse, still not quite believing it, and all the anger towards him came rushing back and I clenched my fists.

I felt a tap on my shoulder followed by an, "Excuse me, sir." "WHAT!" I snapped, turning around. "H- here's your doughnut, s-sir," the cashier stuttered out. "Oh, thanks," I muttered, feeling really stupid for snapping at the girl. I took the bag from her and left.

**Rose POV: (After they found Anala)**

As we were walking back to our rooms, I ran into Dimitri. "DADDY!" Anala yelled and jumped into his arms. He chuckled and told her hello. Before I could greet him, Adrian just had to go and open his big mouth and say, "Hey, Belikov. Guess what happened today?" "What happened today, Mr. Ivashkov?" Dimitri asked, looking slightly annoyed. Adrian smiled. "I'm glad you asked," he began. Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Honey, maybe you should let Rose tell him." I shot Briana a grateful look for saying this. "Tell me what? Roza, what happened?" Dimitri asked again. "We almost lost Anala today." Adrian replied.

"WHAT?" Dimitri yelled. "How? Is she okay? Anala, are you okay?" "Yes, папа, I'm okay," she replied. I smacked Adrian in the back off the head. "Oww, what was that for?" he protested, rubbing his head. "Ask your wife." I replied, and grabbed Dimitri's hand and made our way to our room. Once we got there, Dimitri set Anala down on her bed. We had some time before the dinner, so we let her take a nap. "Roza, what happened today?" I sighed and told the story from the beginning. When I finished my story, Dimitri was sitting on the bed next to Anala, stroking her hair lightly. "Well," he sighed, "I'm glad she's okay." "Me too." I said.

We walked back to our bedroom, and he went to take a shower. I lay on the bed and closed my eyes while I waited for him to return. A while later, I heard the light, pitter patter of footsteps. Anala. "Mommy, what's this?" I opened my eyes to see Anala holding a small, square packet in her hand. Could that be what I think it is? I walked up to her, taking it out of her hand. Of course it was what I thought it was. A condom. Some brand called JezzStar. "Sweetie, where did you get this?" "It was hanging out of daddy's closet."

I heard a light thump and Anala and I turned around to see Dimitri staring at us, his towel that he had probably just dropped, on the ground, and his mouth hanging open slightly. He was staring at the object in my hand, having already identified it. "Look, Dimitri." I said, waving the object in my hand. "Look at what our daughter found hanging out of your closet." I was having fun teasing him, and I almost laughed when I saw his eyes widen. I turned to Anala. "Sweetie, go ask your father what it is, since you found it hanging out of his closet." Anala turned to him. "Daddy, what is it?"

**папа **- **daddy**

**Oh Anala, so curious. Ha! Dimitri's stuck in a very awkward situation, isn't he? Wonder what he's gonna tell her? By the way, what did you think about Caitlin and Jesse? Oh and by the way, JezzStar isn't an actual brand of condoms; she's actually a fanfiction writer and a really good one. Thanks so much to Caitlin and Amanda and Anala for letting me use their names. Also to my beta Briana, who helps me write this and lets me use her name. Well, read and review!**


	6. CHAPTER 5: The Dinner

**Hi guys! How are you? Story time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy because… I just don't.**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Dinner:**

**Rose POV:**

I laughed as I saw Dimitri's eyes widen when Anala asked him what it was. I leaned against the wall casually and said, "Yeah Dimitri. Tell her what it is." He looked at me, silently pleading for me to help him out of this situation. I shook my head. Suddenly, he smiled playfully, lips twitching, as though he was laughing at some inside joke. "It's flour, honey." WHAT? Flour? I looked at him, all traces of his earlier smile had vanished, his Guardian mask firmly in place. Anala tilted her head to the side. "Flour?" "Yes, flour," he answered. "For what?" she asked. He didn't miss a beat. "For the cakes," he replied, looking at me.

"Oh! Okay!" Anala said, like this all suddenly made sense. She turned towards me. "See mommy, it's flour!" "Suuureeee, of course it is," I said looking at Dimitri. It's a good thing Anala was too young to understand sarcasm, otherwise she would have known that Dimitri was lying because of what I just said. She skipped off to her room, giggling about flour. Dimitri glared at me playfully. "What was that?" he questioned. "_That_ is what you get for being careless," I replied. "You could have at least helped me out." He was right in front of me now, his head bent and his lips hovering over mine.

I tiptoed and pressed my lips against his. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. His eyes filled with lust. "I have a few ideas," he replied, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Like what?" I questioned, feigning innocence. "Like this." With those words, he pushed me on the bed, pulling himself on top of me. He kissed me back harder and his hands went to the button on my jeans and… well… the rest really doesn't concern you, now does it?

An hour later, after Dimitri and I had thoroughly violated the bed, and Anala had complained about the bed creaking, we were dressed and ready to go. Me in a strapless, knee length, black dress, with silver heels and a matching silver clutch, Anala in a dark blue spaghetti strap dress, knee length with blue ballet flats and Dimitri in a slim fitted black tux, white shirt, black shoes and a black tie that he was currently struggling with. I laughed as I watched him try to fix the tie. He looked like he was strangling it. After a while, he gave up, pulling off the tie and throwing it on the ground, cursing in Russian. I kept on laughing.

He saw me laughing, narrowed his eyes, and said, "Roza, stop laughing and help me." "You know," I began, as I fixed his tie, "You can take down lots of Strigoi without breaking a sweat," I said, passing my fingers along his Molnija marks, "But ask you to tie a tie and you act like it's the worst thing in the world." "No I don't," he protested. I stared at him, blinking. "Dimitri, you were trying to strangle it." He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, knowing I was right.

"Mommmmyyyyyyy, I don't wanna wear this!" Anala came running in to the room and bumped into me, holding the most ridiculous bow ever. It was big, blue and full of lace. I looked at it in horror. "What is that, sweetie?" "It's a bow Aunt Tasha gave me today when you left. She said I should wear it tonight." I tried to raise one eyebrow, failed miserably, and settled for raising both. "_Aunt_ Tasha?" I asked questioningly. "Yeah, she said I could call her that this mowning when you left with that old man." "Sweetheart, he is not an old man, he is your mother's old teacher." Dimitri said. "Actually… Stan is really old…" I said. He sighed, picking up Anala and saying, "Time to go, we better leave now or we'll be late." "Okay"

***********************AT THE DINNER***********************

When we got there, Adrian, Briana, Amanda and Christian were already there and I was surprised to see Mia and her fiancé there as well. Tasha saw us and smiled instantly, getting up to greet us. She placed her hand on Dimitri's shoulder. "Rose, Dimka I'm so glad you came! And you brought Anala. But… where's the bow I gave you?" "It tore." I said, at the exact same time Anala said, "It got buwned" Tasha looked confused. "What?" "It tore and I tried to burn the edge so it wouldn't unravel and the entire thing just burnt." I replied smoothly. I shot Adrian and Christian a dirty look as the both mouthed 'liar'. "O-kay…" Tasha didn't look too convinced. "So, what's for dinner?" Dimitri asked, taking the attention off of me. Bless him.

"Oh! Well, why don't we sit and chat for a while, dinner will be out in a second." Tasha said, answering Dimitri's question. I was about to sit when I realised that Tasha's hand was still on Dimtri's shoulder. I narrowed my eyes. I like Tasha and she is the queen but I am super jealous when it comes to girls watching Dimitri. "Hey, Tasha. I see you like shoulders" I stated. She looked confused again but moved her hand from Dimtri's shoulder. Christian had been drinking water when I said this and he choked on it while Adrian was snickering.

"Well, let's all sit down, shall we?" Tasha chirped. I sat down and placed Anala in a chair next to Amanda, who, unfortunately, had to wear the bow Tasha had given her. It was just like Anala's except it was white. Dimitri sat next to me and whispered in my ear, "That was kind of rude. What you said to Tasha." "Well, excuse me if I get jealous." I said, folding my arms. He sighed but I saw him smile. "So, do you like your bow, Amanda?" Tasha asked. "Well, it doesn't match my dwess…" Amanda replied, looking at her pale green dress.

Waiters in white brought our food out to us and I sat up straight, only now realising how hungry I was. Amanda sneezed suddenly, causing her bow to fall off her head and land in a bowl of soup that was the same colour as her dress. We stared at it floating in the bowl until Christian broke the silence. "Well, at least it's the same colour as your dress now." He received a mini glare from Amanda. A waiter came and quickly disposed of the bow. Amanda looked really happy.

"Should we eat now," Adrian asked, "Or should we wait for-" "ADRIAN! SHUT UP!" Briana hissed, cutting him off and shooting him a stony look while glancing worriedly at me. "Wait for what? Briana, why'd you cut him off? Why is no one answering me?" I asked, firing questions one after the next at them. "You see, Rose, the thing is, there are more people joining us for dinner." I looked around, only just realising that there were four extra seats. "Oh, okay, who?" I asked. "Well, my assistant, Caitlin, will be joining us," Tasha began, and I saw Christian stiffen when she mentioned this Caitlin girl. "Also, her brother, Jesse and his friend, Ralf, shall be joining us."

"Wait, Jesse _Zeklos_?" I asked, confused. "In the flesh and blood, Hathaway." I heard a cocky voice say from behind me. Sure enough, there was Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Szelsky and some girl who must have been Caitlin. "Miss me?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows. The girl- Caitlin- elbowed him in his stomach and said, "Behave!" I decided to like her right there and then. "I heard you married your teacher. Mr. Belikov." He nodded towards Dimtri, who sensed my angry mood, stood, and said, "That's _Guardian_ Belikov to you, _Jesse_." He spat Jesse's name in a venomous tone, causing Jesse to flinch and take a step back. Well, I would too if a pissed off Russian who towered over me was glaring daggers at me.

Dimitri was probably remembering what had happened in the middle of the cafeteria a month before he proposed to me. I remembered the incident clearly. I remember Jesse trying to kiss me in the cafeteria, me dumping a cup of juice on his head and slapping him and Dimitri, having seen the entire thing, holding him by his shirt and lifting him off the ground and threatening him. "And," Dimitri continued, "Roza's last name is no longer Hathaway, but Belikova." "You call her Roza?" Ralf asked, after Dimitri sat down. "That's stupid." "You're stupid," I heard Anala say, and I smiled inwardly upon hearing this and upon hearing Amanda say, "And you're stupid too," while pointing at Jesse, and then continuing by saying, "And we don't like you." Caitlin laughed loudly. I liked her even more now.

Dimitri must have been really pissed since he didn't chide Anala for saying that. Jesse, Ralph and Caitlin took their seats. Caitlin sat next to Christian, who straightened up immediately and started talking to her. I realised, with a start, that there was an extra seat at the table. I looked around. Tasha was at the head of the table with Christian on her right opposite Adrian who was on her left. Next to Christian, on his right, were Caitlin, Jesse, Ralf, Mia and Will. Next to Adrian, on his left, was Briana, Amanda, Anala, Dimitri and me. However, the seat opposite Tasha at the other head of the table, next to me and Will, was empty.

"Hey, how come there's an empty seat?" I asked, pointing to it. "Who's it for?" "It's for me." I tensed, so did everyone else at the table, and turned around, although I don't know why, since I already knew who it was. Eddie. Dimitri slipped an arm around my waist to keep me in place as Eddie, in a maroon suit with black shoes, sat down in the empty seat, glancing wearily at me.

All of a sudden, Anala squealed loudly. She jumped out or her seat and ran towards Eddie before Dimitri and I could stop her. I thought she was going to hit him, but she shocked all of us by jumping onto his lap and saying happily, "Look, mommy, daddy! It's my new fwend fwom this morning!"

**Did you see that coming? How was it? So sorry this chapter is not as long, but I have been very busy with school. Sorry it's also so late. Also, I might update on Monday, but I'm not sure since my exams start on the 21****st**** and end on the 27****th****. However, I will update a lot more regularly after exams. Thanks again to Bri! Oh, and I put Eddie in a maroon suti since I am obsessed with Robert Pattinson and he wore a maroon suit once so… Read and Review please!**


	7. CHAPTER 6 : Old Friends

**Yo. Bri here. AND Sel (the writer, that's my nickname):D**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Vampire Academy because we're not Richelle Mead so…**

**Chapter 6;**

**Old Friends:**

**Eddie POV: (yay!)**

I walked down the hall bracing myself for what lay ahead. _Rose._ I still loved her, but I highly doubt that she still loved me, if my bruised nose from our last meeting was any indication. I really didn't kill Lissa. Why would I kill my girlfriend's best friend? I didn't kill Lissa, but I know who had. And I just can't say who it is.

Just as I got to the door I heard Rose say, "Hey, how come there's an empty seat? Who's it for?" I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "It's for me," I said. All heads snapped towards me as I took my seat. Before anyone could react, and I'm sure Rose was going to as Dimitri was restraining her, a tiny person squealed and jumped on my lap. Hey! It's the kid from this morning! She said "Look, mommy, daddy, it's my new fwend fwom this morning!" Oh great. Now everyone will think I'm a paedophile.

Wait? _Mommy? Daddy? _ Was she Rose's _daughter?_ I had no idea. The only reason why I spoke to her in the park was because I saw her alone hiding behind a bush and she reminded me so much of Rose. Oh shit! Rose is going to kill me.

**Rose Pov:**

I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. HIM. "You've been talking to my daughter?" I yelled. "Roza, calm down," Dimitri whispered. Anala, sensing my rage, came off of Eddie's lap and climbed up Dimitri's. Eddie sighed. He didn't look too scared, just very tired and exasperated. "I just met her today, Rose. I saw her alone behind a bush in the park and I only talked to her because she looked lonely." I knew he was lying and that there was some deeper reason as to why he talked to her.

"Don't lie! You _knew_ she was my daughter! That's why you talked to her. What? Were you trying to kill her like you killed Lissa?" Eddie stood up so quickly he knocked over his chair. "ROSE! Stop making up accusations when you clearly don't know the entire truth. I had no idea Anala was your daughter. And I DID NOT KILL LISSA!" he yelled, so loudly that the entire table was stunned into silence.

I saw red. I picked up the nearest thing to me, which just so happened to be a knife, and I launched myself at him when Dimitri caught me mid- jump, swung me around and planted me firmly on the chair. He placed Anala on my lap and he placed his arms around both of us. His expression said that there was no way in hell I was getting up from this chair now.

Tasha, who had been silent the whole time, spoke up. "That's enough. Eddie and Rose, sit down and let's have dinner." "_Sit and have dinner_? You want me to_ sit and have dinner_ while this _murderer_ is here?" "You see, Rose, that's the thing," Tasha began, "Eddie isn't a murderer. He didn't kill Lissa." What? But I saw him! "WHAT? But I saw him. Wait, why is everyone so quiet?" Surely everyone should be shocked by this new discovery. Realization hit me. "You all knew."

"Yes, Rose. Everyone here knows that Eddie didn't kill Lissa. Except for you and Dimitri. You see, before you arrived here tonight, I explained to them that Eddie was coming. Of course, they all protested but I explained to them that he didn't kill Lissa." "But, how do you know it wasn't him." That was Dimitri, I was too shocked to speak. "We have evidence that leads elsewhere." She said. This was too easy. She was keeping something from us.

"But I _saw _him take _his_ the stake out of her body." I protested, having found my voice again. "Yes, you saw him take it _out._ But did you see him put it _in_?" Adrian, Christian, Jesse and Ralf laughed at the innuendo that Tasha unknowingly said. "Well, no. But…" I trailed off. Luckily, Dimitri came to my rescue. "What kind of evidence are you talking about?" "Well, we believe it was a Strigoi, since we found red hairs on the body, and we found fingerprints that didn't belong to Eddie on her clothes. Also, the stake we found wasn't Eddie's. He had his stake on him the entire time," she finished.

But I still couldn't believe her. Frustrated, I got up and left the room, ignoring Dimitri's pleas to stay. I walked and walked, not even knowing where I was going. I'm sure Dimitri was following me, but it would take some time before he found me. I walked until I reached the cabin in the woods where Dimitri proposed to me, outside of the wards. I entered the cabin, sat down on the bed and cried, hugging my knees to my chest. After a while, I heard a voice whisper my name. I looked up and expected to see Dimitri, but instead I saw two people who were the last people I expected to see. Lissa and Mason, in all their ghostly glory.

At the sight of Lissa I felt a tug in my heart, as powerful as when Lissa died. This was because she was my bondmate. I jumped off the bed with a surprised cry and tried to hug them, momentarily forgetting that they were ghosts. My arms passed through them as I tried to embrace them. "What – what are you doing here?" I asked. "We came to tell you something. We thought it would be better to come together so you could see us," said Mason. **(A/N: So obviously Mason hasn't passed over yet, as he did in the books. –Bri) **

"But wait! What are you doing here? Wha-" "Rose, we don't have a lot of time. I need to tell you something very important." Lissa said, speaking for the first time. Tears rolled down my cheeks upon hearing her voice. I truly missed her a lot. "I miss you two a lot," I sobbed. Their eyes were teary. "We miss you too, Rose. We miss you all." Mason said. "Rose, you need to know that Eddie didn't kill me." Lissa said. "But-" "No, Rose, listen. I know it's hard to believe what you saw, but all you saw was him pulling out the stake. He didn't kill me. He saw me there, panicked and removed the stake in an attempt to save me."

I looked at her for a few moments. Their already blurry figured disappeared even more. I panicked. "Rose we don't have a lot of time. You _have _to believe Lissa. Eddie did not kill her. And I'm not saying that because he's my best friend." Mason pleaded with me to understand. "Okay, Liss, if Eddie didn't kill you, do you know who did?" They both looked me like if I was an idiot. So, this is how Adrian feels on a daily basis. "Of course I know who killed me Rose, but I can't tell you. You have to figure it out for yourself."

"Why can't you tell me?" Their forms disappeared even more. "Mase, Liss?" "Rose, be careful, there's a person who you are very close to who is going to end up betraying you. Always be on guard, or you may end up joining me and Lissa. Trust me; the dead won't give you up a second time. Don't worry, Rose. You'll see me and Lissa again, just not in the afterlife, I hope." Mason smiled at me sympathetically after saying these words and then they both disappeared completely.

"Mason, Lissa?" I whispered. I ran out of the cabin and stood outside of the door and yelled, "LISSA! MASON!" I stopped suddenly, realising with a start that they really had disappeared. I sank to the floor with my back against the cabin, sobbing. My sobs grew louder and louder. I felt a pair of warm arms encase my shaking body. "Roza, I heard you scream. Shh. It's alright." He sounded very worried. He picked me up wordlessly and carried me to I don't know where. Surely it couldn't be the dinner, since we were walking away from the Queen's chambers and towards the direction of the Guardians' dorms.

Dimitri opened our door and placed me on the bed, but I hardly realised since I was so out of it. A small figure, which turned out to be Anala, climbed onto the bed and snuggled up against me. I wasn't even sure how she got here. Dimitri lay behind me, draping his right arm over the both of us. I turned and cried into his chest, while he stroked my hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I managed to choke out 'Lissa', 'Mason' and 'ghosts', but that just brought on a whole new round of crying. He held me tighter and whispered to me in Russian.

I wasn't even sure why I was crying anymore. Was it because I missed Lissa and Mason? But Mason said I'd see them again, didn't he? But would I see them as a ghost, dead? Or alive?

**I'm so sorry about the Adrian bashing. I really do love him. Oh and the reason for this early update is because I most likely won't be updating until the 27****th**** or until the 28****th****because of my exams. So…. Did you like Lissa and Mason? And Anala's new **_**'fwend'**_**? Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 7: Learning To Forgive

**Bri here**-** I would just like to say that I am so sorry that we didn't update yesterday. It's my fault and Sel no matter how much you say it isn't IT IS IT IS! So soorrry!**

**Sel here-Exams are over! WOOOO! So now I'll be updating a lot more regularly! So keep checking for regular updates! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, if I did I would have been rich and I could've probably paid someone to do my exams for me…**

**Chapter 7:**

**Learning to Forgive:**

**Rose POV:**

When I woke up the next morning, I was still wrapped in Dimitri's arms and Anala was still curled up beside me. Both of them were still asleep. I stared at Dimitri for a while. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. You would never have guessed that he was a Badass Strigoi killer. I groaned and tried to manoeuvre myself out of Dimitri's arms and of course he sat up straight and alert as soon as he felt me shift. He immediately exclaimed, "Roza! Are you okay!" Which made me pissed for some reason.

"Relax, I was just getting up," I began, "What? Do you always do this when people wake up?" I only realised that I had snapped at him after I registered the hurt on his face. I sighed. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm still a bit shaken up from last night," I apologised. He took me in his arms and said, "It's okay." We sat there for a while, him holding me and stroking my hair. All of a sudden, Dimitri stopped stroking my hair. "Roza…" he began. I sighed inwardly. I knew this was coming. "You want to know what happened at the cabin last night." It wasn't a question but a statement. I knew he was dying to know.

"Well, yes I want to know, but only if you want to talk," he replied. I sat up and motioned for him to sit with his back against the headboard. I sat on his lap sideways and rested my head on his chest. He resumed stroking my hair. "I was so frustrated. I left because I didn't want to believe that he didn't kill Lissa. After I left, I kept walking until I reached the cabin. I sat on the bed and just cried for a while until I heard someone say my name. I thought it was you but when I looked up it was-" I stopped abruptly, unable to force out Lissa's name. "Was it Lissa and Mason?" he asked. I looked at him. "How did you know?" "Last night while you were crying you said their names and you also talk in your sleep. Did you know that?"

"Oh, okay. I talk in my sleep!" He nodded. "Yes it was them. They said that Eddie didn't kill Lissa, but they wouldn't tell me who it was. They also said that someone who I am close to is going to betray me. I don't know who…" Actually, I don't know why but I thought it was Tasha. But I wasn't close to her, so it couldn't have been her, but I just kept getting this vibe… "You think it's Tasha don't you?" Dimitri asked. "Why would you think that?" I asked, hiding my face in his chest. I didn't exactly deny it, so I didn't lie. I just simply asked him what caused him to come to that conclusion. "How about because you've been glaring at her ever since last night?" he answered. Was I? I hadn't even realised.

I shot him a dirty look. "Well, that's only because she had her hand practically glued to your shoulder last night. Dammit Dimitri! You know I get jealous, regardless of who it is." I pouted slightly when I finished. He bent his head and kissed my forehead gently. "Roza, we're married." "Exactly! So I have a reason to be jealous." He sighed. "Roza, I love you and only you. I'm yours and you are mine." Okay, time to change the topic. "So, what happened after I left last night?" "Well," he began, "after you ran a- left abruptly," He was about to say 'when you "ran away"' but quickly stopped himself when he saw my glare. "No one knew what to do. Jesse and Ralf left," I smirked at the way he spat Jesse's name. See. I'm not the _only_ jealous one.

"Caitlin walked out with Christian," hmm. Caitlin and Christian? I'd have to do some snooping later to see if something was going on between them. "I gave Briana and Adrian a key to our room and asked them to take Anala back there and wait for me to find you and bring you back. Tasha was really upset that the dinner didn't go as she expected." He wasn't telling me something. I just knew it. I prompted him. "And Eddie…?" "Ohh, well, you see. I did something, that you might think is kinda stupid, last night. Well, Anala didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay and talk to Eddie and I was worried about finding you. So in the heat of the moment I told her that she could spend the day with him today."

I froze. "YOU WHAT! WHY!" I yelled. "Shh! You'll wake Anala," Dimitri warned, but to no avail as Anala had already woken up. She rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists. "Mommy? Why awe you shouting?" "Nothing, мед . Why don't you go back to sleep." Dimitri said. "No, I wanna go watch Spongebob," she said and jumped down from the bed and ran into the living room. I turned to Dimitri. "Before you say anything, let me just say something," Dimitri began, before I could say anything, "Eddie agreed to it, but only because Anala begged us. Otherwise he wouldn't have because he knew you wouldn't have been okay with it. Also, you're gonna have to go with them be-" "What!" "Yes, I can meet you at about lunchtime wherever you are and spend the rest of the day with you guys, but the Guardian's asked me to take over some classes today for Stan."

"I don't even want to be around him! And why did you even say that she could spend the day with him?" Dimitri looked offended. "First of all, I wasn't aware I needed your permission to make a decision like that for _our_ daughter. Secondly, why don't you want to? You know now that he didn't kill her-" "You don't understand," I said and got off of him. I sat at the edge of the bed with my back to him. "You don't understand," I repeated, softer this time, and for some weird reason, I burst into tears. "Roza?" Dimitri sounded startled. His arms went around me immediately. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry. Shh, it's okay, baby." "You didn't make me cry," I sobbed out, turning around to face him.

He looked puzzled. "So why are you crying?" "I don't know!" I sobbed into his chest for a while. When I pulled away, he dried my tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You do have a right to make decisions like that for her without my permission. I'll go with them today," I said, then burst into tears again. "No, Roza, you don't have to." "It's okay, I will." I pulled away from him and dried my tears. I stared at him for a second. At his sexy face. Those lips. I suddenly felt like kissing him. I jumped on him and began kissing him and he fell back on the bed with a surprised cry. I pulled away after a long time, panting. He looked at me with glazed eyes. "Are you sure you're okay, Roza?" "Yep, I'm sure," I replied, getting off him and going to the living room to get Anala and get her ready for the day.

After we got dressed, me in shorts and a long sleeved black t-shirt with matching Converse and Anala in a pink dress with pink ballet flats and Dimitri in his Guardian attire, we walked down to the park where we were supposed to meet Eddie. Dimitri made sure to walk us there. He said that he wanted to make sure we got there safely. I'm sure that's _one_ reason why he was going, and the other was to make sure I didn't strangle Eddie when I saw him. I maybe would have done that before, but now that I knew he didn't kill Lissa, I wouldn't. I actually wanted to apologise to him, and get some more details on what happened that day since I now knew that Lissa's killer was still out there.

We went to the café where Eddie was supposed to meet us. When we got there, he was already there, sipping coffee. Anala spotted him and scrambled out of my arms to get to him. "Eddie!" she squealed, and ran to him. He smiled at her as she sat in the chair next to him. However, when he saw me, his smile dimmed slightly. Dimitri sat next to Anala and she climbed onto his lap. I sat next to him, opposite Eddie, not meeting his eyes. "So, what's the plan for today, Eddie?" Dimitri asked, his voice slicing the thick silence that had enveloped us like a knife. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could drive up to the mall in Missoula, or catch a movie or something. Or we could just go to the park…" "I wanna go to Mislola!" Anala said.

"Missoula, Anala. Not Mislola, and Missoula's fine. Roza, what do you think?" "Yeah, Missoula's fine, but we should leave now, you'll meet us later, right?" I said, getting up to leave. Eddie paled. "Wait, you're not coming?" That was directed at Dimitri. "Nope, not until about one." Dimitri answered. Eddie stared at his watch. I looked at the clock in the store. It was nine o' clock. "So it's just gonna be me, you and Anala," I said. "Great," he said and smiled a somewhat forced smile.

We walked out to Eddie's car. I stopped, "You have a Ferrari?" I exclaimed, "Is it real? And Anala is not riding in that!" "Well, unless the per- company that sold me the car was selling fakes, yes. It is real. And we're not going in that car, we're taking one of the Guardian's van's. It's safer for Anala." I narrowed my eyes. He was about to say something before he said company. Person, maybe? I decided not to dwell on it… for now. Dimitri turned to me, "I have to go now and you should to. Call me when you get here, okay?" He kissed Anala on the forehead and then leaned in and pecked me on the lips. When he pulled away, I saw Eddie shoot him a dirty look before it was gone completely and he turned to Anala who was trying to get his attention.

When Dimitri left, and Anala was in the car, I turned to Eddie. "What was that?" I asked him. "What was what?" "Why did you glare at Dimitri when he kissed me? YOU have no right to glare at him! You're not my husband, he is, so just…" I trailed off when I saw Anala looking at me. "Mommy, you're shouting again." I sighed, "Sorry, baby. I'll stop." When Anala looked away, Eddie stepped closer to me. "Look, I'm sorry. Can we please try to get along? For Anala? I don't even know why you hate me, I didn't kill Lissa." "I don't hate you, well, not anymore, but I used to. Look, let's just start over and pretend this never happened, okay?" "Okay," he agreed. "And, I'm sorry for hitting you," "It's okay, Adrian healed me," he said, and grinned. My heart stopped when he did. Though I don't know why.

I got in the car and sat next to Anala. "Mommy, I wanna sit in fwont next to Eddie." Since it was a van the seats in the front weren't individual, but like a long sofa type seat. "Okay." I got into the front seat with her and placed her between me and Eddie. "No, mommy, I wanna sit on youw lap." I pulled her on my lap. "Mommy, now move closew to Eddie. I wanna be neaw him." WHAT THE HELL! _Why are you testing me? I've been so good to him so far, _I thought silently, while looking up to the heavens. I scooted closer to Eddie, "Closer, mommy." I scooted even closer to him, so close that our thighs were toughing.

A jolt of electricity ran through me and I pulled my leg away. I saw Eddie's knuckles tighten on the steering wheel and turn white. "No, mommy, go back!" I moved back to my last position. The electricity started up again. "Eddie, how come you'we holding the wheel so tight?" Anala asked. I sighed. This was gonna be one hell of a long drive.

**Sel here. How was it? Looks like Eddie and Rose are in an awkward situation, ha! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about the late review! I know I promised it would be up yesterday. I'm sorry. R & R! I'll try to update by Monday evening or sooner. So keep me on alert!**


	9. Chapter 8: Attack!

**Hiii! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! And to the person who suggested Anala killed Lissa… really? Are you serious? Also, to the person who asked if Mason came back from the dead and killed Lissa, no dear, he did not. So that's two people who are no longer suspects! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**SEL- I do not own Vampire Academy. If I did, Rose would never have cheated on Adrian.**

**BRI- BUT, look at who she cheated on him with! Dimitri! He's so sexy!**

**SEL- I know, I love him, and he is sexy, but cheating is cheating...**

**BRI- (sigh) Fine. We do not own Vampire Academy. If we did, Rose would never have cheated on Adrian. **

**Chapter 8:**

**Attack!:**

**Rose POV:**

When Eddie pulled up in the parking lot, I sighed loudly, relieved. After sitting for about two hours playing twenty questions, even though it was more like one million questions, with Anala, I was glad to be at the mall where there were plenty of things to distract her with. I'm sure Eddie was to. Our eyes met as we got out of the car, and we both flushed and looked away, remembering in particular one question Anala had asked us.

It was about twenty minutes ago that Anala had asked, "Mommy, do you and Eddie alweady know each othew?" "Yes, we do," I answered carefully. She turned to Eddie, "So, you and my mommy were fwends?" I froze, praying that he wouldn't tell her we were together in school. Thankfully, God had decided that he had tested me enough today, because Eddie turned to her and smile before saying, "Yes, we were friends. Really good friends…" After that Anala went on to ask us if we were friend like she was friends with Amanda, and how long we were friends and how we became friends and…Well, you get the picture.

Anala moved over to Eddie and motioned for him to pick her up. He looked to me for permission and I nodded. As we entered the mall, a group of guys about my age whipped their heads in my direction. Some wolf-whistled and one blond one, who reminded me annoyingly of Jesse, yelled, "Hey, babe. Need company?" Eddie, who was still holding Anala, walked up beside me and growled at them. They stepped back quickly and let us pass. I heard Eddie mutter 'jackasses' under his breath and I couldn't help but agree. However, I still felt as though the blond guy was still staring at me as we walked away from them and I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. I had a feeling this wouldn't be the only time we saw them here today.

The first store we went in was the Converse store. I bought a pair of black Converse high tops covered with multi-coloured graffiti on it and a matching pair for Anala. Eddie bought himself a jacket. About an hour later, I spotted a huge store ahead, one that I knew all too well. "Oh no!" I groaned. Eddie turned to me. "What's wrong," he asked. Making sure Anala couldn't here, I stepped closer to him and said, "Look, there's a huge candy store ahead." He stared at me blankly and asked, "So…?" I groaned again. "Sooo, if Anala sees it she'll want to go and she'll asked me to buy her lots of candy and at first I'll say no when I think she wants too much but then she'll use the puppy dog eyes and I can't resist them and I'll end up buying them for her anyway and then she'll get a sugar rush and we'll have to drag her out kicking and screaming because she won't want to leave!"

I said all this very fast and in one breath and when I was done, Eddie stared at me, eyes wide. "So, let me get this straight. You need to distract her so she won't see the store?" I nodded. "Well, that's easy. There's a movie theatre right across the street. We can go see a movie and then come back in time to meet Dimitri." "But how are we gonna make sure she doesn't see the store?" "We'll come through the West entrance. It's the nearest one to the food court so we can get lunch and wait for Dimitri as well." I beamed. "Edison Castile, you are a genius!" He flushed slightly and we both looked away awkwardly. "Mommy? Eddie?" I turned to Anala, grateful for a distraction. "Yes, baby?" I answerd, stepping in front of her, partly shielding her view of the candy store. "Whewe awe we going now?" "To see a movie baby." "Oh, okay!"

We walked out of the mall and crossed the street to get to the movie theatre. When we got there, Eddie asked. "What movie are we gonna see?" I looked at the movies they had displayed, and chose one. "How about 'Rock Of Ages'? It's the only one Anala can see. "Sure," he agreed, "I'll go get the tickets. Why don't you take Anala and go get some popcorn and drinks?" "Okay, meet us inside once you're done. Come on, sweetie," I said, holding my hand out for my daughter. "So, what do you want?" I asked her, keeping one hand on the back of her head gently to prevent her from seeing the cotton candy vendor behind us. _Seriously! _I thought. _What the hell is up with all the candy today! _"Umm… popcwown," she answered, stumbling a bit over the word 'popcorn'. "Okay."

After we got popcorn and drinks, we made our way to the theatre. We got a seat close to the back of the theatre, which were really the best set of seats. Eddie sat in the middle of the row and I was about to sit one seat over from him when Anala whispered, "No! Mommy! I wanna sit by Eddie," She knew that you had to be quiet in a movie theatre. "I know you do, sweetie. That's why I moved, so you can sit between us." "Yes, but I wanna sit on youw lap _and_ next to Eddie." _What the hell is up with her and wanting me to sit next to Eddie today? And what the hell is up with me and saying 'what the hell' today? _I sighed and sat in the seat next to him and pulled her on my lap.

When the commercials started, I started regretting wearing shorts. It was so freakin' cold! I shivered and rubbed my hand over my legs, trying to warm them and keep Anala sitting comfortably on my lap at the same time. "Here, take this." I turn to see Eddie holding out his jacket for me. I smiled and him and took it, with thanks, and draped it over my legs and Anala's legs. Just as the lights began to dim for the movie to start, I noticed what Eddie was wearing. A pair of blue jeans with green Converses and a plaid, green and blue T-shirt, but that wasn't what made me almost drop my drink. It was the gold watch he was wearing, the same watch I had gotten him for his eighteenth birthday a couple of months before mine.

It was the last present I had ever given him and I was shocked he had kept it. I remember when I gave it to him he promised to wear it every day, and he had. Even now. I remember I had gotten the words _"Happy birthday, Eddie. Love you forever, Rose"_ engraved on the back of it. He caught me staring at the watch and shifted his hand to hide it. "You still have that watch?" I asked. He stared at me, and looked away quickly, mumbling, "I wasn't even aware I had it on." Before I could get a good look at his face to see if he was telling the truth, the lights dimmed completely and the movie started.

*****************************_About 2 ½ hours later_*******************************

As we walked out of the theatre after the movie finished, the only thing running through my mind was _'That movie was rated G? Why?' _**(A/N let's pretend Rock Of Ages was rated G, okay?:P)**I had to cover Anala's eyes for all the sex scenes and I had to cover her ears when they cursed, and I swear I heard one of them drop the F-bomb. Honestly, I hardly paid attention to the movie. I was too engrossed in trying to figure out why Eddie still had the watch. My phone rang just as we were crossing the street. I waited until we were safely across the street and inside the mall to answer it, but by then it had stopped ringing. Then it started ringing again and I took it out to see who was calling. I smiled when I saw it was Dimitri.

"Hi, honey!" I said. "Roza? Are you okay? Why weren't you answering? Is everything okay? Is Anala okay?" "DIMITRI!" I yelled, causing Eddie and Anala to look at me in surprise. "We're fine. I didn't answer earlier because we were crossing the street." "Oh, okay. I called to tell you that I'm finished with all the classes, and they ran a bit late, but I'm on my way to meet you. Oh! I also told Adrian that you were at the mall. So he should be there already, with Briana and Amanda." As if on cue, I heard someone yell, "Little Dhamphir! Went to the mall without me, I see," and I turned around to see Adrian with Briana and Amanda in tow. I handed Eddie his jacket wordlessly.

I spoke into the phone again. "Yep, they're here. Come quick, okay? I miss you," "I miss you too, Roza. I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you." "Love you too," I replied and hung up the phone. Briana caught up with me and said, "Lemme guess, Dimitri?" "Huh?" was my genius reply. "I bet that was Dimitri you were talking to," she clarified. "Oh, yeah. How did you know?" "You always get this look on your face when you see him, talk to him or about him. He notices it too. I think everyone does." I blushed. She spoke again. "Don't be embarrassed. It's cute. You can really tell that you guys love each other." And cue more blushing. "Let's go get some food. I'm hungry." I said.

When we were safely seated in the food court, eating, I saw a smoothie vendor. Hmm! I could go for a smoothie. "Anyone want a smoothie?" I asked, getting up. "Yeah, I want one," Eddie said. "Me too," Briana said, "Blueberry blitz please." "A strawberry banana for me," Adrian said. "Okay, anyone else? Kids?" They shook their heads. I walked up to the vendor and asked for two strawberry banana smoothies, a mint chocolate chip smoothie and a blueberry blitz smoothie. When I collected my order, I turned around and almost ran straight into Eddie and Adrian. "I forgot to tell you what I wanted. A chocolate chip mint smoothie…" Eddie began to say, then trailed off as he saw the smoothie in my hand. He looked startled for a moment and he whispered softly, "She remembered," as though he didn't want anyone to hear what he said.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing," Eddie answered, "I'm just surprised that you remembered my favourite smoothie flavour," he said, taking the smoothie from me. I looked at the smoothie. Without even meaning to, I had remembered his favourite flavour. I looked up and saw Adrian looking at the two of us with an unreadable expression. I just walked back to the table and sat down, resting the smoothies on the table. After a while, Anala tugged on my shirt and whispered in my ear, "Mommy, I need to go potty." I got up and announced, "I'm taking Anala to the bathroom, anyone else wanna come," "ME!" Amanda said. "Okay, come on then." They each reached for one of my hands and we walked to the bathroom.

When we were finished and were walking back to the food court, we were cornered by the guys from earlier. The blond one stepped up and I wanted to slap him and wipe that stupid smirk off his face, but with my Dhamphir reflexes I'd probably end up breaking his neck and going to jail. So I took a deep breath and said calmly, "I'd like to pass. I don't want any trouble." The blonde guy stepped towards me and I refused to step back. Amanda was brave, since she stepped forward and said, "Let us pass you dummyheads!" They stared at her. "Scram, kid," one of them said. Anala stepped up as well and said, "Move! Leave us alone!"

I was really proud that Anala and Amanda were brave from such an early age. The blonde one sneered and said, "Look, she has _another_ kid with her! You want me to help you pop one out babe? I can do-" he stopped talking abruptly, and backed away, eyes wide with fear. I turned around to see Dimitri, staring down at them with a fierce glare and I have to admit that I was a bit scared as well. I would hate to be them right now. "I suggest you leave them alone and never get near them again. That is, if you all want to leave here with all your limbs intact," he said, in a dangerously calm voice. They ran. _Wimps, _I thought.

I turned to face Dimitri. "It's about time you got here." "Well, it looks like I got here just on time," he replied. "Yup." "Daddy!" Anala yelled. "Hi, мед. How was your day?" I held Amanda's hand and walked back to the table. When we got there, I said, "Look who decided to show up and play Superman," and pointed at Dimitri. Everyone looked confused until finally, Adrian asked, "What?" I was about to explain everything to them when I looked at the time. It was four o' clock. "We should get back to the academy now, it's getting late." I said. We all got up and walked to the parking lot, while I explained everything. Anala and Amanda thought it was way cool how Dimitri got them so scared.

"Weally, mommy!" Amanda exclaimed, as we were packing the bags into the van. Dimitri had asked a Guardian friend of his to drop him off here and he had asked another to drop off Adrian and his family earlier so we could all ride back in one car. "Uncle Dimitri just showed up out of nowhewe and looked at them and they wan!" Amanda continued saying. She turned to Dimitri. "Uncle Dimitri, can you show me how to do that?" Dimitri turned to her, "How to glare at people? I can't really teach you, it's something you learn to do on your own. Besides, you can already do it." She beamed.

Dimitri slipped his arm around my waist and he jerked it back when we heard a scream. We turned around to see Briana being held by a Strigoi. I pulled out my stake, wondering how I wasn't able to sense them. I was about to lunge at the Strigoi, when I saw Eddie had already taken him down. Five more Striogi stepped out from behind a car. Dimitri and I pushed the kids behind us, along with Adrian and Briana, and focused on the Strigoi. One of them kicked out at me and I grabbed his foot, pulling him closer to me. He tried to wrench his foot out of my grasp when Eddie stepped up from behind and staked him. He then turned to one behind him.

I saw that Dimitri had already taken down another one. Three more to go. A female Strigoi caught me by surprise by jumping on my back. I flipped her off me and twisted her arms behind her back. She stomped hard on my ankle and I let her go with a cry. I ran after her and pounced on her, but the bitch was strong and she didn't fall to the floor. I jumped off her back and landed on the floor, swiping her feet out from underneath her and placing the stake with the point facing up on the ground. When she fell she landed directly on the stake with it piercing her heart. "MOMMY! HELP!" I turned around and my blood ran cold at what I saw. My knees felt weak.

Adrian and Briana were backed up against the car, holding Amanda between them. Eddie was staring at the two Strigoi, stake upraised. The same two male Striogi he was staring at were standing side by side. One of them held Dimitri in a choke hold, one that he could've easily gotten out of. But he didn't, because the Striogi holding him had his fangs poised above Dimitri's neck, and because the one standing next to him was holding Anala, with a knife to her throat, and I knew I would only be able to save one of them.

**Мед- honey (sorry, I forgot to put this in the last chapter )**

**Gasp! So how was it? Did you like the Rose/ Eddie interaction? So, who do you think Rose is going to save? The person who can guess who she'll try to save will be mentioned in the next chapter. Also, did you figure out what's going on with Rose? Why wasn't she able to sense the Strigoi? The first person who figures it out will also be mentioned in the chapter where it is revealed! Okay, now, if I get 5 reviews or more, I'll update tomorrow. If not, you'll have to wait until Wednesday or Thursday. Bye! **


	10. CHAPTER 9: Misplaced Emotions

**So, no one was able to guess what's wrong with Rose! Well, one of you came really close, but there is still time for you to guess since I won't reveal it now. And as for whom Rose will save… Read on! BTW… did any of you get Golden Lilly yet?**

**DISCLAIMER: Bri and I do not own Vampire Academy, if we did Rose and Dimitri would have been able to have kids and she would have gotten pregnant after the cabin scene… let's see if Dimitri would have said 'Love fades, mine has' then!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Misplaced Emotions:**

**Rose POV:  
**

"Don't move or we'll kill them." One of the male strigoi said. But I had to move. I could only save one, or could I? The Strigoi looked at me, "Who are you gonna save?" he taunted. I made my decision. I turned to Anala, "It's okay, baby. Mommy will save you," I said, trying to hold back my tears and lunged for the Strigoi holding Dimitri. This took everyone by surprise, and the Strigoi holding Dimitri stumbled as I went at him, but it was enough for me to stake him while Dimitri attacked the one holding Anala.

With all of them dead, I held Anala in my arms and collapsed, crying and worn out from the attack. Why didn't I sense them? A moment later I looked up to see myself in the van along with everyone else. The Strigoi attack must have really gotten to me to not feel someone put me inside the van, or even feel them lifting me up and carrying me.

So off we went, with Eddie driving, Dimitri next to him with me and Anala on his lap. Behind us were Adrian, Briana and Amanda, who were in a similar position to us. Amanda and Anala were sniffling. They were both still pretty shaken up by the attack. I lay with my head on Dimitri's shoulder and fell asleep. I didn't even move when we got back to the academy, even though I was awake. He simply lifted me up, with a sleeping Anala on my lap, and carried us to our room bridal style. In the room, I regained my senses and went to take a shower. I threw my head back and let the warm water cascade over me.

I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist. Dimitri. I hadn't even heard him come in. **(A/N: HE'S NAKED OMGGG – Bri)** He didn't say a word, just started to wash my hair. I smiled. "Dimitri?" I asked. "Yes?" he said. I glanced at him. "You know," I started, "I'm fine." He chuckled. "No, you're not. Do you want to talk about it?" I smiled. "No really, I'm okay. Let's go meet the rest of them for dinner, okay?" He gave me a look that clearly said 'I don't believe you', as we got out of the shower and went to get dressed.

After we woke up Anala, who _really_ didn't want to be woken up (Dimitri says she gets it from me), we joined the others at the dinner table where we were last night. Unlike last night, I wasn't upset with Tasha or Eddie. But I still gave Tasha a few warning glares. We sat at the same places as before, only Will, Mia, Christian, Caitlin, Jesse and Ralf weren't there. Will and Mia were probably making last minute plans for their wedding, which was in two days. They had asked Amanda and Anala to be flower girls and some five year old boy on Tasha's side was going to be the ring bearer. I think his name was… Alexander? Alexander Ozera. Cute.

Tasha, who had evidently already heard about what took place today, started asking us questions like, "Are you alright? Was anyone hurt?" She sounded hysterical. I nodded at her while Dimitri said, "Everyone is okay. The kids are a little shaken up, but they're gonna be fine." Tasha looked at him. "I'm so glad everyone's okay," she began, "Especially you, Dimka," she said, and reached for his hand, that was outstretched in front of him. Dimitri quickly retracted his hand and slipped it around my waist. The look on her face was priceless. I heard Adrian mutter, "Ooh! Burn!" before Briana smacked him on his head, snickering, and Amanda asked, "Daddy, who's getting buwned?" He didn't answer, but looked pointedly at Tasha.

Anala and Amanda giggled when Briana smacked Adrian on his head again. "Ow! Stop, babe. You'll damage my brain." She grinned and said, "What brain?" before bursting into laughter, causing everyone else to laugh along with her infectious laughter. Everyone except Tasha, who was staring at her plate, sulky, because of her being rejected. Well? What did she expect? Dimitri is _my _husband. Not hers. Tasha spoke up all of a sudden, "You know what? I forgot I had something to do. Would you guys mind if I ended this dinner early?" Of course, I obliged, telling her not to be sorry and that we understood that she had her royal duties.

As we left the dining room, I chuckled, remembering what Dimitri had done. "You know, Dimitri, that was pretty funny, what you did there. Thanks for doing it." I smiled at him. However, he looked troubled. "What's the matter, love?" I asked him. "I need to tell you something…" he murmered. "Ooh, sounds serious," I winked, "you can tell me when we get up to the room. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Eddie.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" He asked. I glanced at Dimitri, who smiled at me and went to pick up Anala. "What's up, Eddie?" I asked. I just wanted to know if Anala's okay?" He said. "She's fine. She really likes you, doesn't she?" I said. "Yeah well, she's quite a fantastic little girl…just like her mom." I blushed, but managed to cover it up with my hair. I think he noticed but didn't say anything. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, as if unsure to say it. "What, Eddie? If you have something to say, say it." He opened his mouth again. "Rose… do you still hate me?" What a question. "….Eddie, I'm over it. What matters is that I'm happy with Dimitri. I'll see you later." And I left to go to our room, where Dimitri and Anala had gone. As I went towards the stairs, I saw Adrian watching me strangely for the second time today. I raised an eyebrow at him in question, but he shook his head and mouthed, "Later" to me. Huh. I shrugged and went upstairs.

In the room, Dimtri gave me a kiss. "What did Eddie want?" He asked. "He just wanted to know if Anala was okay," I said with a smile, "What did you want to tell me?" A grave look crossed his face. "Sit, Roza. This is something I should have told you years ago." I grimaced. "Just spit it out, Dimitri." I spat. Whoa, sudden mood change. He closed his eyes, rubbed the bridge of his nose before saying, "_TashaandIusedtodate" _"WHAT?" I yelled, "You've kept this from me for so long? You've been LYING to me?" Anala ran into the bathroom. Good girl, now she didn't have to see her father _die. _"No! Roza! It's not like that! I-" I cut him off. "And why tell me now? Why not just keep this nasty secret for the rest of our lives?" I really didn't know where all this rage was coming from. "I didn't want to hide from you anymore! I'm sorry! And it's not a secret! Just the past!" I couldn't take it anymore. "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT! RIGHT NOW!"

He stared at me, shocked. "Roza, listen," he began. "You should be glad that I didn't keep it a secret from you. You should be glad I told you. Would you have preferred it if I didn't tell you and you found out from someone else later?" "I don't care! You should have told me this before! Not now, after I had to witness her _molest_ you!" Dimitri's eyes narrowed, "Rose," Oh, he called me Rose. He's pissed now. "She did not molest me, but I agree that she acted inappropriately with me." "I don't care! Get out!" I sobbed. He looked worried and stepped towards me, hands outstretched. 'Roza, are you okay? You've been acting strange since this morning,"

"I don't know! Now GET OUT!" He looked at me and stepped towards me, wrapping his arms around me. "Roza…" he whispered and began kissing my neck. "Dimitri," I whimpered. Oh shit. Now I'm horny. What the hell is up with me! "Please, leave. I can't deal with this right now. I just – I- I can't. I need to be alone right now." "Okay, Roza. I'll be back later." With those words, he kissed my forehead and walked towards the door. Right before he left, he turned around and said, "I love you, Roza." Then he left.

After she left, I sank on the floor with my back against the door. I began crying. That was the first fight I ever had with Dimitri. _What the hell did I just do? Why did I make him leave? _"Mommy?" I looked up to see Anala staring down at me. I forgot that she had heard everything that just happened. She sat on my lap and curled up against my chest. "Why wewe you and daddy fighting? Awe you and him gonna un-mawwy?" I looked at her. "Un-marry isn't a word, hun. It's called getting a divorce. And no, your daddy and I are not getting a divorce. We love each other very much. I know we just fought, but that's normal, okay?" "Okay, mommy," she mumbled and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Mommy, daddy's coming back, wight?" "Of course, baby," I answered. He'd come back. He loved me and Anala a lot. He'd come back… right?

**Christian POV: ( now we get to see why he wasn't at the dinner! :P)**

I was walking to the dining room to meet the others for dinner when I _almost _bumpedinto Caitlin again. "Stopped _before _you bumped into me this time, I see," she smirked. I gulped as I looked at her. "Hi. I've been meaning to ask you something," She raised an eyebrow, "What? Ask me what?" she asked. Okay, Christian, don't back out. Ask her, come on. "So, I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to have dinner with me this evening." She stared at me before saying, "You mean like a date?" "NO! It doesn't have to be a date! It can just be a get together." I said. Wow, I sounded desperate. "A get together?" she asked. I nodded. 'With only two people," she clarified.

I nodded again. _Please say yes. Please._ She smiled, "What do you have in mind for this 'get together'?" Well, it wasn't a 'no'. "Well, I thought maybe we could have dinner, that I cooked, under a tree." "You cook?" she asked unbelievingly. I feigned offense, saying, "Come on, give me more credit than that. Yes, I can cook." She smiled again, "Ok, Christian. I will go on a date with you." _Yes!_ "Great!", I said, "Let's go!" "Wai- What? Now?" "Well, yeah, I already have everything ready." I looked down and I flushed.

She looked stunned. "You- you have everything ready? Already?" Time to tell her the truth. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you for a while." "Well, okay. Let's go!" she said enthusiastically. I smiled and took her hand, leading her to where I had set up the picnic for us, and as I did so, memories of me and Lissa flashed into my mind. I let go of Caitlin's hand quickly. She looked at me for a moment, asking, "Christian, are you okay?" "Umm.. Y- yeah. Let's go," I said, taking her hand again.

**Okay! How was it? Good or bad? Lemme know. Now, there's still time for you guys to figure out what's wrong with Rose and if you do, you will be mentioned in the chapter where it is revealed! OMG school was amazing today, we had a karaoke session in the afternoon and a lot of people sang, including some teachers who sang 'Living on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi and 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction! Another thing, school finished tomorrow for me so I'll probably update by Sunday or sooner, but that depends on the reviews! Okay, I want 5 or more reviews per chapter. Also, is there anyone whose POV you'd like me to write from? Lemme know via a review, and I'll include it in the next chapter. Bye!**


	11. CHAPTER 10 : The Notes

**So, thanks so much for all the reviews! And come on people, try to figure out what's wrong with Rose! :P Also, congratulations RozaRoseBelikov! You get your wish in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy… I'm still trying to get Richelle Mead to sign over the series into my name :P lol as if**

**Chapter 10:**

**The Notes: **

**Anala POV: ( I know some of you are thinking 'Finally!". Okay, this takes off from during the fight between R & D. Excuse the baby language. Anala is only three)**

I wan into the bathwoom when I heard mommy start to yell. I sat on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest, covewing my ears with my hands. I heawd mommy yell, " GET OUT!" NO! Mommy! Pwease don't make daddy leave! Daddy! Don't leave! Pwease! A while later, I heawd the door shut. Daddy… come back! I opened the doow and walked to the living woom. I saw mommy on the floor against the doow. I walked to her and sat on her lap and cuwrled up against her chest. "Why wewe you and daddy fighting? Awe you and him gonna un-mawwy?" She looked at me. "Un-marry isn't a word, hun. It's called getting a divorce. And no, your daddy and I are not getting a divorce. We love each other very much. I know we just fought, but that's normal, okay?" "Okay, mommy," I mumbled and wested my head against her shoulder.

"Mommy, daddy's coming back, wight?" "Of course, baby," she answewed. Yay! He'd come back! Of couwse he will because he loves me and mommy and mommy said so. I yawned and fell asleep.

**Rose POV:**

"_Dimitri Belikov, do you take Rosemarie Hathaway to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Dimitri looked at me and said, "I do," and I almost cried. The priest turned to me, "Rosemarie Hathaway, do you –" "YES! Yes, I do! If I didn't I wouldn't be here!" I cried. Everyone chuckled at my enthusiasm, even the priest smiled. "Then, by the power invested in me__** (A/n I have no idea what a priest is supposed to say here, so if I mix up some of the words, forgive me)**__ I now pronounce you, husband and wife." He turned to Dimitri, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Dimitri smiled at me and stepped closer, capturing my lips with his. Everyone cheered and I heard people hooting and whistling. We remained like that for a long time and we only pulled apart when Adrian yelled, "Hey! Where's the alcohol!" Everyone's heads snapped to him and we all burst out laughing. Dimitri stepped up behind me and said, "It's okay. We have all night." Hmm… something about his voice seemed… wrong. I turned around and gasped as I saw Dimitri's body getting slightly smaller than it was. Just a bit shorter and a little less muscular. His long, brown hair retracted until it got to a normal, boy-cut length and turned to a sandy blond colour. I looked at his face. It became a bit longer and a lot more boyish._

_Finally, those warm, brown eyes that I love so much turned lighter and lighter until they became hazel. I dropped the bouquet of flowers I was holding as Dimitri's face transformed into Eddie's. He stepped closer to me and said, "I love you, Rosie,"_

I woke up, nearly flying off the bed. The bed? I thought I fell asleep on the floor near the door? I got off the bed and turned on the light. Putting on my slippers I went to Anala's room. When I got there, she was asleep. I brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead before leaving. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, trying to clear my head. _Why have I been having these dreams about Eddie? What do they mean?_ I put the glass in the sink and headed into the living room. I stopped. Dimitri was lying on the sofa, asleep. _Why didn't he come to bed? Oh! That's right! I stupidly threw him out! _I sat on the sofa next to him. Stroking his hair, I placed a kiss on his forehead. I laid down next to him, remembering the words he said to me before he left earlier, "_I love you, Roza_." I looked at him. "I love you too, Dimitri," I whispered before placing my head against his chest and falling asleep.

When I fell asleep, I was visited by Adrian. _Can't a girl get some sleep without guys invading her dreams! "Hey little Dhamphir!" he greeted. I sighed, sitting on the couch that was there. "What do you want, Adrian?" Just like that, his mood changed. He sat on the couch next to me and said, "Rose, I wanna talk to you about something important." "What," I asked, "Having trouble with Bri?" "No, I wanna talk to you about Eddie," he said solemnly. I froze. "Eddie? Why?" "Rose, tell me how you feel about Eddie," he said. "He's my friend," I said, not meeting Adrian's gaze. "Really, because I think you care for him, more than a friend should. I think you like him, like_ **like**_ like him." "Like like him? What are you, five?" I snapped._

_He didn't even look surprised by my snapping at him. "Rose, today when we were at the mall, how come you remembered his favourite smoothie flavour without him telling you? How come you blushed today when he complemented Anala and said she's just like you?" For that I had no answer. "Adrian, I wanna go. And I do not care for Eddie like that!" I said, tears welling up in my eyes. He pulled me into a brotherly hug and said, "Rose, just be careful, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt again, okay?" I nodded and asked, "Can I go now?" "Yeah, you can," he said. _When I opened my eyes, I was lying next to Dimitri. I decided to go check on Anala again, and when I did, I saw a note on her bed. I read it and it said, "Be careful, Rosemarie. Hold on to your husband and child, or I'll take them away from you… like I took Lissa. Also, hold on to Anala… you may not know it yet but she's special… she has a special power that I'd love to use for myself…" The murderer was here! How! I opened my mouth and let out a loud, ear shattering scream.

**Adrian POV:**

I sighed as I finished the dream walk with Rose. I knew she still had feelings for Eddie. Briana looked at me, "No luck?" she asked. "Well, that failed. Rose is so stubborn." I said, pulling her against my chest and tangling my hand in her dark blond hair. She sighed and looked at me with her grey eyes, "She'll figure it out sooner or later. Did you tell her about her aura changing?" "No," I replied. "Well, maybe you should. She might believe you then." "I'll try to tell her later." Moments later, our door was pushed open and Amanda stuck her little blond head inside. "Mommy, daddy, can I stay hewe tonight? Pwease?" "Sure, Mandy, come here," Briana said, opening her arms for her. Amanda ran towards us and jumped on the bed and Bri placed her between the both of us.

"Daddy?" she said. I looked down at her and smiled, brushed her hair back and said, "Yes, honey?" "Are the bad Stwigoi gonna get us again?" she asked, her green eyes filled with terror. Briana froze before pulling Amanda slowly onto her lap. "No, honey, they won't. We're safe now, okay?" I said. She nodded and yawned before mumbling 'okay' and was out like a light. Briana lay down with her arms wrapped around Amanda. I turned off the light and wrapped my arms around the both of them. A while later, I saw a shadow outside the door. I waited until the shadow was gone before getting up and going outside. I searched the entire dorm. No one was there.

I walked back to my room and stepped inside, locking the door. When I turned around, the light was on and Amanda was still sleeping and Briana was sitting up. "Someone was just in here," I told her. "I know," she said, showing me the note. I read it. It said, "Adrian, Adrian. Such a powerful spirit user you claim to be… and a powerful aura reader… then why is it you couldn't figure out I killed Lissa when you read my aura? By the way, Amanda is so cute! Hold on to her… I just may take her from you… She has a special power… just like Anala and their powers are related but at the same time different…" I looked at her and said, "Let's get Rose," right before we heard a loud scream coming from Rose's room. I looked at Briana and I picked up Amanda, who was still sleeping, before we rushed out of the room.

**Christian POV( The date!)  
**

"Okay, your turn," I said. "Okay," she laughed and leaned her head back. I broke off three small pieces of the sandwich and threw it at her. She only succeeded in catching one, the other two bounced off her face. "You cheater," she yelled teasingly. "What did I do?" I asked, holding my hands up in mock surrender. "You threw more than one piece!" "Yeah, but I increases your chances of getting one, and you did!" I said, grinning. She playfully glared at me before we both started laughing for absolutely no reason at all. I laughed so hard that I fell on my back and she fell on me.

After we both finished laughing, I looked at her, only now _really _realising that she was_ on top of me._ I stared at her and she stared back. My hand found its way into her hair and I found myself pulling her face down gently. When our lips met, fireworks exploded and I half expected to wake up and realise that it was all just a dream. We stayed like that for a long time until I got a little carried away and tried to slip my tongue in her mouth and she pulled away saying, "Not so fast, Christian. We've got lots and lots of time," and rested her head on my shoulder. I started playing with her hair and I said, "Yeah, yeah we do," then pulled the blanket securely around the both of us.**(A/n Awwwww!)**

Before I fell asleep, I turned to close the picnic basket, and as I did, I saw a piece of paper with my name fly by. Grabbing it, I turned it around and saw the words "Forgot Lissa already, I see. Replacing her with Caitlin? Keep a good hold on her. Never know when someone will try to take her…" on it. I placed it in my pocket and turned back to Caitlin, who asked, "Christian, is everything okay?" "Yup," I said, and I lay on my back and pulled her on top of me, placing my arms tightly around her. Looking off in the distance, I saw no one. I wasn't going to let some stupid note scare me.

Caitlin and I were awoken by an ear piercing scream. "Did you hear that?" she asked. "Yeah, it sounded like Rose," I said. We got up and gathered our things before rushing to Rose's room.

**Eddie POV:**

I heard a knock at my door and went to answer it. When I did, no one was there. There was a note on the floor. I picked it up and read the words, "I know you still love Rose, and I know you're on to me, even though you may not know exactly who I am. Try to find any more evidence and I'll kidnap Rose and blow her head off right in front of you." I was pissed. If this son of a bitch thought he was going to hurt Rose, they were gonna have to kill me first to get to her.

I was about to close the door, when I heard a scream coming from Rose's room. I flew across the hall to her.

**Murderer's POV: (This one is for RozaRoseBelikov, let's see if you guys can guess who the murderer is!)**

I walked until I got to the place where I murdered that blond pain in the neck. I had to get her out of my way. So I killed her, and I don't regret it. I turned and walked away, I was on a mission. Later, I saw two people lying under the tree in the distance. As I got closer, I recognised them. Christian Ozera and Caitlin Zeklos. Hmm… she was lying on his chest. Quickly, I took out a piece of paper from my bag and wrote a note on it, then I threw it towards them and manipulated the wind to blow it towards them.

I saw as Christian read the note and slipped it in his pocket before pulling Caitlin on his chest and going to sleep. I walked outside along the Guardian's dorms. I saw a few open windows and stopped outside of Rosemarie and Dimitri's room. I quickly scaled the wall, thankful for the nooks and crevices. I slipped inside through their window and I saw Rosemarie and Dimitri lying on the sofa, asleep. I tip-toed across the living room and went into their daughter's room. She was asleep. I quickly took out the note I had prepared beforehand and placed it on Anala's bed. Then I left the room.

I also slipped into Adrian and Briana's room and since they weren't Guardians, they didn't wake at the sound of the door being opened. I slipped a note under their door and left quietly. Next: Edison Castile. I had to do something about him. I know he didn't kill Lissa. Obviously, he didn't. I did. Those five years he had 'disappeared'… well let's just say he really _hadn't_ disappeared. He, actually, had a hunch that I had killed Lissa… well, me and some other people. He had spent a lot of time gathering evidence. I needed to stall him or more preferably, stop him.

Walking across the hall to his room, I slipped a note under his door, knocked and high tailed it out of there. I ran from the Guardian's dorms to the Queen's chambers. Time to pay a visit to the lovely Queen…

**Well… how was it? Any guesses on who the killer is? Lemme know. R & R please. Next chapter should be by Wednesday or Thursday, for the latest. BTW, did you check out my new story? Please do :P Bye**


	12. Chapter 11: Surprises

**Guess what? This story has over 3000 views already! So to all of you who read my story, I'm gonna send your favourite VA character to you, shirtless (or naked, if you so desire) with cookies… but return them fast cause I need to use them in the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, just Anala, Briana, Caitlin, Amanda and this plot. **

**Chapter 11:**

**Surprises:**

**Rose POV:**

I screamed loudly and dropped the note, causing Anala to wake up. The door to her room flew open and Dimitri ran in, putting his arms around me and asking, "What's wrong?" Unable to speak, I showed him the note, and sat on Anala's bed and held her. He read it and his face turned furious before he crumpled the note and threw it away. Suddenly, I heard the front door burst open and Dimitri and I ran out to see Adrian, Briana, Amanda, Christian, Caitlin and Eddie. "Is everything okay? We heard a scream." That was Eddie. "Yeah, that was me," I answered, "I got this note…" I trailed off, handing her the note.

"You got a note too? I did too," Eddie said. "Us too," Briana said. "Christian and I got one as well," Caitlin said. They showed us their notes and I turned to everyone, asking, "What the hell is going on? The murderer is here! Here! They got into my room, my _daughter's_ room and left a note threatening us! And it has to be someone we know because in all the notes they addressed everyone by their full names!" Everyone started yelling at the same time and I sat next to Briana, who was holding Amanda to her possessively. I held Anala, wishing I could hide her away from all this. I also saw Christian standing next to Caitlin, rubbing her shoulders and comforting her.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Eddie yelled. We all stared at him. "Yelling isn't going to do anything," he said, going into Guardian mode. "First of all, look at the notes. Whoever left them threatened to take Anala, Amanda and Caitlin. We have to figure out why, and what 'powers' they were talking about when they referred to the kids." He turned to me, "Rose, any idea?" I shook my head. "I have no idea what they're talking about. Anala has no special abilities." I turned to her, "Do you, sweetie?" She shook her head. I rested my head against the sofa and closed my eyes, then opened them again, asking, "So what are we gonna do?" Everyone looked at Dimitri. Well, it was understandable. He had been a Guardian longer than any of the Dhamphirs in this room.

"I say we just work something out for now. It makes no sense to stand here and try to figure this out. We'll get nowhere," he said. "So you think we should stay alone?" Christian asked. "We won't be alone, you and Adrian are next door and Eddie's right across the hall," I said, "so we won't actually be alone." "Aunt Wose," Amanda began, "Even if evewone is close by, that pewson still got in. Do you weally think it's safe?" "Yeah, mommy. I think we should all stay togethew," Anala said, "I'm scawed." I looked at everyone and asked, "What do you think?" "Here's what we'll do. There are three Guardians among us. Until this person is caught, Rose will be here with Anala, Eddie will stay with Christian and Caitlin and I will stay with Adrian, Briana and Amanda." "Like, all the time?" I asked, devastated at the thought of having to stay away from Dimitri for any long period of time.

"No, just at night, since the killer seems to only be striking at night. Since we're aware of them now and there's a Guardian in every room, if this person tries this again, we'll catch him, just use your pagers. If the person starts striking during the day, we'll have to start guarding them during the day," Dimitri said. "No." I said, causing everyone to look at me, "I'll go along with the night guarding thing, but if this person starts striking during the day, me, you and Anala are going back to Russia." "Roza-" "No. I'm serious. If this person starts striking during the day we're going back to Russia. End of discussion. Now, if everyone can please leave, I'd really appreciate it. I'm tired and I want to sleep." No one argued with me, they just left. I felt Dimitri's gaze linger on me, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eddie looking at me. I took Anala and went straight to my bedroom. I lay on the bed with her and after a few minutes, we both fell asleep.

****************************** THE NEXT MORNING ******************************

When I woke up, Dimitri was there, asleep. _Hmmm… I wonder if he even left last_ _night? He probably did and came in early this morning._ As much as I wanted to talk to him about the fight we had, I needed to do something first. I got dresses quickly and left, closing the door quietly. It was really early, and as I walked across the campus I only saw a few Guardians patrolling around the wards. They nodded to me when they saw me and I waved back. When I got to the clinic, I walked up to the secretary (a new addition, since there wasn't one when I left here) and said, "I'm here to pick up something for Belikov." I had called ahead and placed the order earlier. "Sure, here it is," she said, handing it to me. I read her nametag. Her name was Chelsea. "Umm… Chelsea?" She looked up at me and said, "Yeah?" "Do these tests always produce correct results?" I asked. She smiled at me and asked, "First time?" When I shook my head, she said, "Yes, they are correct 99% of the time." I left the clinic, going straight back to my room. When I got there, I went quietly into the bathroom, trying not to wake anybody.

I entered the bathroom and opened the bag, looking at the box I had just bought. I opened it and took one of the tests out. After I took the test, I rested it on the counter and washed my hands, waiting for the test._ What if it's negative? What if it's positive? What if I took the test wrong? Oh, come on, Rose! There's no other way to pee on a stick! _After a minute, I heard a beep, indicating that the test was done. I took a deep breath and picked up the stick, looking at it. My breath caught._ Is this right?_ I pulled out four more tests and took them, just to make sure. They all said the same thing. Tears filled my eyes and I sobbed loudly, leaning back against the counter. "Roza?" I turned to see Dimitri staring at me. "Why are you crying? Is something wrong? Are you sad?" "No, I'm not sad," I said. He looked puzzled, asking, "Then why are you crying?" "Because I'm happy!" I said. He looked at me as though I'd finally lost it.

I got up and held his hands, pulling him towards the counter. Then I pointed at the sink. He let go off my hands in shock as he stared at the five sticks and five, green little plus signs staring up at him. He looked at me and I said, "I'm pregnant!"**(A/N Congratulations to Chelsea Castile, a reviewer who was the first to figure out what was going on with Rose!)** A big smile broke out on his face and he picked me up and spun me around, before placing me back on the ground. He picked me up and carried me to our room. When we got there, Anala was sitting on our bed, stretching and yawning. She smiled when she saw us, and Dimitri placed me on the bed next to her. "Guess what, baby? I'm pregnant!" I said. "Weally? Daddy, whewe's the baby!" He chuckled and said, "In mommy's tummy. You have to wait nine months to see her." "Her? You think it's a girl? No, we're having a boy," I said. "How do you know that?" he asked. "Mother's instinct." I stated.

"I want a baby bwother!" Anala said, "Mommy! We have to tell evewyone! Uncle Chwistian, Eddie, Aunt Bwiana, Uncle Adwian, Amanda. Aunt Caitlin… Come on! Let's go!" she said, jumping off the bed. I caught her and said, "Okay. We'll go, but let's change you out of your PJs first, okay?" I carried her to her room and helped her get ready. After we finished, Dimitri told me that he had called the others and told them that we had news to tell them, but they had apparently been getting ready to go to Missoula, so we were gonna go meet them and tell them, then the three, no, four of us would spend the day together. Also, Dimitri said he needed to talk to them about something. When we got to the parking lot, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Briana, Caitlin and Amanda were there. Before they could even ask what we had to tell them, Anala yelled, "Hey! Guess what? My mommy's having a baby!" Briana and Caitlin came up and hugged me, Christian hugged me and so did Adrian, who said, "I kinda guessed that you were pregnant since I saw two aura's, one of which represented innocence, and I knew it couldn't be you, so- OW!" he said, rubbing his head where I had smacked him.

Eddie just gave me a small smile, and I suddenly felt guilty, and I didn't know why. Why should I feel guilty because I was pregnant for my husband? I decided to blame it on the hormones and I smiled back at him. Dimitri spoke up then, saying, "There's going to be a slight change in the agreement we made last night. Since Rose is pregnant, she'll be an easier target now, so I will guard Christian and Caitlin at nights and Rose will guard Anala, Briana, Adrian and Amanda –" "How is that easier for me!" I asked. "I was getting to that," he said, "In addition to having more people to guard, Eddie will also be guarding with you at nights."**(A/N Oh yes, I did! :P)** "Why can't you do it?" I asked, upset that I wasn't going to get to spend nights with Dimitri. "I want to, Roza, but if something happens, I won't protect anyone else but you, Anala and the baby. I can't risk that." "Fine, but I'm not happy about this." I said. I saw Eddie looked at me frantically, then to Dimitri and back. It looked like he wanted to tell me something. I saw Dimitri glare at him and before I could say anything Dimitri took me by the arm and picked up Anala, and we left.

**Eddie POV:**

As soon as Anala said that Rose was pregnant, my heart stopped. I can't believe I actually thought I had a chance at getting her back. She clearly loved him and I know he loved her. His entire world revolved around her and Anala. Everyone congratulated me and when she looked at me, I gave her a small smile. She looked guilty for a second, and then smiled back at me. I loved her so much that it hurt me to see her with Dimitri. I briefly wondered if I should tell her, and I looked frantically at her, hoping she'd get the message that I wanted to talk to her. It look like she did, but before I could, Dimitri caught my look and glared at me. I glared back at him, holding his gaze and refusing to look away. Then he took Rose by the arm and picked up Anala and left. Before they left, Anala gave me a cute smile and a small wave and I waved back. I would have to try to talk to Rose tonight. Dimitri didn't realise that he'd made a mistake by saying that I had to night-guard with Rose…

**I am so sorry for the late update but I had Math lessons… anyway… how was it. What did you think about me making Dimitri assign Eddie to night guard with Rose? Let's see how long they can stay in the same room, overnight, together. Wonder how long it'll be till they both snap and ravish each other? Anyone wanna place a bet? Okay, things will start heating up next chapter… R&R and next update should be by Monday or Tuesday ( ml Tuesday) :P**


	13. Chapter 12: Visitors

**Okay! Thanks for all the reviews and on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, if I did I would have been able to read the Golden Lilly by now…**

**Chapter 12:**

**Visitors:**

**Rose POV:**

When we got back to our room, Dimitri helped me sit on the couch, and I looked at him and smiled, saying, "I see you're going to be extra careful with me now," remembering how he never left my side while I was pregnant with Anala. Seriously, if he needed to pee, he would wait till I was asleep and he would still leave our bathroom door open so he could watch me. He smiled and sat next to me, and Anala sat on his lap, saying, "Mommy? What awe we gonna name the baby?" "Hmm… What about Isabella?" Dimitri suggested. I playfully poked him and said, "I told you, it's gonna be a boy." "What about Daniel?" "That's cute," I said. "No, daddy. His name is gonna me Mason." Anala stated. I froze. _Mason! Out of all the names she could pick, it had to be Mason!_ "That's a nice name, right Roza?" I looked at the both of them and forced myself to speak calmly, but it came out strained, "Sure, it's really nice."

"Mommy, you sound stwange. Awe you okay?" "Yup, I'm fine. I just need to use the bathroom." I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and said, "Come on, pull yourself together, Rose." "Talking to yourself? That's not a good sign, Roza." I sighed and rested my head against Dimitri's chest. I knew he would follow me in here. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, it's just the hormones." Wow, that seemed to be my excuse for everything today. Speaking of the hormones… I looked at Dimitri, and groped him through his pants. He groaned and his eyes filled with lust. He picked me up and placed me on the counter, before pulling away and saying, "Anala's outside." "I know." Suddenly, an idea formed in my mind. "Well, we can always wait until tonight. Oh wait! We can't because you decided that-" He cut me off with a growl and attacked my lips. Just as his hands were nearing my jeans, Anala banged on the door and said, "Mommy, daddy! People awe hewe!" Dimitri chuckled as I groaned and hopped off the counter before opening the door.

Holding Anala's hand, I walked into the living room, where I saw my parents sitting on the couch. I smiled as hugged them both, saying, "Hi mom! Hi Zmey!" My dad put an arm around me and turned Dimitri saying, "Belikov! If you weren't married to Rose, I would've killed you for getting her knocked up again!" Dimitri, to his credit, only looked a _little_ scared. "How did you know I was pregnant?" I asked my parents, who looked pointedly at my daughter. "That was the first thing she said when we got here." Of course. When we sat, mom asked, "So. Do you want a boy or another girl?" "No matter what the sex is, we'll love our baby anyway. We just hope that she'll be healthy." Dimitri said. "So you want a girl?" my dad asked. I looked at Dimitri, before I said, "He wants another girl. But we're having a boy." I stated. "How do you know, kiz?" my dad asked. "I just do." I replied stubbornly. "Yeah, and his name's gonna be Mason!" Anala said. "Have you decided on a middle name yet?" mom asked. I looked at Dimitri, and figured since I was gonna name my son in honour of my dead friend, I should include his dead friend's name too.

"Yes, we have actually," I said, causing Dimitri to look at me in surprise. "It's Ivan." I just loved the way Dimitri's eyes lit up when I said that. "Mason Ivan Belikov." "That's a lovely name, sweetie." "Yep, and he's going to grow up and be big and strong just like his daddy. Ooh! And he'll have the same eyes. And the same long hair too." Dimitri looked at me, saying, "It took me a while to grow out my hair. What are you going to do? Let his hair grow long and not cut it?" I pushed aside sexy images of a short-haired Dimitri and said, "No, if he wants to grow it out I'll let him. But I'll keep it short until he decides." My dad turned to me, asking, "So, what's this I hear about a murderer?" I sighed and explained the story, and the notes. He told me that Eddie had called them here because of this. _Eddie called them? Why? How'd he know that I wanted them to be here?_ I'd have to ask him later.

We talked for a while again, and time passed pretty fast, because soon it was dark and time for Dimitri and my parents to leave. As soon as Dimitri kissed me goodbye, Adrian burst into our room. "Thanks for knocking," I muttered. Briana and Amanda came trailing behind him. Eddie came in after them, and I turned to Dimitri, asking, "Do you really have to go?" He chuckled and kissed my head. "Yes, I have to. I'll see you tomorrow, Roza. Take good care of yourself and our baby," he said, rubbing my stomach. I smiled and nodded. "Bye daddy!" Anala yelled. He picked her up and gave her a kiss before leaving. My parents left after them. Adrian turned to me, saying, "Time to party!" "NO! No partying. I have headache and I want to sleep!" I said, suddenly feeling irritated. "No need to yell, Little Dhamphir." He said, looking mildly hurt. I felt terrible and sobbed out an apology before going to the bathroom. "It's okay, it's just her hormones," I heard Briana say. I heard the bathroom door open, and I turned to see Eddie standing there. "Rose, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, wiping my tears, but to no avail, because fresh tears followed the ones that were wiped away. "I didn't mean to be so horrible to him," I sobbed.

He stepped closer to me and hesitantly put his arms around me. I returned his hug and he whispered, "It's okay," to me, over and over. I looked up at him, into his eyes, and saw him looking down at me. I was suddenly aware of how warm his body was and how perfectly I fit into his hug. I realised his face was inches from mine, and was coming closer and closer. His gaze dipped to my lips, and his tongue darted out to moisten his. I stood there, completely frozen, and he bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

**Ooooh! What is Rose doing! So…. How do you thinks she's gonna react? Sorry for the late update…. I have family visiting. Next update : Sunday or Monday. Review please. Next chap will be longer.**


	14. CHAPTER 13: Wedding Details

**Hiiii! Wassup? On to the story. So sorry for the late update, my internet was down. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME & BRI: Dimitri? **

**DIMITRI: (Stops kissing Rose and looks at us) Yes?**

**BRI: Can you do the disclaimer for us?**

**DIMITRI: Umm… I'm kinda busy… (points at Rose)**

**ROSE: Yeah, we're busy.**

**ME & BRI: PLEEEASSEEEEEE.**

**DIMITRI & ROSE: NO! We're busy!**

**ME: Fine. We'll have to do this the hard way. Do the disclaimer, or I'll kill you off (glares menacingly)**

**ROSE: Dimitri, just do it.**

**DIMITRI: Fine, I'll do it. Sel and-**

**ME & BRI: WAIT! **

**DIMITRI: WHAT!**

**ME: Do it with your shirt off.**

**DIMITRI: (Sighs and takes off his shirt) Better?**

**ME & BRI: YES! (takes pics)**

**DIMITRI: Sel and Bri do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Chapter 13:**

**Wedding Details:**

**Rose POV:**

I stood there, with his lips pressed against mine. At first I just stood there, frozen, although I'm not sure if it was from the shock, or from the fact that my brain just didn't realise that Eddie was kissing me. I remember the first time I kissed Eddie, when we were fourteen. That one had resulted in the both of us being very happy. I couldn't say the same for this one, however. His lips and mine were moulded together perfectly, and I swear I felt sparks flow through my entire body. Slowly, my eyes closed, and my hands wound in his hair. I returned his kiss, my lips moving softly against his. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, a little voice was screaming, "This is wrong!", but I ignored it, revelling in the warmth that his lips spread through my body. Fireworks exploded as he sucked on my bottom lip.

Strange, even though I love kissing Dimitri, and I did feel sparks, I never felt any fireworks. This thought hit me hard, like someone throwing a bucket of ice water on my head. I unwound my hands from Eddie's neck, and pushed him away from me. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled. Then I slapped him, hard, and turned on my heel to leave, when he didn't answer. He, however, jumped in front of me, blocking my exit.

"Move," I said, glaring at him. "Rose, we need to talk about this." "There's nothing to talk about! Now get out of my way!" He merely held my hand firmly, and opened the bathroom door a bit, peeking out. "Everyone's asleep," he reported, then pulled me into Anala's bedroom, where she was sleeping peacefully on her bed, with Amanda. He locked the door, so I couldn't leave, then turned to face me. I lay next to my daughter on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. After a while, he said, "You kissed me back." I didn't answer. "Rose, come on. Stop acting like it didn't happen." "It didn't," I said. "What?" "It didn't happen. At least, that's what we're going to pretend. We're going to pretend that we didn't kiss. And you're not gonna tell anyone. Especially not Dimitri. Okay?" I said. I tried to sound threatening, but my voice broke on the last word and tears filled my eyes. Actually, I was terrified. I didn't want to lose Dimitri, or my daughter. I didn't want this unborn baby to grow up without a father. I loved my family so much and I couldn't bear the thought of hurting them, or losing them.

I felt the bed dip behind me, and I turned to face him. He wiped my tears, and I recoiled from him. He looked really sad, and it hurt me to see him like this, and I hated myself for feeling sorry for him. "If you think," he began, "That I'm gonna tell Dimitri that we kissed, you're wrong. That's one thing you don't have to worry about. I won't tell him, I'm not that kind of guy, and you know that, Rose." He moved his hand towards my face, probably to wipe off more tears, but thought better at the last moment and let his hand drop. "Get some sleep, and don't worry about anything. Stress isn't good for the baby. You stay here with the kids, I'll watch Briana and Adrian, okay?" I nodded and he left.

When I heard the door shut, I broke down. I lay face down on the pillow, staining it with my tears. _How could I kiss him? I was upset, but that's no reason to kiss him! Do I still have feelings for him? I don- Come on Rose, say it! Say you don't have feelings for him! Say you regret kissing him! _But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to say that I didn't have feelings for him. And worst off all, I couldn't make myself regret kissing him.

****************************THE NEXT MORNING*********************************

"Wake up, my Roza." I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes, and saw Dimitri hovering over me, on our bed, in our bedroom. "How'd I get here? I thought I fell asleep in Anala's bedroom?" "When I got here, I moved you over here. Anala's awake and everyone else left." I moaned and turned into his chest, saying, "I'm tired." He chuckled and began stroking my hair. After a while, he asked, "Roza? Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Why?" I asked, eyes still closed. "Because your eyes are red and puffy. Have you been crying?" My eyes flew open, remembering last night's events. I kissed Eddie. I _kissed Eddie_. "It's nothing," I said, burying my face in his chest. Placing a hand under my chin, he lifted my face gently, and said, "Roza, tell me what's wrong." I sighed and decided that since I couldn't tell him the whole truth, I'd tell him half of it, "I'm upset because I snapped at Adrian last night for absolutely no reason, but the fact that my hormones were acting up."

"Well… Adrian can be a bit of a jackass sometimes," he said, then stopped when he saw my face. "I know! But I didn't have to yell at him!" I said. "It's okay. I'm sure he understands that it's just the hormones," he murmured as he pulled me towards him. _Yeah, the hormones. And it was the hormones that made me kiss Eddie. I have got to stop blaming everything on my hormones. It won't work after I have this baby. Unless I get pregnant again. How many kids did Dimitri say he wanted…_I shook my head to clear it of these ridiculous thoughts, and got off of him. I looked at the time. Eight forty-five. I guess I probably should get up now. As I was about to, the bedroom door flew open and Mia and Briana stormed in. I stared at them in shock, before yelling, "What the hell?" They looked at me expectantly, then when it was clear I wasn't gonna catch on anytime soon, Mia said, "Did you forget what today is?" Ummm… Yeah. "Rose! I'm getting married tomorrow!" Mia screeched. Oh yeah! "Oh yeah! I'm sorry, I forgot!" "Obviously," Mia muttered.

"Wait, where are you going?" Everyone's heads swivelled to Dimitri, "We have to go get our bridesmaids dresses. And we have to help Mia get her dress, and the cake and…" "And you have to leave," Bri told him, taking him by the arm and pushing him out of the room. I pulled on a pair of jeans with a long-sleeved, red tee, and matching converse. I looked at Briana, saying, "Did you just throw my husband out of his own bedroom?" She was about to answer, but there was a knock on the door, and she turned to open it. Dimitri stood outside the door, looking very confused, and asked, "Did you just throw me out of my bedroom?" Mia looked at him, and said, "Yes. Yes she did. Now, get going. The guys are waiting for you in Adrian's dorm." "Waiting for what?" I walked up to him and pecked him on his cheek, saying, "Just go. I'll see you later." "But, I'm still in my pyjama pants," he said. I looked at him. He was wearing a pair of black pyjama pants and he was shirtless. I rummaged through his clothes and threw a pair of jeans and a shirt his way. "Thanks," he said and left.

"Wait, where's my daughter?" I asked. "She's outside with Amanda, having breakfast and waiting for us," Bri answered. "You cooked?" "No, I bought breakfast." I walked in to the bathroom with them following me, and I said, "Guys, can I have a little privacy?" "Oh, okay, we'll wait outside." After I brushed my teeth, I made my way into the kitchen, where I saw the four of them sitting and eating eggs, bacon and toast. "Hi, sweethearts," I said, kissing Anala on her cheek, and ruffling Amanda's hair. They both had their mouths full, so they just smiled at me. When we finished eating, we left and walked outside to the parking lot. We got in Mia's car and we drove to… Well, I don't know where we drove to, I was too busy thinking about my kiss with Eddie, and what I would do if Dimitri ever found out.

We pulled up in front of this huge bridal place, and when we walked inside, Anala and Amanda looked on in awe at the dresses. When I realised that we were the only people in the store, and I asked Mia, she said, "I made an appointment today because no one else had any appointments. So we have the entire store to ourselves." A short woman, who had to be mid-thirties, with long, curly black hair, dark, coffee bean coloured skin and light, hazel eyes that reminded me painfully of Eddie's, walked up to us. She was wearing a black Twilight t-shirt that read, _"Team Edward"_ and a pair of jeans with black pumps. She smiled, and said, "Hi, my name is Mikhala," and looked at Mia, asking, "Are you Mia Rinaldi?" "Yup." "Well, then, who would you like to find dresses for first?" "I think we should start with the flower girls," she said, pushing, Amanda and Anala forward, "Then, the bridesmaids, then me." "Okay," the woman said, and led us over to a section full or dresses for little girls.

"What colours did you have in mind?" "Umm… Light pink for the kids, dark blue for the bridesmaids." Mikhala pulled out dresses, in various styles and shades of pink. She then pulled out some dresses for me and Briana, in varying shades of blue, lengths and styles. We looked to Mia, who said, "You guys can pick whatever dresses you like, I'm gonna look for mine after." After trying on about a million dresses, we finally found ones that were right. For the kids, we found two, light pink dresses, knee length, and thick strapped, with a slight flare and loose pleats, complete with matching head bands and pink ballet flats. For me and Bri, we got two dark blue dresses that hugged our bodies and stopped mid-thigh. It had a slight, pleated sort of style on the front, and a sash running from the top of the dress to the right side. We completed it with silver heels and jewellery.

We told Mia we got the dresses, and were surprised when she said that she already got hers. "Do we get to see it?" I asked. "Nope. It's a surprise," she said, smiling. The cake was easy. We tasted samples and finally decided on a vanilla flavoured cake. "Okay, so the cake will be delivered tomorrow in the style you ordered, along with the dresses, the bouquet and the accessories," Mikhala said, as we paid for everything. Briana turned to Mia and asked, "Let me guess, the cake is a surprise too?" "Yup." When we got into the car, and Mia pulled out of the parking lot, I got a call from Dimitri. I answered on the first ring, "Hi, honey! How are you? Wait, _where_ are you?" I asked. "At a bar," he said, "I had no idea Will was having a bachelor party." "BACHELOR PARTY!" I screamed, so loud that Mia slammed on the brakes and everyone in the car stared at me. "THERE BETTER NOT BE ANY STRIPPERS!" I yelled. I put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear what was going on.

"There are strippers, but relax. We're not gonna do anything. The guys and I are just having a couple of drinks." That wasn't Dimitri, but Will. "You better not! Else I'll sneak into your room tonight and hold a pillow over your head until you stop kicking!" Mia screeched loudly at her fiancé. "No need to worry, hun. Oh, Rose. Dimitri wants to talk to you." "Rose?" "Yeah, it's me. Please don't let the rest of them get drunk. The last thing we need is them having a hangover tomorrow." "I won't," he said. "Oh, Dimitri," I heard a sing- song, _feminine_, voice say. "Who's that?" I asked, voice controlled. "Just another stripper that Adrian keeps sending to irritate me," he said. Briana spoke up then, saying, "Dimitri, can you put Adrian on the phone please?" After a while, we heard Adrian's voice saying, "'Sup babe?" "Adrian, if you get drunk, or send anymore strippers to harass any of the guys, I'll compel you and make you castrate yourself," she said, in a sickly-sweet voice.

Silence was heard, and after a while, someone came on the phone, but it wasn't Dimitri, it was Christian, saying, "What did you say to Adrian? Because he looks scared and suddenly wants to leave." "So you're leaving?" Mia asked. "Yeah, I was supposed to leave early anyway. Caitlin had to do something for Aunt Tasha and we have a date tonight. So, the five of us are leaving now." "The _five_ of you?" I asked. "Yeah, me, Adrian, Will, Dimitri and Eddie. We're gonna go now. So, bye." _Eddie! Eddie was there. Oh God! I hope he didn't tell Dimitri anything! I know he said he wouldn't, but they were drinking, and it could've slipped out! _The entire drive back to the academy was filled with everyone talking and laughing, except for me. I only nodded or answered when someone spoke to me directly. Other than that, I sat with my head against the window and Anala in my lap, dreading the thought of Dimitri finding out.

**Welll…. Sorry for the late update, but that's what happens when you have family visiting, and you're parents' anniversary. So how was it? Review and lemme know! Also, the pics of the bridesmaid dresses and flower dresses are on my profile. I'll put up the wedding dress and cake etc. after the wedding chap! Next update : don't know. Keep your fingers crossed for Tuesday. Also, from the 1****st**** of August, I'll be going on a four day vacation. S0… yh… we'll see next chap, that'll hopefully be out Tuesday.**


	15. Chapter 14: A Day to Remeber

**Hiiii! Okay, I am sooooo soooooory for not updating for a while, but I was on vacation, and I have just returned… so please bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy. You would have known if I did.**

**Chapter 14:**

**A Day To Remember:**

**Eddie POV ( This is just Eddie's POV of the kiss)**

I brought my lips down to hers, and she froze beneath me. I really don't know what I was thinking when I did this**. **She froze, and then she began to kiss me back slowly, her hands tangling in my hair. Her lips moved softly against mine, and thinking it was safe, I gently sucked on her bottom lip. The feeling was amazing, and I felt like I was floating on Cloud nine. Suddenly, she pulled away, yelling, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I stared at her, shocked at the sudden turn of events, and she slapped me. As she turned on her heel to leave, however, I jumped in front of her and blocked the exit. "Move," she said, glaring. "Rose, we need to talk about this." "There's nothing to talk about! Now get out of my way!" I took a hold of her hand firmly, and opened the bathroom door a bit, peeking out. "Everyone's asleep," I said, and pulled her into Anala's room, locking the door, so she couldn't leave, then I turned to face her.

When I said, "You kissed me back," and she didn't answer, I continued, "Rose, come on. Stop acting like it didn't happen." "It didn't," she said. "What?" "It didn't happen. At least, that's what we're going to pretend. We're going to pretend that we didn't kiss. And you're not gonna tell anyone. Especially not Dimitri. Okay?" she said. She probably meant to sound threatening, but I heard her voice break on the last word and tears filled her eyes. I knew she was terrified of losing Dimitri, that's why she was upset.

I sat on the bed, and wiped her tears. I tried not to show how hurt I was when she recoiled from me, but I'm sure I did. "If you think," I began, "That I'm gonna tell Dimitri that we kissed, you're wrong. That's one thing you don't have to worry about. I won't tell him, I'm not that kind of guy, and you know that, Rose." I moved my hand towards her face, to wipe off more tears, but thought better at the last moment and let my hand drop. "Get some sleep, and don't worry about anything. Stress isn't good for the baby. You stay here with the kids, I'll watch Briana and Adrian, okay?" She nodded and I left, closing the door behind me, knowing that the only girl I'd ever love was crying behind it, because she was terrified of losing the love of another.

I exited Rose's dorm, closing the door gently, and went back to mine. I hastily pulled most of my clothes off and plopped down on the couch. I don't know what I expected when I kissed Rose, but I certainly was not expecting her to kiss me back and then pretend it never happened. However, she's having a child so I won't stress her out. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I mean, this was the usual problem, except now it was ten times worse. And what if she told Dimitri? I was dead meat for sure. Of course, why would she break down like that, make me promise not to tell, and then tell anyway? Well…People slip up sometimes. One thing was for sure, though: I had no plans for today. As I sat on the couch in my underwear, mulling over my actions, I heard a knock at the door. Room service, maybe?

When I opened the door and saw Adrian, I was confused. "Eddie! Why are you still in your underwear, man? We gotta get going!" He said with a grin. Uhh…What? Oh, right! Mia and Will's wedding! I felt like crap for forgetting. We were going shopping for the men's suits. "Shit! I forgot. Gimme a second and I'll be right out- And get out of the fridge for Pete's sake!" I said.

**Rose POV: (The day of the wedding)**

We, the girls, all drove down to the hotel near the beach to get ready. Yeah, you heard me. They were having a beach wedding. Anala and Amanda sat on a couch in the dressing room, already dressed and tapping their little feet to the sound of their humming. Adorable. Briana, Caitlin and I were halfway ready, stumbling around in just our dresses, still in need of shoes and earrings. Eventually, when we found what we wanted, we all stood in front of the large, floor- length mirror, inspecting ourselves. "Mia! Are you finished?" Caitlin called, being the ever so eager maid of honour and wedding planner. We heard Mia yell, "I'm finished," and she stepped out of the adjoining room. We all gasped when we saw her. She looked beautiful, and by far this is the most grown up I've ever seen her look.

The dress was long, white and strapless, with a dark blue sash around the waist, tied in a bow at the back and fell to the floor, separating the dress into two sections. The upper section had a flowered design, and the bottom section, made of silk, was layered, and brushed the floor with a long, sweeping train. She wore a pair of white heels that made her almost as tall as me, adorned with silver lining and diamonds. Her blond hair was in a bun, surrounded by a few tiny white and blue flowers, with some loose curls framing her face. In her hands, she held a bouquet of oriental lilies in various hues of pink, blue and white. "Mia, you look so beautiful!" I gushed, causing her to blush slightly.

A knock was heard at the door, and when Briana opened it, Mia's father came in, dressed in a black tux. He looked at this daughter, before walking up to her and saying, "You look beautiful. Your mother would be so proud." Mia's eyes shined with tears at the compliment, and the memory of her mother. As a single tear was about to escape her eye, Briana rushed up to her and began gently blotting her eyes with a paper towel, saying, "Okay, you can cry later. Otherwise, you'll mess up your make up." We laughed and walked out of the room, going into a hall which led to the back of the hotel by the beach. We took our places in front of the closed, double doors. I turned to Mia and asked, "Are you ready?" She nodded and smiled before saying, "Yes. I'm ready to get married." **(A/N I was going to end it here, but since I'm updating late, I'll continue)**

The huge doors opened, and Mia walked out, arm in arm with her father. I looked ahead and saw Will standing there, looking handsome in a black tuxedo. His eyes lit up when he saw Mia, and he got this very eager look on his face. Next to him stood Adrian, who was the best man, and then Christian. Finally, my eyes settled on my husband, Dimitri, also wearing a black tux. He smiled at me and I smiled back. When we approached the altar, we all stood in a line behind Mia and listened as the priest began the ceremony. I hardly paid attention to the wedding ceremony, having actually been through one myself. I looked around, and saw Eddie sitting in one of the pews. My stomach did a little flip-flop upon seeing him, leaving me completely baffled as to why it did. He too was wearing a black tux. "The rings, please," the priest said. A little Moroi boy, who had to be about five years old, lifted a pillow towards the priest. The boy was wearing a tiny black suit, and had brown hair and blue eyes. He reminded me of someone…

Out of the corner of my mouth, I whispered to Briana, "Who's the little boy?" She looked at him, then at me, saying, "That's Tasha's second cousin's nephew… or something like that. His name is Alexander Ozera." Oh! So this was the little boy I'd heard about. Nestled in the soft, white pillow, were two matching gold rings. Mia picked up the plain, gold band and placed it on Will's finger. In turn, Will picked up the other gold ring, complete with a diamond in the centre and other tiny diamonds on the band. He placed it on her finger and kissed her when the priest said to. They pulled away and looked at each other. I was reminded of my and Dimitri's wedding, but this thought was soon chased away when the dream I had about marrying Eddie popped into my head suddenly.

Suddenly, I felt queasy. I put my hand over my mouth when I felt bile rising up in my throat. I dropped the flowers I was holding and bolted from the room, heading straight to the girls' bathroom. Once there, I headed to the nearest stall and bent over the toilet before proceeding to puke my guts out. "You can't go in there, Dimitri!" I heard Briana shout. "Why not!" I heard him shout back. "Because it's the _girls'_ bathroom!" I heard the door open, and I heard Dimitri's comforting voice saying, "It's okay. It's alright." He held my hair back until I finished, and when I did, I pulled back and looked at him. He was staring at me worriedly. "It's okay. It's just the pregnancy." I assured him. He leaned down and hiked my dress up, surprising me, before placing a kiss on my bare stomach and saying, "I know you didn't mean to make mommy throw up, baby."

I giggled and he let my dress fall back into place, saying, "Ready to go join the others?" I nodded and he led me out. Once we were out of the bathroom, we walked to the grand ballroom where everyone was since it had begun to rain on the beach. Mia and Will were dancing and looking into each other's eyes. Briana, Christian, Caitlin and Eddie spotted me, and walked up to me and Dimitri. "Where are the kids?" I asked. "Over there," Eddie said, and nodded in the direction of Anala. She was sitting on a chair, talking to Alexander Ozera. He said something to her and she blushed. Dimitri caught this and raised an eyebrow, before saying, "Who is _that_? And why is he making my daughter blush?" His protective side was coming out, and I said, "Relax. They're kids. What could happen? And where's Amanda?" "Hey guys! You have got to see this!" Adrian said, coming up behind us and carrying Amanda in his arms.

He put her down and she ran off in Anala's direction. "What do we have to see?" Christian asked. "Oh, just come on. Christian is going to _love_ this." He started walking and we followed him down the hall. He stopped suddenly, outside a door. He pointed to the door, and said, "See?" "Yes… We all see… That it's a coat closet," Eddie said. Adrian rolled his eyes and said, "Listen. Two people are going at it in there!" We listened, and sure enough, we heard moans and other noises coming from inside. Christian stared at Adrian incredulously, before asking, "Why would you think I would love this?" "Because of who're inside," Adrian replied, yanking open the door to reveal…WHAT THE HELL! JESSE ZEKLOS AND RALF SZELSKY!** (A/N Okay… How many of you saw this coming? Be honest *raises hand*. And is that how you spell Ralf's last name?) **"HA! I knew you were gay!" Christian yelled gleefully, while pointing an accusing finger at the both of them. Everyone looked shocked, with the exception of Adrian, who already knew, and Caitlin, who looked like she suspected it.

Dimitri closed the door, and said, "Let's leave them to their… fraternizing."We all agreed and walked back to the ballroom, where Anala was currently dancing with Alexander. Dimitri got this furious look on his face and stalked towards them. I sighed and followed. "Hi, sweetheart. Who's this?" Dimitri asked Anala. Usually, Anala would've run straight to Dimitri and hugged him, but she just stopped dancing and kept on holding Alexander's hand. She beamed up at us and said, "This is Alex! He's my new fwend!" "Oh really?" Dimitri said, raising both eyebrows this time, and looking at their hands that were laced together. She nodded and I smiled at them saying, "Hi Alex." He smiled shyly and waved, mumbling, "Hi." He was really cute, and I hoped that Dimitri and I were having a boy this time. "Okay, sweetie. We're going now, but be good, alright." She nodded and continued dancing with Alex. I pulled Dimitri away from them and pushed him down on a chair. "Sit," I said, when he tried to get up and protest.

He quieted down and mumbled, "I didn't think I would have had to deal with her having a boyfriend this early." "Boyfriend? She's only three years old-" "Exactly!" Dimitri exclaimed, cutting me off. "My point is that, she is only three years old. She isn't event thinking of that right now." Suddenly, I was hit with a pain in my stomach, and I gripped the chair tightly. Dimitri was busy glaring in Alex's direction, so I quickly slipped away and found Briana. "Hey, I'm going over to the clinic. Keep an eye on Dimitri and make sure he doesn't kill Alex, please." "Okay. Are you alright?" "I'm fine," I said. As I neared the doors of the clinnc, pain shot through my stomach, and I doubled over, holding it. I knew that I made the right choice to come here, because when I was pregnant before, I never got pains this bad.

I felt a pair of arms go around me and I heard someone ask, "Miss, are you okay?" I looked up to see a red- headed woman in a doctor's coat looking at me. "No. I'm having bad stomach pains, and I'm pregnant, so I'm worried." She nodded and led me inside. The pain in my stomach had ebbed now, and I was able to walk properly. She led me into her office, and made me lie down on the bed. After asking me a few questions and taking a few tests, she walked back outside. I was sure I was fine, and that I was overreacting, but Dimitri would have wanted me to go to the doctor, and I didn't want to worry him, so I went alone. Besides, I was sure that I was fine. The doctor came back in a while later. Her sea green eyes looked at me, and she opened her mouth to say something.

And that was when I received the worst news of my life.

**Hey guys! Remember me… the author who went on a four day vacation and returned yesterday? Well… I'm so sorry for not being able to update. I tried to but the Wi- Fi was shizzy, so I gave up. Also, thanks to Bri, who wrote a lot of this for me while I was on vacation! Get well soon, Bri! Okay, so wanna know what happens to Rose? Thoughts on Jesse and Ralf? Review and lemme know! Okay, so the pics of Mia's dress, shoes, the rings and the cake and bouquet are on my profile! Next update**


	16. Chapter 15: Mistakes

**Wooo! I am on a writing frenzy today! So before I forget my ideas, lemme write em down:**

**DISCLAIMER: I would love to own Vampire Academy, but alas, I do not…**

**Chapter 15:**

**Mistakes:**

**Rose POV:**

The doctor's words echoed in my head as I walked down the beach. I was walking close to the edge of the water, I felt it lapping at my feet as it reached the shore and I watched as it receded and went back out. Unconsciously, I walked towards the water. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own. A wave rose up and crashed over me, knocking me back, and I gladly fell with it, letting the water rise over me. I didn't even bother to hold my breath. I looked up, and saw the sun setting. In the back ground, I could hear the laughter of people from Mia and Will's wedding. I heard someone yell, "ROSE!", but I was too far gone. My lungs filled with water and black filled my vision. _If my baby is dead, I don't mind joining him._

"ROSE!" I felt myself being lifted and suddenly the water disappeared. I felt cold, and I felt a pressure on my chest. "ROSE! Come on! Don't leave me! Open your eyes!" I felt a sharp pain against my chest, and the black disappeared. I coughed up water and opened my eyes, and looked up to see Eddie leaning over me, face contorted in worry. I heard several other voices calling my name, but one stood out among all the rest. "Roza?" I heard Dimitri say. Eddie moved away, and Dimitri came into view. He helped me sit up and I coughed up the remaining water in my lungs. Dimitri put an arm around my back, and asked, "What happened? Roza, how did you get out in the water?" I looked up to see Briana, Adrian, Caitlin and Christian. I don't know how I knew that Eddie was behind me, but I did. I _felt_ him there. "Rose…what happened?" Caitlin asked. "Maybe she was just caught up, and didn't realise what was happening?" Christian said, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"I walked in the water on purpose. I knew the water was rising over me, filling my lungs, but I lay there, and I didn't care that I might have died." I said. "Why?! Why would you do that?!" Adrian asked. "Roza!" I looked at Dimitri, shocked. He hardly ever raised his voice, and I forgot how scary he could be. He shook me and said, "You didn't care that you might've died! Really! What's wrong with you?! What about our baby?! Couldn't you have thought about-" "I _WAS_ THINKING ABOUT OUR BABY! THAT'S ALL I WAS DOING! I HAD A MISCARRAIGE! OUR BABY'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! AND I DIDN'T MIND JOINING HIM!" I heard everyone's sharp intake of breath, but I didn't care about them, I only cared about the person staring at me in shock. Dimitri.

This wasn't how I planned to tell him. Actually, I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him, but it sure as hell wasn't gonna be like this. "Rose… Is that what the doctor said when you went to the clinic?" Briana asked in a small voice. "Take me home. Dimitri, take me home. Please," I whimpered. He helped me get to my feet and we walked back into the hall to get Anala. We found her sitting next to Alex, and Dimitri said, "Come on, sweetheart. We have to go now," "Okay. Bye Alex!" she said, and waved at him as I picked her up and placed her on my hip. He waved at her and walked off, to where Tasha was. Strange. This was the first time I noticed her since I got here.

When we got back to the room, I lay on the bed, holding Anala. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and I let them fall. Dimitri lay on the bed and spooned me from behind. His arms went around my waist and I turned to face him. He wiped my tears and said, "It's okay," but he sounded like he was about to cry. "Why did he have to die? He was an innocent baby. He didn't even get to live!" I cried. "Shh. Look at me. These things happen. I need you to know it's not your fault-" he broke off, lips trembling, and a tear escaped his eye. I knew this hurt him as bad as it hurt me. I leaned into his chest, before he pulled back and said, "Come on. You need to get out of those wet clothes." He carried me to the bathroom, and I changed into some sweats. While I was changing, he moved Anala to her bed and changed her, so I could get some sleep. I climbed into the bed, and after a while I felt the bed dip. I placed my head against Dimitri's chest.

Neither of us said a word, we just lay there. Would we be able to get past this? Would we be able to move on? I could only hope.

****************************** THE NEXT MORNING******************************

Dimitri was still there when I got up the next morning. "You stayed last night?" He nodded. I stayed in bed all day. I only got up to brush my teeth and bathe. Anala and Dimitri kept me company all day. They even had to force me to eat, because I refused to. By the time night rolled around, I felt terrible. "Roza? I have to leave now." I turned to Dimitri and asked, "Do you have to?" He nodded and said, "I left Eddie to watch them all last night, and it wasn't fair to him. I'll be back by seven tomorrow, okay?" "Dimitri, come here." He sat next to me and I sat up and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. When I pulled back, he smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Are sure you're okay?" "Yup. I'm much better than yesterday," I replied. He brushed my hair back and kissed my forehead, saying, "I'll see you in the morning," and left.

I threw myself back on the bed, and after a while, the door opened. Eddie. "Hey, Rose. You okay?" "You know, I'm getting really tired of people asking me that! I'm fine!" I snapped. I took in his hurt look and he stepped closer to me, saying, "Look, I'm sorry. I was just worried." "I know," I sighed. "Where's Anala?" I asked. "Dimitri put her to bed before he left." He sat on the bed and I moved away, thinking about the kiss. "Rose… Come on. I'm sorry I kissed you… I just…" He grabbed my hands quickly, and held them between his. "Rose. Look. When I kissed you, I felt something. A spark. Did you feel it too?" "No," I lied, "I felt nothing." "You're lying, Rose. Remember, I've always been able to tell when you're lying." I hated that he saw right through me. He leaned closer, and I whimpered, "My baby's dead…", trying to change the subject. It worked. He pulled back and put his arm around me, and I cried into his shoulder. "I know. Shh, everything's okay."

"Get some sleep, okay?" he said, brushing my hair. I wanted to tell him to leave me alone, to stop touching me, but I didn't. I nodded and I laid my head against the pillow, and fell asleep. I had another dream that night. I dreamt Eddie was kissing me. I dreamt that he made love to me. After we finished, dream Eddie said, "I love you, Rose." My dream-self smiled and replied, "I love you too, Eddie."

When I woke up the next morning, I felt someone spooning me from behind. Dimitri. "You're back already? It's only three am." "What are you talking about? Rose, I was here all night." My eyes flew open as I recognised the voice. I took in my naked body, and the naked body of the person next to me. I realised what I had done, and I jumped up, falling off the bed. "Rose! Are you okay?" Eddie asked. It wasn't a dream. It was real. I had slept with Eddie. And I had cheated on my husband… again.

**Naughty Rose *wags finger*. Okay, some of you have been asking if this was gonna be a story where Rose and Dimitri got divorced and Anala would have to be going back and forth to see them… No. It's not like that. There is a big plot involved, and it's coming up soon. And Chelsea Castile… How the hell do you keep figuring out everything? You figured out the miscarriage before it even happened! I like how you think :P Okay, next update: Monday, but that depends on the reviews. A lot of reviews = faster updates! Review please. Reviews are my fuel… they keep me writing.**


	17. Chapter 16: Missing

**WOW! You guys are the BEST! I got so many reviews for the last chapter and all the reviews have passed the 50 mark! Thanks so much to you all and I want y'all to know that you guys, and my beta, Bri, are the ones that keep me writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: There is no other way to say this in English, so I'll do it in Russian! Я не являюсь владельцем Академия вампиров ( I do not own Vampire Academy)**

**Chapter 16:**

**Missing:**

**Murderer's POV:**

I was perched on a tree and was looking through the window of Rose's bedroom, and saw Rose lying next to Edison. Oh wait, they called him Eddie. My lips curved into a smile as I witnessed her infidelity. Beside me, my right- hand man sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked, moving over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing. I just didn't peg her as the kind of person who would cheat on her husband." "I know, her husband is a very unlucky man," I said. "Is everything in place for the plan?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled, "Yes, my love. Everything is ready. When do we strike?" I took a pre- written note out of my bag and tied it to the window. I leaned forward and kissed him, then pulled back, saying, "All in good time. And when we do, we'll sit back and watch the fun."

**Eddie POV:**

I slept like a baby for the first time in five years after last night with Rose. It felt like it was a dream; too good to be true. When I woke up the next morning, Rose was asleep with her head on my chest. She looked beautiful. Her pink lips were parted as she sighed in her sleep. Her long lashes looked like crescents against her skin, and I couldn't wait for her to open her eyes so I could see her beautiful brown orbs. I smiled as I remembered how I told her that I loved her last night, and when she said she loved me too, I felt like bursting with pleasure. I traced patterns on the bare skin of her back, and there was a nagging voice in the back of my mind that told me that this was wrong, that Rose had only done what she did last night because she was vulnerable and most likely out of it, but I chose to ignore it as I placed a kiss on my sleeping beauty's forehead.

She turned on her side and I spooned her from behind and placed a kiss on her neck. I placed my head against the pillow. "You're back already? It's only three am," she said after a while. _What's she talking about? _Confused, I asked, "What are you talking about? Rose, I was here all night." She jumped up, as though she was startled, then gave us both a once over, before jumping again, and this time she nearly fell off the bed. "Rose! Are you okay?" I asked. She got this weird look on her face and she opened her mouth, a squeak coming out of it, alerting me that she was about to scream. I clamped my hand over her mouth and she bit my hand. "Ow!" I said, pulling my hand away, "What was that for?" She started shaking, and she looked like she was about to cry. I moved to comfort her, but she backed up against the headboard, pulling the sheets tighter around her body.

"What happened? Did we…" I looked at her, then to myself, and then looked at her incredulously. "Of course we did. Don't you remember?" I asked. "H-how did it happen?" she asked, voice shaking. "You don't remember?" "Of course I don't!" she snapped, "If I did would I be asking you these questions?" Feeling hurt, and slightly pissed, but mostly hurt, that she didn't remember, I said, "Last night after I got here, you were in your room. I was talking to you, and then you started to cry because you lost your baby. I hugged you and comforted you, and told you to get some sleep, but you held me and started kissing me." I stopped, gauging her reaction, then continued. "You started pulling at my shirt, and I told you that we shouldn't do this, because you looked really out of it and because of… Dimitri." She made a sort of strangled noise upon hearing his name.

"You started crying and asking me to make love to you, and when I said no, you started crying even more. Rose, I just… I couldn't stand seeing you cry. It made my heart break. So I gave in." I moved closer to her, ignoring her warning look, and said, "I love you, Rose," and placed a kiss on her neck. "Eddie, stop," she whimpered. "Please, Rose. Please. I love you, I never stopped. You need to know that." My kisses became more frantic, desperate. I needed her to believe me. She needed to know how much I loved her. Tears were forming in my eyes, and she was already crying. "Eddie. This is wrong." "Please. Rose, I love you. Last night, when I told you I loved you, you said you loved me too, and-" "Eddie stop!" I stopped, startled, and looked at her. "Leave," she said.

"But-" "I said leave! What happened last night… I thought it was a dream! A dream! I had no idea it was real!" I was taken aback for a second, but her expression told me that she was telling the truth. "I can't deal with this right now. Dimitri and I just lost our baby and-" She stopped suddenly, and I saw the guilt in her eyes. "Dimitri!" she sobbed. I put my arms around her, but I was shocked. _She thought it was a dream. _"Eddie, do you really love me?" she whispered after a while. Hope swelled in my chest as I said, "Yes. Yes I do." "Then leave me alone. I need to be alone right now," she whispered. Feeling dejected, I pulled on my clothes and left her room, walking into the living room.

The front door burst open suddenly, and I turned to see Adrian and Briana, looking panicked. "Have you seen Amanda?" Adrian asked. "No. Why?" "She's missing!" Briana said. "Are you sure?" I asked, immediately going into Guardian mode. "Yes! Do you think this is related to those notes we got?" Adrian asked. "Hey guys, have any of you seen Anala?" The three of us turned to see Rose, already dressed and ready for the day. I struggled to keep my Guardian mask firmly in place and said, "No. And Amanda's missing too." "GUYS!" Christian yelled, as he ran into the room. "Caitlin's missing!" he said. Turning back to them, I said, "Okay. Now I'm sure it was the notes." "The notes?" Rose squeaked. She sounded so cute. "Yeah. The notes in which the murderer threatened to take Amanda, Caitlin, Anala,-" "And Dimitri!" Rose finished.

**Rose POV:**

Dimitri. They also threatened to take my husband. _Oh God! What if they did take them? What if they killed them? I'd never get to see my daughter or husband again! Adrian and Briana would lose their only child! She was their whole world, as Anala was mine and Dimitri's. And Christian! He had just started to forget Lissa. He had finally opened up again and had found love! If Caitlin died he'd be devastated! _"Rose!" someone yelled, bringing me out of my self-induced panic attack. It was Eddie. He rested a hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off. I ran to my room, grabbing my cell phone off the bedside table, and quickly called Dimitri's phone. It went straight to voicemail. I dialled again, and it went to voicemail again.

Frustrated, I threw my phone on the bed. "It keeps going to voicemail! Why isn't he answering!" "What's that?" Christian asked, pointing at the window. I looked at the window closely, and I saw a piece of paper tied onto the burglar proof, fluttering in the wind. I snatched it up and read it. 'Oh Rose. I bet you're wondering what happened to your husband and child? Well… don't worry, I've got them now. Also, Dimitri is so much sexier when he's unconscious. Adrian and Briana? Amanda is so cute when she's scared… so is Anala. And Christian! I had no idea Caitlin had such a foul mouth. You should have seen the fight she put up when I was kidnapping her. Knocking her out helped a lot though… knocking them all out did…I can kill them if I want to, in fact, I could be holding a knife to one of their throats as I'm writing this. And the best part? You'll never find me. There's not a place on earth you can look and find me, because I've made myself practically invisible. While you're searching, you may come upon me, but you'll never actually find me… I hope you all said your goodbyes… because you won't get another chance to. But don't worry! They'll be joining Lissa and that red-headed friend of yours soon.'

The note was snatched out of my hand and I saw nothing but black.

**Well… I was gonna continue, but I don't wanna give away too much in the same chapter. How was it? Is trying to figure out the murderer's identity driving you insane yet? Anyone guessed who the murderer is yet? Drop me a review and lemme know. Also, I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this… what do you guys think? Next update: Hmm… maybe Friday.**


	18. Chapter 17: Taken

P

**Time for a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, I just make the characters do whatever I want them to do. :p**

**Chapter 17:**

**Taken:**

**Caitlin's POV:**

"Ugh! What the hell happened?" I asked, getting up slowly and rubbing a spot on the back of my head. I looked around, and in the corner, I saw Amanda and Anala sitting huddled together. I wondered what they were doing there, and I looked around, realising that we were in a cage. A damn cage. _What are we?! Animals?! _We weren't _exactly_ in a cage. I was leaning against a wall and a cage-like gate surrounded us on the other three sides and above us."Are you two okay?!" I asked, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. They looked up at me in surprise, before crawling over to me and curling up on either side of me. "How did we get here? Do you know?" I asked them. They shook their heads. "B-but t-they have my d-daddy," Anala sobbed out. "Dimitri's here?" "Yeah, but the bad people took him away," Amanda said. "Did you see who they were? Anyone you know?" I asked. They shook their heads. I looked around, then up, at the large overhead structure. Stalactites and stalagmites were scattered sparingly on the floor and ceilings, leading me to believe that we were in a cave. "Okay, we have to get out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Amanda asked. What _was_ I going to do? I was just a Moroi, with no fighting experience. "I'll figure something out," I said. A loud thump caused the three of us to turn our heads to the entrance of the cave that I hadn't noticed before. "Get down there!" Three masked figures came in, holding a bruised and battered Dimtri in their hands. Of course they hurt him. It makes sense, seeing as he was our best chance of getting out of here. They unlocked the cage and threw him in, and he landed with a grunt. Anala squeaked, "Daddy!" and tried to go to him, but I held her firmly until the masked figures left, locking the cage. "Daddy! Are you okay?" He got up slowly, and leaned against the wall.

"I'm fine, baby. Are you okay?" She nodded and curled up against him. "How are we gonna get out of here?" I asked. He looked at me with wide eyes, then said, "You're awake." "Yeah. How long have I been out?" "A couple of hours." "How did we get here? Can we get out?" "Calm down. We'll find a way out, okay?" I nodded and held Amanda closer to me. I really wanted to get out of here because I needed to feed and I don't know how long I would last. On top of that, I was really starting to miss Christian.

**Rose POV:**

"ROSE!" I heard several people shout. I was shaken, hard, and when I looked up, I was looking straight at Eddie. "Rose, are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine. I don't know what happened." "I think you fainted from the shock," Briana said, sitting next to me and placing an arm around my shoulders. "What do we do now?" Christian asked. "The first thing we have to do is notify the Guardians. Then we'll see what we can do from there," Eddie said, taking out his cell phone. He dialled a number and after a while, he said into the phone, "Guardian Petrov? It's Guardian Castile. I need to talk to you about something important. Gather all the Guardians you can. And no, it can't be put off." He waited a while, before sliding the phone shut and turning to us, saying, "She says we have to meet them now." He walked out of the door. Christian, Briana, Adrian and I stared at each other, then followed him.

While walking there, I whispered to Briana, "You guys got over the shock of Amanda being kidnapped really quickly." I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes, and realised that I had said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering why you guys are acting so normal." "It's not that we aren't shocked, or angry or sad. When you fainted you were unconscious for about twenty minutes. At first we were too shocked to do anything and I started to cry and Adrian comforted me, and Christian was upset. Then we realised that standing around crying wasn't gonna help get them back. That's when you woke up." "Oh," I said, feeling stupid.

We arrived outside of the Guardians' lounge, and Eddie knocked on the door. I tried my best not to look at him as we entered the room. I looked around to see and empty room, and almost gasped when I saw a tall blond guy, who had to be about six feet, step out of the shadows. I hadn't noticed him there, which was a bad form on my part. He had blue- green eyes and was really handsome. I heard Briana gasp slightly and ask, "Andrew Laskiewicz?" He looked at her and went, "Briana? Wow! It's… it's been a long time." "Yeah, really long. How are you?" she asked, smiling at him. He smiled back and replied, "I'm good." "I had no idea you worked here." "Yeah, I only started last week though." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adrian glaring at Andrew. I had no idea why though, he seemed perfectly fine to me.

"Rose?" I turned to see Alberta, flanked by Stan and some other blue- eyed, black- haired Guardian. "What's going on?" she asked. Just like that, the recent events came flooding back to me and I felt like curling up in a corner somewhere. Eddie looked at me strangely, which led me to believe that I had allowed some of my emotions to slip through my Guardian mask, but when I saw the others staring at me expectantly, I realised I hadn't. He wordlessly handed them the note, then explained about the others. "How long ago did you get this?" Stan asked. "About a week ago." "And you kept this from us for so long!" Alberta yelled, the sharpness in her voice causing me to flinch. "Well… yeah. It had nothing to do with you-" "Nothing to do with us! It has everything to do with us! This person is a potential threat to the school and all the students and faculty here! And now they've kidnapped the Queen's secretary, two kids, and not to mention, one of our best Guardians!"

Everyone was silent for a while, until Andrew spoke up, saying, "We have to tell Kirova. We can't do anything unless she knows." Alberta nodded and left with Stan to go tell Kirova, leaving us with Andrew and the other Guardian. "Now what are we supposed to do? Just stand here?" I asked angrily. "Well, if you had told us about this when it first happened, you wouldn't be here, now would you?" said the blue-eyed Guardian. "But-" "And we could have protected them and this never would have happened." Okay, I really don't like this guy. Glaring at him, I asked, "Who the hell are you?" "I am Riley Manchester, and in response to your earlier question, no we do not expect you to stand here, _little girl._ Why don't you go back to your room and let the adults handle this." Christian, Briana, Adrian and Eddie held their breaths as Riley said this, waiting to see what I would do.

Stepping up to him, I punched him in the face. He held the side of his face and growled. "That," I began, "Is for calling me a little girl." He glared at me and Andrew said, "Lay off, man." "She hit me!" "Yeah, but you started it." He then turned to us, "Look, why don't you guys go back to your rooms and wait until we contact you." Seeing my look, he said, "I promise you guys can be on one of the search teams, okay?" I nodded and turned to leave, when Riley said, "You'll regret hitting me, _little girl_. I'll make you regret it." I shivered involuntarily because something in his expression made me believe him. The way he said it, so sure about himself, like he was trying to tell me that I should watch my back. That something was going to happen to me. I turned and lunged at him, but Eddie caught me and hauled me over his shoulder, taking me out of the room, leaving the five of them staring at us.

**Adrian POV:**

When Eddie left with Rose, Christian left, saying he wanted to be alone. "Well, Guardian Manchester and I are gonna catch up with Guardian Petrov and Guardian Alto. I'll see you later. Bye Bri, bye Adrian," _Andrew _said. I nodded at him while Briana said, "Oh, okay! Bye Andy!" _Andy? _She smiled at him and she smiled back, then he left carrying Guardian Jerkface with him. "Who's that?" I asked her, once they left. "Who's who? Oh! You mean Andy!" "Yes, who's _Andy?" _"We used to date. We broke up a long time ago. " "Really? How long were you and _Andy_ together?" She narrowed her eyes and said, "Five years. Why? Are you jealous?" "Pfff. Jealous? Me? No way," I lied. "Adrian, I have no romantic feelings for him anymore. Now we're just friends." "He seemed a little too friendly," I muttered. She took my hands in hers and kissed my cheek, saying, "You just think so 'cause you're jealous. He's a great guy. I'm sure you guys can be friends." "Yeah, _sure_. Come on. Let's go."

**Rose POV:**

"Let. Me. Go!" I yelled, struggling to get out of Eddie's grasp. I kept struggling all the way back to my room, where he dropped me on the couch. I crossed my arms and glared at him, asking, "Why did you do that?" "Because if you killed that Guardian I doubt they'd be as enthusiastic to help us." I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes. "Rose, this is probably a bad time to bring this up, but-" "If this is about last night, I really don't want to hear it." "Rose. Look at me." I opened my eyes and looked straight into hazel eyes. I jumped back, alarmed. "Eddie…" "Rose, we have to talk about this." "No we don't," I said and started to get up. He gritted his teeth and grabbed my arm, yanking me back down. "Let me go!" I said, trying to pry his hand off mine. "ROSE! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU LET GO OFF ALL THAT BRAVADO AND LISTEN!" Shocked, I let my hand fall to the side, and I stared at him.

He closed his eyes and sighed, before bringing my hand up to his face and kissing it. I was too shocked too even pull away. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said, after a while. He released my hand and I stood up and moved against the wall. "Rose we really need to talk about this. Whether you want to or not. It happened. We can pretend it didn't but that won't change the fact that it happened." My hands clenched into fists and Eddie walked up to me and stood directly in front of me. "I think you should leave," I said. "I'm not leaving." "I said get out of my- Mffh". I was cut off by him pushing me against the wall and smashing his lips to mine. I struggled at first, trying to get him off me, then I gave in. He was holding my hands against the wall, and soon he laced our fingers together. When he pulled away, he released his hold on me and walked out of the door. He opened it, then turned to face me, hand still on the doorknob. "Last night, I told you I loved you. And you said you loved me too," he said, then slammed the door shut, making me jump.

I groaned and kicked the wall, then the pain registered and I held my foot in my hands, hopping on the other. "Mother of-" I began to say, but I tripped over the mat and fell before I could finish. Sighing, I got up and walked inside to take a shower. I was so caught up in my thoughts, though, that it took me a while to realise that I had walked into the shower fully clothed. I took of my sopping wet clothes and threw them outside of the shower. When I was done, I pulled a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. I passed Anala's bedroom and saw her stuffed bunny lying on the floor. I picked it up and walked back to my bedroom. I opened Dimitri's drawer and pulled out his light blue button up shirt, pulling it over my tank top. I then pulled one of his large, black sweaters over the top. I sank onto our bed, holding the stuffed animal close to me and pulling the shirt near my face.

Their scents lingered on their respective possessions, and I cried silent tears for them. I wanted my baby and my husband back. I didn't even know if they were being hurt. I didn't know where they were. I cried until I fell asleep. It was a while later that I woke up after hearing a crash. I kept a tight hold on Anala's bunny, and I slipped my feet into my light blue Converses. I grabbed my stake and walked outside cautiously. The front door was open. I closed it quietly. All the curtains were shut and the room was dark. I pulled back one of the curtains, and the last thing I saw was a flash of blue and black.

**Well…. How was it? And Andrew, who is Bri's friend, I hope you get through whatever rough time you're having! Okay… let's see who can guess who kidnapped Rose. Review please! I want at least 5 reviews before the next chapter. Put me on alert because I'm not sure when next chap will be up. Most likely next week.**

aste your document here...


	19. Chapter 18: Unmasked

**Hey guys! Remember me! Well…. Here's another update. Sorry for the long wait….**

**DISCLAIMER: Y'all know I don't own Vampire Academy :P**

**Chapter 18:**

**Unmasked:**

**Rose POV:**

I tried to open my eyes, but it was so hard to. They felt like they'd been glued shut. Eventually, I got them open, but I saw nothing but black, which led me to believe that I was blindfolded. I tried to move my hands to take off the blindfold, but my hands were tied behind my back, and my feet were tied together. I squirmed around for a while before I accepted the fact that I wasn't going to be getting out of here anytime soon. I heard a creaking sound, followed by a thump and someone grunting in pain. "Get here!" a rough, masculine voice said. I was grabbed roughly by the arm and was pushed down on something, probably a chair. When the ropes were removed from my hands and feet, I tried to make a run for it, but that was a stupid idea since I was still blindfolded. Someone grabbed me and pushed me back on the chair, tying me up again.

The blindfold was removed from my face, and I blinked a few times, before I was able to see clearly. The room was dark and cold, and there was a man standing next to me. He was dressed in all black, with a black mask covering the upper half of his face. He sneered at me and said, "I hope you don't mind, but I picked up your little _friend _on my way here," then looked off into the distance. I had to look twice to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. A man was lying unconscious in the far corner of the room. The man in black, that's what I decided to call him, walked over to the man on the floor and hauled him up. The man stirred and the man in black turned him to face me.

Underneath all that dirt and grime, I recognised the hazel eyes first. Then the sandy hair. I glared at the man in black as he pushed Eddie down on the chair right in front of me with a little more force than necessary. He bound Eddie to the chair, so he was facing me, and I knew Eddie could have easily defeated him had he not been so out of it. I saw an alarming amount of blood running down the back of his head, and came to the conclusion that he had probably been hit with something hard and heavy.

"He's hurt!" I screamed at the man, "He could have a concussion! He could die from the amount of blood he's losing!" "Not my problem," the man said. "YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, thrashing against my binds. I heard a hollow knocking sound, and the man walked towards a door that I hadn't noticed before. He seemed to be talking to someone outside, but I couldn't see who it was. After a while, he came in, and dropped a large bag on the floor, then he cut me and Eddie free, before walking out of the room. He shut the door and I heard several bolts slide into place. We were locked in.

Forgetting about the man, I turned my attention to Eddie, who was slumped over on the chair, eyes now closed. I helped him lie on the floor on his stomach, and I turned my attention to his wound. It was still bleeding heavily and the back of his white shirt was soaked with blood. "Eddie, can you hear me?" I whispered. "Rose…" he mumbled. I opened the bag, and inside it, I found a first-aid kit. I briefly wondered why our captors had given us one, then decided not to dwell on it. I applied pressure on Eddie's wound to stop the bleeding, then I cleaned it and bandaged it. Afterwards, I moved us both back until my back was against the wall and I stretched out my legs. I turned him over gently so he was lying on his back, and I rested his head gently in my lap.

I took his face in my hands and asked, "Eddie? Are you okay?" "Mmh. Rose…" His eyes fluttered open. "Rose… Where… Dimitri…The kids… Caitlin…We…Danger," he mumbled incoherently. He took my hand in his and gave it a weak squeeze. "I don't know where they are!" I said, feeling panicked. His eyes closed and I shook him lightly. "Eddie! Eddie!" I said, becoming more and more frantic. I check his pulse and his breathing. He was just unconscious, and most likely had a concussion. I stroked his hair with my free hand and tried to figure out a way to get out of here. The walls were made of stone, and the concrete ground was hard and cold. It tried to get up to see if I could break the door, but Eddie's hand was still holding mine, and when I tried to get up he would grasp at my hand and whimper, so I stayed put. I doubt I would even be able to get the door open anyway, since it probably had a lot of locks and bolts on it from the outside.

After what seemed like hours, Eddie finally regained consciousness. "Rose?" he asked. "Eddie, are you okay?" "I think so," he said, trying to get up, but I pushed him back down gently. He looked up at me and asked, "Where are we?" "I don't know." "Rose. We have to get out of here." "No shit, Sherlock." "Rose, really! They're dangerous! She's gonna kill us! And he…" "Eddie! Slow down! Who are you talking about?" I heard the door open and turned around to see a black- haired, blue- eyed figure standing in the doorway, who smiled coldly and said "I believe he's talking about me."

**Adrian POV:**

"Anything?" Guardian Alto asked me, for the millionth time. I massaged my temples and said, "No! I can't find her. Rose isn't asleep so I can't talk to her." "And Eddie?" Briana asked. "He's unconscious, not asleep. There's a difference." "Can't you dream-walk with anyone else? Dimitri? The kids? Caitlin?" Christian asked. "For the last time, Sparky. They're awake!" "Hey, there's no need to get snappy!" "Boys! Stop it!" Alberta said, fixing us with a glare that shut us up. The door burst open just then, and a group of Guardians walked in. The leader of the group shook his head.

I sighed and sat down. _Another _failed search party attempt. Where the hell was this person keeping them! I wanted my baby girl back. "Wait a minute," Andrew spoke up, "Let me see that note again." "Which one?" "The one that was left tied to Rose's window, after the kidnapping took place." Briana handed him to note and he read it over, before understanding dawned on his face. "I think," he began, "That I know where to look." He showed us the note and said, "Look what was written. There's not a place _on _earth you can look and find me, because I've made myself practically invisible. While you're searching, you may come _upon_ me, but you'll never actually find me." We stared at him expectantly, before he continued.

"They said there's not a place _on _earth where we can look and find them. What if they're not _on_ earth. What if they're _beneath_ it?" We took in what he said, before Briana spoke up, and said, "They're underground."

**Rose POV:**

"Tasha Ozera. Why am I not surprised?" I said, staring at her. I wanted to launch myself at her, but Eddie's head was still in my lap. Her cold smile never faded as she asked, "How's Eddie?", completely ignoring my question. "You know how he is. If you hit a person in the head really hard, there's only one way they'll be afterwards," I said, giving her my famous Rose Hathaway glare. "Oh yeah. The kick to the head my right-hand man gave him didn't work, but," she paused, and took out a rusted hammer from her black jacket and showed it to me, waving it in the air, "This did the trick."

I looked at the hammer closely, and realised that the rust, wasn't rust, but dried blood. _Eddie's _dried blood. She took a step closer to me, and Eddie stood up quickly, and placed himself in front of me. I stood up behind him and held him steady when he swayed slightly. Now that Eddie was no longer preventing me from jumping her, I did just that. I ran towards her, ready to bash her head in, when she suddenly looked at me straight in the eyes and said, "Stop." I recognised the compulsion immediately. Against my will, I stopped. "Walk back over to Eddie," she said. I felt like a useless puppet on a string as she controlled me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious? You would have figured it out," she said. "Figured what out?" "That she killed Lissa," Eddie said. I turned to see him looking surprised. "I remember now," he said softly. "Remember what?" I asked. "You," he said, pointing a finger at Tasha. "When I got to Lissa, I saw you kill her. You and your little band of helpers kidnapped me. You bribed me to keep quiet, and when that didn't work, you compelled me to forget. Before, it was just bits and pieces, but I remember now." His eyes widened, and he turned to me. "Rose! It wasn't just her. Someone else helped her kill Lissa. It was-"

"Be quiet!" Tasha snapped, her voice compelling him to be quiet. "Why? Are you protecting someone? A cold-blooded murderer like you shouldn't be worried about anyone but themselves? So why are you?" "Because I love him," she said simply. "My right-hand man helped me kill her. You know what? Maybe I should introduce him to you." She moved over to the door and knocked on it twice. It opened a while later, and a man dressed all in black, with a mask covering his entire face, stepped in. She turned to him and lifted his mask up to his nose, exposing his lips. "Hello, my love," she said. He smiled at her and kissed her.

When they pulled away, Tasha said, "Go on, honey. Show them who you are." He walked up to me, and something about his gait made him seem familiar. He stopped right in front of me, but Eddie was holding my arm, ready to pull me away at any sign of danger. The man raised his gloved hands and pulled off his mask. I gasped, and looked at Tasha's smug face, to Eddie's worried and half-surprised one, before looking back to the man in front of me.

My husband. Dimitri Belikov.

**Dun dun dun! Okay, I know a lotta you saw that coming, am I right? Okay, so, keep me on alert for the next update, and I want at least 5 reviews before the next one. Also, I am completely sure I will be writing a sequel to this. Would you guys like that?**


	20. Chapter 19: Betrayal

**Whew! Well… my first day back to school was hectic! Well, thanks so much to Bri who wrote most of this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Chapter 19:**

**Betrayal:**

** Anala POV:**

I wonder where daddy went? He was right here! I closed my eyes fow a while and when I woke up he was gone! I want to go home! And not back to that school. I want to go back to Wussia. It's so cold in here. "Daddy?" I called. No answer. "Daddy?" "Shut up, kid!" someone yelled. I saw someone step out of the shadows. He was dressed funny. All in black. Like a buwglar. "I want my daddy! And my mommy!" He ingowed me and tuwned away. I went over to Aunt Caitlin. I liked her. She was funny and made my Uncle Chwistian happy. Wight now, she was sleeping, but I wanted to talk to someone, so I shook Amanda's shoulder.

**Amanda POV:**

"Mhhm. What?" My eyes were blurry, and when I could see properly, I realised we were still in the cold, hard place. "Amanda?" Anala asked. "I miss my mommy and daddy!" I said. "I know, I miss my pawents too!" she replied. "I thought I said to shut up!" a man yelled. He had on black clothes, and I couldn't see his face. I stuck my tongue out at him, and so did Anala. He got angry and took something out of his pocket. He raised it in the air and pressed what looked like a button. A loud sound was heard, and I jumped. Someone pulled me and Anala back, and I realised it was Aunt Caitlin. She was… What did Uncle Dimitri call it?

Oh, right! Glaring! She was glaring at him. He came up to the cage and narrowed his eyes at her, then he said, "I wasn't given any orders to keep you safe, or leave you unharmed. Tell those kids to cool it or I'll put a bullet in each of your skulls. Starting with you." He moved away from us and turned his back to us.

**Dimitri POV:**

I have a reason.

I mean, I'm not the type of person to just scheme against another person like that. I have a reason for doing what I've done to Rose, and I'd like you to understand that. I met Tasha Ozera when I was in training to be a guardian. She was stunning, and she still is. I fell in love with her. I loved her, even after the accident that caused the scar on her face. She never looked anything but beautiful to me. Tasha and I were dating in secret for quite some time when Queen Tatiana was killed. Everyone was devastated at the news. However, when it was clear Lissa was next in line to be Queen, Tasha proposed an idea.

It was simple enough: Kill Lissa, so that Tasha would become queen. Along with this was the idea of me marrying Rose so she would never suspect any of us. Of course, I agreed wholeheartedly with it, as I was blinded by my love for her. I would do anything for Tasha. And so Rose fell in love with me, and I began my long tirade of being a good husband. Our daughter, however, was not part of the plan, neither was me falling in love with Rose…but they were _not_ something I was willing to give up. Don't get me wrong, I do love Rose. I am in love with her. But not in the way in which I love Tasha.

However, there was something satisfying about seeing Rose's expression when I revealed myself to her. I felt as though all the hard work, all the scheming, all the pretending had finally paid off. Believe me, there were times when I thought we would fail, and Tasha would be finished. Nonetheless, here we are. However, after the feeling of satisfaction faded away, it was replaced by a feeling of guilt. Crushing guilt.

Rose, I'm really sorry, but I love Tasha too. This plan was an act of love.

**Rose POV: **

All the feelings crashed down on me at once. Hurt. Pain. Anger. And most of all, betrayal. No words could describe how it felt to find out that my husband, the man I had loved for seven years, had a kid with, could ever do something like this. The pain I felt currently could have rivalled the pain I felt when I had the miscarriage. When I lost my precious, innocent baby. First, I lost my baby. Now my husband. A double blow. I briefly wondered how Anala would react to this. I don't even think I would have the guts to tell her. Fighting back tears, I pulled my Guardian mask in place, and stared down my kidnappers. I no longer saw Tasha, I saw a psychotic mastermind. And I no longer saw Dimitri, my husband. All I saw was Dimitri, the backstabber.

After staring at Dimitri for some time, I cleared my throat and calmly said, "Seven years." Dimitri didn't catch on. "Seven years what?" And like that, I snapped. "What do you mean, 'seven years what'? Seven years that you've plotted and schemed against me, going as far as to have A CHILD with me! We have a daughter! And all of this was a lie! That's what those 'meetings' were. Cheater! How could you?" His preciously smug expression fell, and morphed into something that broke my heart to see. Regret. "Rose, I-" he started.

"No! You don't get to talk! Let me rant, goddammit! What if I hadn't lost my second child? What if we had a son? What the FUCK would you have done then?" He opened his mouth again. "Don't speak." "No. Listen to me. It's not that way. I love you." I scoffed. "Are you being serious with me? Really? Let me guess: You love me, but you love Tasha more, right?" His face said it all. "Rose, I…"

I sighed "Whatever you're going to do, just do it." He quickly tied Eddie and I to a pole. He then turned to Tasha, who smiled. "I sent out a little text to your friends. By the way. Do you know where we are?" At Eddie and I's blank looks, she said, "We're underground."

**Adrian POV: **

I jumped as my phone buzzed. A text message. "Tick, Tock" it read. It was from an unknown number. I looked up and saw the other Guardians also looking at their phones in confusion. "Did everyone just get the same text as me?" "Tick, Tock' ?" That was Andrew. Who gave him permission to talk? I don't like him. "What do you guys think this means?" Asked Will.

Andrew spoke up. "It could be a clock. But they're underground, so…" "It's a bomb," my wife finished.

We all knew the answer to that.

**Rose POV:**

Tasha smiled again. "Here we go, my favorite part! Here's what's going to happen. I have bombs planted underneath St. Vlads." I paled. She squatted in front of me and grinned, a devilish grin. "We're going to kill all our hostages, get out of here, and this place goes down." "Wait? What? _Bombs? _You didn't say anything about _bombs!_" Dimitri exclaimed. Tasha gave a bittersweet innocent smile to him, before saying, "What are you talking about, my love?" I wanted to gouge her eyes out for calling my husband that. _Rose! He kidnapped you and your child! He was cheating on you this entire time! He's an enemy! _I so wanted to believe that, but I had been in love with Dimitri for so long, it was hard to _not_ love him.

"You said they wouldn't get hurt! You said you would let them go, after you compelled them to forget!" Dimitri said. "Yeah… Well, we tried that on Eddie and that didn't work," Tasha said. "Obviously," Eddie snorted. Tasha glared at him before continuing, "The best way is to kill them. Otherwise, they'll report us, and we'll get caught. How will there ever be a future for us if we get caught?" My stomach churned at her words. "My daughter is in here! So is my niece, two friends… My wife!" Dimitri yelled. "You never loved her Dimitri, and Amanda is not your actual niece," Tasha said, exasperated, before turning her back on him and sashaying to the door. "They have to die. Unless," Tasha put on the fakest hurt expression I've ever seen, "You don't love me."

"I-" Dimitri began. Tasha held up her hands, "If you chose her you go down with her. Chose me and no one finds out what happened. Your choice. I'll be waiting for you to make up your mind." "But-" Dimitri protested, but Tasha had already left, slamming the door behind her in the process. The three of us were silent for a while. Dimitri was moping, Eddie was grimacing in pain, but managed to look furious, and I was fuming.

"No one was supposed to get hurt," Dimitri said, after a while. I looked at him in disbelief. I realised that Eddie was now very quiet, and I turned to see him asleep with his head against the pole. I was even surer that he had a concussion. "You helped someone kill my best friend, my _bondmate, _married me for the purpose of another woman, had a kid with me, kidnapped me, our daughter, niece, and two friends, and have the nerve to say _no one was supposed to get hurt!_" "Roza…" "Don't '_Roza'_ me! I don't understand why you teamed up with someone as cunning as Tasha, and you are now so surprised when she didn't do as planned! She doesn't even love you! She was using you!"

He walked up to me and crouched in front of me. "Roza, I _do _love you. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, but I did. Then Anala came… and I wanted out of this thing with Tasha, but she threatened me. She said she loved me and… I believed her." "Well. I guess now you can see that you were wrong." He pondered this for a moment, before saying, "You're right. And I'm so sorry about what I have to do." He stood up and pulled out a little bottle and a cloth. Chlorofoam. He pressed the now sweet- smelling cloth against my face before I could react. Before I faded into the darkness, I heard him say, "I love you, Roza. I'll make everything right. I promise."

**How was it? Well, now I'm back to soon, so I'll be updating like once every to weeks, sooo, keep me on alert! So sorry for late chapter! Review please!**


	21. Chapter 20: A Lost Love

**Hey guys! So this is the next chapter of SFTP. Also, we'll only be posting chapters like, once every two weeks, we're not sure, (keep us on alert :D) because we've started back at school getting time to write is going to be very hard. We'll still try to update as fast as we can ****-Bri**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Vampire Academy, okay. We don't.**

**Chapter 20:**

**A Lost Love:**

**Dimitri POV:**

I stared at the sea of glowing red eyes and deathly pale bodies, before turning to Tasha in shock. "You've enlisted the help of Strigoi's?" I asked her, trying to keep my cool. "Yes," she replied, not even looking at me. She just sat on the couch, looking at her nails with a bored expression. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Oh, so now I have to tell you everything? Who's in charge here?" "You don't have to tell me _everything. _Just things like _this_. It would not have killed you to mention that you were getting the aid of the creatures I've sworn to rid the world of!" Some Strigoi's hissed at this, but stayed where they were.

"How did you even get them to help you anyway?" I asked. She shrugged, then, "I told them I would set them free on some Moroi at St. Vlad's," she explained. "How are you… There's no bomb, is there?" I realised. "No, there is. It's just not under the school. It's here. In these walls," she said, patting the one beside her. "You were serious about blowing the place up?" "Yes. After we escape, of course." I nodded slowly, like I understood, then she asked, "What happened to Rose?" She spat my Roza's name acidly. "I knocked them out," I said.

Her lips curved into a cruel smile, before she got up, and said, "Good job!", before motioning to the Strigoi to follow her. She flounced out of the room, them following. I stared at the door for a few seconds, wondering if I should follow her. Instead, I went into the tiny room that she called her "office". I rummaged through her bag before I found what I was looking for. I knew I would most likely be killed for this, but I had no choice. I promised my Roza I would make everything right. I had to do this. For my wife and daughter. I took a deep breath and let it out then began phase one of my plan.

**Rose POV:**

"Rose!" I blinked, and opened my eyes slowly, before shutting them again. "Dammit! Rose! Wake up!" The voice sounded like it was coming from far away. "Come on! Wake up!" I tried to open my eyes again, and this time, I succeeded. My vision was blurry, and when I could see clearly, I looked around for the source of the voice. Eddie was alternating between looking at me and struggling against his bonds. Everything came rushing back to me. Dimitri betraying me. My daughter being kidnapped. The bombs.

_The bombs! _"Eddie! The bombs! They're gonna blow up the academy! We have to get out of here!" "I know! But how are we gonna… Damn it! Why the hell are these bonds so tight?!" I struggled against mine for a long time, but I only succeeded in bruising my wrists. After a while, I asked quietly, "Eddie? We're gonna die, aren't we?" He was silent. "We are. Those bombs are gonna blow us up," I continued, "Adrian and Briana are going to be heartbroken when Amanda dies, and Christian… he's just beginning to get over Lissa, and Caitlin's helped him a lot! He'll be devastated if she dies! That's if they live too. And my daughter-"

A sob escaped my throat. "Rose?" Eddie's voice was soft, hesitant. "We're not going to die, okay? I'll get you out of here. I promise. I'll get us all out." "But how?" "I don't know. Let's just hope that the Guardians find us, because we're gonna need some help."

"Lucky for you, because we're here!" I turned, shocked, to see Adrian standing in the doorway, with a key in his hand. "Hey, guys, I found them!" he yelled. Footsteps were heard and about a dozen Guardians came barrelling in. Eddie and I were untied, and I fell against Adrian for support. He hugged me, whispering, "I'm glad you're okay." I pulled back. "Wait a minute. You're a Moroi," I said. "Oh really? I had _no_ idea. I thought drinking blood was something everyone did," he remarked sarcastically. "No, I mean. You're not supposed to be here. The Guardian's shouldn't have let you come here! You could get hurt! Why did they-"

My rant was cut short when Riley, the Guardian I had fought with earlier, said irritably, "Mr. Ivashkov. You were supposed to remain in the vehicle with you Mrs. Ivashkov, Mr. Ozera, and the other Guardians." Adrian shrugged lazily, "But it's a good thing I came, else you would've taken longer to find them. Can any of you read auras?" he asked swinging his pointing finger at the Guardians in the room. "No, I think not. So instead of reprimanding me, a 'thank you' would be nice." Riley rolled his eyes and walked away.

"My daughter!" I yelled suddenly, causing everyone to look at me. "It's okay. She's fine. We found them. Anala, Amanda and Caitlin are safe," Adrian clarified. I breathed out slowly, before I heard Eddie ask, "And Dimitri?" Adrian's face hardened. "What's wrong?" Eddie asked. "Yeah. We know everything. Tasha, who killed Lissa, Dimitri… _Everything._" "But how?" "Well, ironically, it was Dimitri who called. He explained everything to us, then told us where you were and how to get in," Adrian didn't sound too happy about this.

"You teamed up with him, after…" "Yeah, it wasn't my best decision. But all we cared about was finding you. Dimitri even said that him helping us could result in his death." "And how right he was." I recognised the voice before I turned to it. Tasha. She walked in, and clapped her hands slowly, saying, "Well done, Rose. You really _did_ get Dimitri to fall for you. So they found you. But I can assure you that none of you are leaving here alive." She snapped her fingers, and a Strigoi came in, holding an unconscious Dimitri, fangs poised over his neck. I looked closely at Dimitri, and his eyes opened, and he winked at me, before closing them again.

All the Guardians advanced on the lone Strigoi, but Tasha laughed and snapped her fingers again. "You Guardian's think you're so smart, observing. Well, how come you didn't realise this?" She pointed upwards, and I fell back at what I saw, but Eddie caught me. Strigoi. Lots of them. Hanging from the ceiling. Red eyes glowing with hate, and snarling lips pulled back from their sharpened, fanged incisors. We were all shocked, and taking advantage of this momentary lapse, all the Strigoi descended from the ceiling, falling on top of us.

Eddie pulled me and Adrian away from the battle zone, and ran down the corridor with us. "Where are we going? We have to help them!" I yelled. We came to and intersection, and he stopped, cursing. "This way," Adrian said, taking a left. "I know we have to," Eddie continued, "I'll go back once you two are safe." "Are you kidding me?! You have a concussion! You can't go back there! You need to get to a doctor!" The sound of the battling was getting closer, and I was surprised to see that it was right behind us. The Guardian's had managed to kill a good portion of the Strigoi, but we were still hopelessly outnumbered.

The Guardian nearest to me, Riley, said, "Are you two okay enough to fight?" We nodded and he threw us two stakes, which we gripped firmly and joined the battle with. I staked the first two Strigois that came at me easily, and I easily manoeuvred my way out of the arms of another one. "Rose!" Eddie yelled. I turned to see him pointing at the exit, a hole in the ceiling err… earth, above our heads. Sunlight was pouring through it. _If we could just get the Strigoi outside…_ "Guys! Outside!" I yelled. One by one, the Guardians caught on to what I was saying, and scrambled out of the hole, the Strigoi following them. Adrian went up with a couple of Guardians, then Eddie, and I went out last.

Eddie stuck out his hand to pull me up, when, "Where do you think you're going!?" Tasha yelled. She pulled my foot and I fell. Eddie screamed my name, but was bombarded by a Strigoi. "If I go down, you're going with me!" she yelled. As I made impact with the ground, my stake flew out of my hand. She jumped on me, and put her hands around my throat. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, and watching you die. Now, go on. Scream! Scream like Lissa did when I killed her!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my stake.

I reached my right hand out for it, but she tightened her grip on my throat. She was strong, for a Moroi, and she increased her pressure on my throat so much that I felt like my throat was being crushed. Then, all of a sudden the pressure was gone. "Dimtri!" I heard Tasha's outraged yell, and turned to see Dimitri restraining her. "If you kill her," he said, voice deathly calm, "_We'll _be dead. Those Guardians will easily over power the Strigoi." "We won't be caught by their hands," Tasha said. She produced something from her pocket. A detonator. "If we go down, we'll take Rose with us. Hold her, Dimitri."

Dimitri obeyed her command, and pulled me up from the floor, and held me, arms behind me back.. "It's okay," he murmured. "Tell me, Rose," Tasha began, with a cruel smile as her finger hovered over the button, "How does it feel to be betrayed by your husband? To know that he stood by and did nothing as you were killed? How-" Dimitri spun me around quickly, so that he was in front of me, and side-kicked the detonator out of Tasha's hand. He then aimed a roundhouse kick to her stomach, and she flew back. "Call Eddie," Dimitri told me.

"Eddie!" I yelled, up to the hole. "Coming!" he yelled back. Eddie appeared, and Tasha yelled, "NO! I will kill you!" She scrambled for the detonator. Just before she pressed the button, Dimitri said, "Roza. I'm sorry," and he hoisted me up through the hole, where Eddie caught me. He pulled me back just as the bombs exploded beneath the earth, causing the earth to shake. "Brace yourselves!" Alberta shouted. Eddie covered my body with his, and when the earth stilled, he got off me slowly. There was a ringing in my ears, and I saw Eddie holding his head. I ignored the distorted voices of the people calling my name, until one voice made me answer back.

"Mommy?" My daughter. She ran to me, and I took her in my arms. "Are you okay, baby?" I asked her frantically, checking her over and over to make sure that she wasn't hurt. "I'm okay. I'm glad you found me. It was scawy. But, mommy, are _you_ okay?" "Yes, baby. Mommy's fine." Eddie came over to me and helped me up. He helped me and Anala get to one of the vehicles, and sat down beside us. One of the medics wanted to check me out, but I refused to let go of my daughter. "Rose," Eddie said quietly, holding one of my hands, "They're gonna send a search team down to check out the wreckage, and to see if anybody… survived."

"They didn't. I'm sure of it." He nodded and leaned back. I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. He was startled at first, but recovered quickly and put his arm around me. I looked out of the window on his side. I could have sworn that I saw a child outside. A child with black hair and blue eyes, but the child was gone too quickly, so I ignored it. I'd told my daughter that I was okay. The truth? I wasn't, because I had lost my love.

**Okay! How was this? Please R&R! Reviews keep me writing and let me know your thoughts!**


	22. Chapter 21: Moving On

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for ALL the amazing reviews! Okay, IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE BELOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Chapter 21:**

**Moving On: **

**Rose POV: (THREE WEEKS LATER)**

"Mommy, you still haven't told me what happened to daddy," Anala said as we walked down the corridor. I kept walking, and kept silent, trying to ignore the feelings of hurt brought on by the mention of my late husband. When we got to Eddie's room, I put her down, and knocked on the door. "Mommy! Please tell me! Mommmmyyyyyyyy!" "Tell you what?" Eddie asked, as he opened the door. Anala stopped stretching out my name and turned to him. "Eddie!" she said, and held on to his leg. He smiled down at her. "Hey. How are y-" "Are you watching Spongebob?" she asked him, cutting off his greeting. "Yes," he said slowly. "Bye," she said, and ran into his dorm and plopped down on the couch like she owned the place.

He watched her go then turned to me. "How are you?" he asked, giving me a small hug. "Fine." "How come you're here so early? I thought we were all supposed to meet up later?" "Yeah, I need you to watch Anala for a bit. I have to go somewhere and I can't bring her." "Where are you going?" he asked. "Just… somewhere. Nowhere important," I lied. He leaned against the doorframe and studied me. "It sounds important." "Look. I can get someone else to watch her." "No, no. I'll do it," he said. I smiled. "Thank you." "No problem," he said. I walked over to my daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "Eddie's gonna watch you for a while, okay? Be good." "Yeah, yeah," she nodded, not looking away from the TV.

I shook my head and left, giving Eddie a hug. I pulled back and looked at him. "Is that a grey hair in your head?" I asked. "Where?" he asked, putting his hands to his head. I reached forward and plucked a fully blonde lock out of his hair. "Ow! That's not gray!" "Oops! Sorry! I guess it was the light. Bye!" He looked at me weirdly, before saying goodbye. I left before he could ask me anything, cradling the lock of hair in my hand. Now to do what I planned to.

**Eddie POV (Later that evening):**

"I think you've had enough of that," Briana said, taking the glass of Scotch away from Adrian. "Come on, let me drink. It's our anniversary." "Yes, but I don't need you getting drunk," she said, then announced, "I have to go to the bathroom." "I have to _drink_," Adrian said, frowning. She smacked him on his head lightly and gave him a small smile, which he returned even though he was upset, and she left. "I need alcohol," Adrian stated, when his wife was out of ear-shot.

"Here, take mine," Rose said, pushing her glass of red wine towards him. "You don't have to," he said, but he had already finished the glass and was signalling for a waiter to bring some more.. "I thought you loved red wine?" I asked Rose. She shrugged, then, "I don't feel like drinking tonight," she said. I though it strange, but decided not to dwell on it. "Just don't tell Briana," Adriana said. "Tell me what?" Briana asked, as she sat at the table. "T-that-" he stuttered, and he looked even more worried when the waiter came up to him and said, "Your wine, sir."

"What! Who ordered that!?" Adrian feigned innocence. "I thought you wanted more," the waiter said, clearly baffled. "Well you thought wrong," Adrian said. The waiter walked off, confused. Briana glared at her husband. "You really think I'm gonna buy that?" she said. Adrian smiled sheepishly. Christian muttered something under his breath, causing Caitlin to laugh. "Can I ask you guys something?" Anala said.

She looked at me, then to Rose. I looked at Rose, and saw a look of horror pass over her face, and I realised what Anala was going to ask. "What happened to my daddy?" Everyone went silent. I gripped Rose's hand. "Why is no one answering?" Anala asked. "Yeah, what happened to Uncle Dimitri? I wanna know to," Amanda backed her up. "Baby," Rose began, in a strangled voice. "No, I wanna know," Anala said. Her voice got louder, but she wasn't screaming…_ Yet. _

"Anala, now isn't the best time to ask…" "Why?!" she said, loud enough to make the person at the next table look over at us. "Because I said so!" Rose yelled, shocking us all, and slammed her hand down on the table for emphasis, and stormed out of the restaurant. Anala stared behind her mother, and her lip began to tremble. She climbed into my lap and hid her face in my neck. "I think I should go," I said, getting up to leave. "Rose still hasn't told her yet?" Caitlin asked. I shook my head and left with Anala.

It wasn't hard to find Rose; she was in her dorm, curled up on her and Dimitri's bed. I placed a now sleepy Anala next to her, and Rose hugged her and apologised to her. "Mommy. Is daddy dead?" Anala asked. Rose didn't say anything, just pressed her hand over her mouth, so I answered her. "Yes sweetie, he is." A tear slipped from Rose's eye. Anala started crying as well.

"I'm gonna miss him!" she cried. "I know sweetie," Rose said, holding her, and still crying. "How did he die? Why did he want to leave me?" she asked. "He didn't want to," I said. "It just happened." "Whose gonna be my daddy now?" she asked, then turned to me, "You, Eddie?" I looked at Rose who nodded quickly. I smiled inwardly, glad that Rose wanted me in her and her daughter's life. "Yes, sweetie," I answered her. She smiled, but then said, "I'm still gonna miss my daddy." "I know you will sweetie, and that's okay," I assured her. "Okay," she mumbled sleepily.

"Time for bed," Rose announced. "I need to talk to you," Rose said, once Anala was asleep, and led me out of the room.

**Rose POV:**

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted, as Eddie closed the door. He looked at me. "What? For Dimitri?" I ignored the pain that shot through my chest upon hearing _his _name. "No, for you!" I said. "Are you sure?" he asked. I almost laughed at his expression. Seriously. If you looked up the word bewildered in the dictionary, you would see a picture of his expression. "Yes, I'm sure! I took a test!" "With wha- Oh! The hair," he realised.

"Yes," I said. "So, what now?" he asked. "Well, I'm not aborting this baby, and you don't have to help me take care of it," I said, feeling hurt as I said the words, but knew I had to. "What? Of course I'm gonna help you," he said, looking shocked. "But why?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Because I love you," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hearing him say that made me feel so amazing that I could not even describe it in words. It didn't immediately take away the pain I felt over Dimitri, and it didn't make me stop loving him either. But for it was enough. I would move forward, and try to forget my past/

"Really?" I asked, smiling. "Really," he said solemnly, taking my hand in his.

**How was it? Okay, so some of you may notice that this story is ending :( Don't worry. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. The next chapter will be a short epilogue, that will be up soon, and the sequel will be up soon after that. It'll be called "Faces From The Past." Review and lemme know your thoughts!**


	23. EPILOGUE: 2 YEARS LATER

**Oh! We've reached the epilogue! *wipes tears* Thanks so much to all those reviewers and readers! This chapter is for you, from me and Bri! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, neither does Bri.**

**Chapter 22:**

**EPILOGUE:**

**2 Years Later:**

**Rose POV:**

"Okay, now walk to mommy," Eddie told our son of one year and three months. Anala, who was now five, was sitting on Eddie's lap, as he held up a video camera, recording our son walking. When he was born, we decided to call him Mason, since Mason was such an important part of both of our lives, and still is. "Mommy! He's coming to you!" Anala said excitedly, breaking me out of my thoughts. **(A/N: ****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!)**

He let go of the couch, and putting one foot in front of the other, walked over to me, stumbling lightly. "Mommy!" he said, when he reached me. He had Eddie's sandy blonde hair, and his hazel eyes. He grinned widely at me, and I scooped him up and kissed his cheek. "You walked on your own!" I told him. He nodded, like he understood exactly what I was saying.

"Rose," Eddie said. I looked at him and he inclined his head towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back," I told my babies as I put Mason next to his sister. "Yeah?" I asked, once I was in the kitchen. Eddie looked at me. "Do you have an answer?" he asked. "For what?" "That question I asked you, like two years ago?" he prompted.

Oh! That. Exactly two years ago, Eddie has asked me to marry him. At that time, I was still trying to get over Dimitri, so I told him I needed time. Two years, to be exact. "I have been thinking about it," I said. "And…?" "Ask me again," I said. I wanted to be sure.

He got down on one knee. "Rosemarie Hathaway. I never believed in the saying "Love at first sight" until I saw you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Would you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?" He pulled out a little black box and opened it. Nestled in the black velvet was a gold ring, with diamonds embedded along the band. A large diamond was the focal point of the ring, surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Do you always carry that around with you?" I asked. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be doing the asking," he said. I smiled. "Yes. I'll marry you." He smiled widely, and placed the ring on my finger. Then he lifted me off my feet and spun me around, then kissed me.

Our kiss was interrupted by our kids yelling, "Mommy! Daddy!" I sighed. "Will we ever get a moment to ourselves?" I asked. "Yeah. In about eleven years," he said, and took my hand with the ring on it, leading me towards our kids, and my new life.

**A/N: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. The sequel, Faces From The Past, will be up in the next 2 – 3 weeks. Thank you for all your views and reviews! It helped us a lot! Bye!**


End file.
